<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Emperors Son by Liaras</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733421">The Emperors Son</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liaras/pseuds/Liaras'>Liaras</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventures of The Emperors Son [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Liaras needs a Friend, Lumity, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, almost everyone is gay, i don't know how to tag, luz is oblivious, multiple character deaths</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:41:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>83,619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liaras/pseuds/Liaras</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Liaras is the Prince. Heir of Belos and his match in almost everyway. Upon hearing that Hexside allows multitrack studying, he decides to go see if it could help him. Luz Noceda has no idea who he is or that he exists. But upon meeting, they become fast friends.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alador Blight &amp; Amity Blight &amp; Edric Blight &amp; Emira Blight &amp; Odalia Blight, Alador Blight/OC, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/OC, Eda Clawthorne/Lilith Clawthorne, Edric Blight &amp; Emira Blight &amp; OC, Emperor Belos/ OC, OC/OC, Viney/Jerbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventures of The Emperors Son [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The New Kid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First few chapters are kind of long and tedious. It gets better, I promise.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Luz had no idea that her whole life at school was going to change that morning. No one did. It had been a typical morning, she had woken up, gotten ready, said good morning to King and Eda, (She still gave Lilith icy stares and curt, short hellos.) Then she had run out of the house on her way to school, meeting up with Gus and Willow on the way. Her first clue something was up was when she saw the Emperors Coven had guards set up near the school. Frowning, she just shrugged and guessed there was a security breach the Emperor wanted to keep under control. They had after all released a swarm of beasts from the Beast Keeping Coven on accident last week, so she figured that was the case. They had, after all, almost eaten a few students. Her second clue something was off was the teachers had gathered outside the building, talking to each other, in hushed, panicked voices, watching her with concern. She knew something was definitely going on, and it had to do with the Emperors Coven. She threw her hood up as she walked up to the school, hiding her face and ears so they wouldn't notice her. She knew something bad was going on, but not what. She hoped the Emperors Coven hadn't discovered her presence at the school, and had set up the guards in order to apprehend her. Her third and final clue however, was Amity, pacing back and forth, talking to Willow and Gus in quick, panicked tones. Luz walked up behind her. "Hey Amity. What's going on?" Amity spun around suddenly, eyes wide with, fear? Panic? Luz wasn't sure, but she knew for sure something was wrong now. "You ok Amity? You're scaring me a lit-" "Luz, did anyone see you come in?" "Yeah, the teachers. I had my hood up cause I saw the guards. Why, what-." "Luz, do not freak out. Stay calm." Luz looked at Amity. She was stiff as a board and seemed terrified. "Ok... I promise not to flip out." Amity took a breath looked her dead and the eyes, and said something that made Luz want to lose her lunch. "Luz, the Emperors Son, the Prince of the Boiling Isles, is coming to school today." Luz looked at Amity, shocked. "For how long?" "For the rest of the semester." Luz looked at Amity in shock, before noticing people were talking and pointing excitedly out the windows. Then the doors were thrown open, and in walked the Emperors Son.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Luz gasped, not really knowing what to expect, but not this. The Emperors Son was a tall, imposing figure, same as his father. He wore a standard Hexside uniform, however his was in the white color of the Emperors Coven, with golden stitching along it and on his chest, the symbol of the Coven. He had on a mask, similar in design to his father, but instead of the horns it had wings that swept back around his head, with room for his hair to cascade down his head, a dark brown that flared at the ends. His eyes were what caught Luz the most though. Whereas she had seen the Emperor had cold, solid blue eyes that seemed to house endless rage, his sons eyes were of a dark grey, that seemed to swallow up all the colors around him and reflect them perfectly. Luz looked at Amity for conformation, but Amity was staring slack jawed at the Emperors Son as well, probably from the sheer presence and will he radiated. And then he relaxed, and suddenly looked slightly casual, albeit still intimidating. He turned around smiling, and said “Thanks Steve. I’ll see you later.” “Bye Liaras! See you!” called out a cheerful voice Luz thought she recognized, and then the doors closed. Luz threw her hood up over her head, not wanting him to notice her. "Gus, can you make an illusion on my ears?" Gus nodded, making a small spell circle. Luz took her hood down, thankful for the ears. They would make her harder to identify.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     The prince walked forward, eyeing the student body. Everyone watched in silence. Then he simply said two words. "Hello there." And then chaos erupted. Kids ran up to him, asking for autographs and trying to cozy up to him. He simply chuckled, signing and chatting with every body. Then he noticed a group of students in the back corner talking together in hushed tones. He thanked everyone before heading for the group. There was something off about them. "Apologies for interrupting." One of them faced away from him, pausing before turning around. When they saw him, all color seemed to drain from their face, their skin, which seemed a tanned brown, suddenly a pale, sicken look. "Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." They nodded. "Now, I noticed you were over here, looking very... conspiratorial, if I may say so. Are you plotting something? And if so, what, because I may want in." The group shared a look with each other. Then shook their head in unison. "Very well then. Might I know you're names then?" The teal haired one said "Blight. Amity Blight." He blinked. He hadn't expected to see Alador's daughter hiding in the back, with a group so small. "Really? I figured youd've been with a larger, much more... open group. Though you should know Alador speaks highly of you at council meetings. I believe you are first in line for head of the Abomination Coven." She nodded, looking mildly surprised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     The one with glasses spoke next. "I'm W-Willow. Willow Park." He glanced in surprise. "Willow Park? Aren't you the star student of the plant track?" The girl looked at him in surprise. "You know who I am?" He nodded. "Of course. The leader of the Plant Coven is ecstatic, says you may well be the future of Coven Leader at the rate your growing." Willow looked at him shocked, before blushing, and looking down. "T-thank you, your highness." He stiffened at that, before relaxing again. He looked at the smaller boy, who had black hair and seemed noticeably younger than his friends. "And you?" "Augustus Porter." He blinked again. <em>Another top student of their track? I guess I shouldn't be surprised.</em> "Augustus Porter, the Illusion Prodigy that skipped two years of schooling as he was so skilled? And son of Perry Porter, the best reporter on the Boiling Isles?" Augustus looked at him with shock, nodding. The rest of the group were also looking at him in shock. "I did my research before coming here." Then he turned to the last witch. "And you? I know we got off to the wrong foot earlier, and I apologize." The witch looked at him nervously, before saying "Luz, Luz Noceda." He frowned. He'd never heard Noceda before, but he had heard of a Luz before. But that was human. "Apologies, but the only Luz I've heard of is a human. What track do you belong to?" The witch looked away embarrassed. "I-I'm on all the tracks." He blinked. "So, you're the human, using an illusion spell to disguise yourself becasue you're scared of me?" She looked at him, panic in her eyes. "Don't look so surprised. I know only the human is on all the tracks at Hexside, and their name is Luz. Seems a bit... coincidental, doesn't it?" She was looking at him, terror on her face. "No wonder you seemed so scared when you saw me." The group seemed to be slowly moving to surround her, hoping to block him from her he guessed. "None of that." He flicked his finger and they were all suddenly frozen, unable to move anything other than their heads. "I know you probably think I will take you directly to the Emperors Coven." They nodded. He smirked. "However, Hexside is neutral territory. And I really care not about what you've done. Besides, it would be fun to have a friendly rivalry against someone." They looked at him, shock evident in their eyes. "Now then, do you promise not to attack me if I let you go?" They nodded. "Very well then." He released them. "See you all in class." Then he walked away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Luz looked at her friends, unsure what to say. "So... that was something, wasn't it?" They all nodded. "I can't believe he knew all of us. Also, I didn't get to ask you, but why have I never heard about him? I hear about Belos all the time, but not a peep about his SON!? Like, he has a SON!? HOW did I not know this!?" The group shrugged. "I guess we just never thought about it. It's also not exactly, entirely legal to talk about his son. He banned it, saying we could only talk about him to inform people about his existence." Luz frowned. Well, I have Beast Keeping first. I hope he isn't in that class." The bell screamed then, and they all jumped. "Got to go. Meet up after school and at lunch yeah?" They all nodded. "Ok, byeee!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     As he walked to class, he was approached by a potions track witch with three eyes. "Hello, your highness." she said, bowing low. He grimaced visibly. "You don't want to associate yourself with <em>THAT </em>group. 'Half-a-witch' Willow, a jumped up kid, and a <em>human</em>." He looked at her, amused. "Oh? And you are?" "Boscha, star student of the Potions Track and team captain of the Banshees Grudgby team." He smirked, glad for his mask. "Oh? But I did my research and that group over there has 4 of the most powerful and intriguing people of this generation. Willow is the most powerful plant witch in years, on course to become leader of the Plant Coven in fact. The upstart child skipped two yeas of school as he was so skilled with illusion magic, and is currently on track to become star student after the Blight twins leave Hexside. As for Luz, or the <em>human</em>, as you called her, she is currently one of the best students at this school, having high marks despite knowing only 4 spells, and having no innate magical ability. And Amity Blight is Top Student, and on course for head of the Abomination Coven. Needless to say, knowing them is much more important to me than it is you, if only because I am more interested in academics then popularity. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a Beast Keeping class to get to. A <em>pleasure</em> to meet you, <em>Boscha</em>." Heleft, leaving the girl standing there no doubt fuming, but not willing to risk attacking the Prince of the Isles. He smirked. He was looking forward to Beast Keeping. He'd always had a way with animals.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     When Luz got to class, she froze. The Prince was talking to Viney in deep discussion. He seemed to be laughing, Viney smiling. Probably telling him one of the stories of mischief she'd gotten into. Luz walked forward. She was surprised to see the Prince, giggling like a child with one of her friends. Viney looked up and beckoned Luz over. "Hey Luz, do you know Liaras? I was just telling him about the little, fiasco, from last week." She nodded. "Is that your name? I expected you to have people bowing to you, calling you 'your highness' or something like that." He gaveher a look of pain then. "I loathe having my title used with me. I instead wish to be called by my name." She nodded. "May I sit her please?" He nodded. She sat down, pulling out her books. "Do you know someone named Boscha, by chance." She stiffened looking over, nodding. He snorted. "She came up to me, told me not to associate with you, because you're all weak and pitiful." She stiffened at that. "So I told her that was interesting, because the Coven Heads told her an entirely different story. And that I prefer associates based on academics rather than on popularity and sports." Luz looked at him in surprise. "Really?" He nodded. "If I wasn't Prince of the Isles, she probably would've tried to torch me right then and there." Luz looked over, Viney looking confused. "Prince? Who's the Prince?" Liaras sighed. "I am. I am Prince Liaras, heir of the throne of the Boiling Isles." Viney seemed confused, before realization dawned on her. Then a look of horror came on her face. "Oh titan, and I just told you all the bad stuff we've done. Please, <em>please,</em> don't tell anyone." He chuckled. "I'm not. I'd rather you know me as who I am though rather than by my title. That's why I didn't tell you." She nodded. "Luz, did you know that?" Luz nodded. "Yeah, he already met me, Willow, Gus and Amity. He doesn't really seem to care about being 'proper' for Prince." He let out a roar of laughter at that. "You would indeed be correct about that assumption. Now then, we're all acquainted. I wish know about 'Lord Calamity.' I believe I know who this is already, but Luz can confirm my suspicions." He then leaned back, thinking. "Lord Calamity went to Hexside 30 years ago, founded the interdimensional detention track pathway in the school, had red hair, and caused all manner of mischief." Viney nodded. Luz nodded as well. "well, I can only think of two people that description would fit." He leaned forward "My first guess is Edalyn Clawthorne." Luz gasped. He looked at her, eyes alight with joy. "I guessed right, didn't I?" Luz nodded. "I knew it was Edalyn! Especially since she founded her own Coven. I'm currently trying to get that Coven ratified actually, so that it can act as a sort of underground enforcement team against the Emperors Coven when the guards become... overzealous in their efforts. A corruption counterbalance, so to speak." Luz looked at him shocked. "Really?" He nodded. "Also, it would give Edalyn almost complete autonomy, and only have to take orders from the Emperor if he calls upon her. However, I don't think my father will ratify it. So, we'll have to wait for him to kick the bucket I guess." Luz nodded, then looked at him as what he had just said. He hadjust admitted to his future plans for the Isles, albeit probably a small part, and said he was waiting for his dad to just die.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     After class was over, Luz looked at his schedule. "We have the EXACT same schedule." He frowned, looking at them. Then sighed. "Well, guess we're just destined to be friends then. " He said it with a smile that Luz couldn't see, but she did laugh. "Yeah, guess so." They headed to Abominations next, talking and laughing on the way. Then he asked her something that had been nagging at him. "Luz, how exactly do you do magic. It's been bugging me since I met you." She looked up surprised. "Oh, I have to learn a glyph." A glyph?" "Yeah. I draw a glyph, slap it with my hand and boom. Magic." He nodded. "And how did you find these... glyphs?" "Oh, well if record someone's spell circle, I can find a glyph inside it. Or, I can find them in nature. I found my plant and ice glyph that way." He nodded. Then pulled out his scroll. "I'm going to summon an abomination. When I do that, record me with my scroll, so that you may see if there is a glyph. I will do this in class, so let us hurry." She nodded, running after him. He entered the classroom, every head immediately looking at him, and one person, Amity Blight, looked immediately at Luz, turning slightly red as she saw the girl enter. He smirked. Well, now, that was interesting. "Go back to normal please." His voice commanded them, making them all jump and turn, quickly whispering among themselves. He headed toward the Blight girl, her eyes locked on Luz as he walked over, until he cleared his throat. She jumped, looking at him. "Yes, sir?" "May I sit here? Luz and I need your help with something." She looked at him confused, then looked at Luz. The girl shrugged. "He has an idea on how to teach me the abomination glyph." That seemed to surprise Amity. She looked back at him. "How?" "Luz will film as I draw a spell circle to summon an abomination. I wish for her to record both us, as it will give her a better chance at identifying a glyph. Can you do this?" She looked at Luz for conformation. Luz beamed at her nodding. She sighed. "Fine. But ONLY, for Luz, got it?" He smirked under his mask. "Crystal clear. Now, I would please ask you to refer to me by my name rather than my title. It is very... distracting, being known by two names." She nodded. "Now, why do you want to be friends with Luz?" He stopped thinking. And looked at her, anger and sadness in his eyes, and the room started shaking. "DO NOT, use that tone with me. Like I am some kind of... lap dog for my father. You think I'm being so nice because of my father? No. And NEVER, assume that I am faking any form of emotion or action." He drew in a deep breath, and the shaking stopped. "Now, in answer to your question she intrigues me, and I wish to learn more about her. I know WHY you're so defensive of her, and I promise that it shall not be a problem." Amity looked at him, eyes bright with fear and surprise. "Is it that obvious?" He nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "Uh, guys, I'm right here?" Liaras and Amity looked over quickly, Amity blushing and turning away, Liaras looking slightly emberassed. "Sorry, Luz." "It's ok. Now, Liaras, how powerful ARE you exactly? You just made the building shake from being angry!" He looked at her, his eyes filled with sorrow. "I am probably at this point as powerful as my father. I am the most powerful witch in written history, I believe." Luz and Amity shared a look. "And that is why when I saw you, I could feel your raw power and knew, your group will become Coven Leaders. Your power is equal to mine in specialized tracks, meaning you could try and beat me, however my power is the same across all forms of magic, so it would still be nigh impossible. THAT is why I was so interested in becoming friends with your group. You are my equals in all but titles." Amity looked at him in shock. "I am? And Gus? And Willow?" He chuckled at that. "Yes. I haven't felt such raw power and potential in... forever. Luz, believe it or not, is probably the most powerful." Luz looked at him with shock. <em>I am? How? I don't even have magic! </em>"Luz is the most powerful because her form of magic is unbeholden to a coven, or natural skill. Me and her working together would probably be as powerful as my fathers entire army at it's peak, including him. THAT is why I wish to befriend her. I wish to offer her head of the Emperors Coven when I take the throne." Luz and Amity blanched at that. Luz, head of the Emperors Coven? It seemed impossible. But... "You plan to keep the Coven System?" He nodded. "Yes, however I wish to remove the restriction on only that form of magic, and instead have the covens focus on one type of magic, whilst not barring others from the others, so that you may change Covens based on what you wish to be from time to time." Luz thought it over. It was a good plan, and Eda would probably like it when she told, but there was one problem. "Well, you have to wait probably another 20 years or so, and I may decide to go back to the human realm before then, so your plans for the future after you take over <em>may </em>need to change ever so slightly." He sighed. "Indeed. But, it is nice to be hopeful and have a plan." He stood. Now, let us see about an abomination glyph. Record me as I summon one." And as he summoned it, the room grew quite. His abomination stood as tall as him, at least 6 feet, without any of the goop falling off of it. The teacher stared in surprise and happiness. "Beautiful work, sir! I don't think I've seen one so well formed in decades!" Luz felt Liaras' smirk at that. "No need for praise, sir. I am merely trying to help Ms. Noceda here learn how to create one." "Oh? And how is that?" "Apparently, her way of magic can be found inside a spell circle if recorded. So, we are trying to see if there is a glyph inside the abomination spell. Any luck Luz?" She nodded, putting the scroll down, and then drawing a complex glyph. Then, she placed it on the ground, activated it, and stepped back. A large, well built abomination emerged from the glyph, at 5 feet tall, but held together as well as the Prince's. She squealed with glee. The teacher watched, amazed at what he saw. "Incredible. 2 perfect abominations, at the same time! I must say, your highness, I have high hopes for your Abominations in the future." Liaras smiled, bowing his head. "Thank you sir." "Now then, do you mind leaving the abomination here, so that the class may study it?" "No, sir, not at all." "Thank you. Now class, come observe the Prince's abomination! Study it's formation, consistency and texture. Try to replicate it!" And with that they were simply left alone, the teacher teaching the class on the different things they could do to perfect their abominations. "Well, that was... interesting.  And very fruitful." Luz nodded. "Yeah. Oh Amity, try yours, I wanna see if the glyph changes!" Amity however was staring, dumbstruck at the abomination. She turned to the Prince, and asked one question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "How?" The Prince turned at the question, confused. "How what?" She breathed, calming herself. "How is your abomination so perfect? I've been trying for YEARS to get one as well as I have, and you do it like it's nothing!" He shrugged. "I had many, many private lessons with my father. He made sure I had the best education in magic, and that I was perfect. <em>That</em> is the culmination of his efforts." Amity blinked. It sounded similar to how her father had trained her. It made sense, she supposed. But still... "Can you teach me?" The Prince seemed to be surprised at that. "Me? Train you? I suppose so... yes, yes I can teach you." She jumped up and without even thinking hugged him. She felt him stiffen. "Thank you." He nodded, obviously confused. She let go and backed, up sighing. "Sorry. Guess Luz is rubbing off on me." Luz giggled next to her, and she froze, turning a bright shade of crimson. "Ah, I think I rubbed off more than THAT much on you. You were so mean and condescending until I showed up, like Boscha." Liaras seemed to frown -it was hard to tell behind that mask- "You were like Boscha? Wow, no wonder she didn't mention you. She must hate you the most." She glanced up at him. He had a thoughtful expression in his eyes. "What do you mean, 'didn't mention me?'" "Hmm? oh, I had the unpleasant experience of meeting her after talking to you. She called Luz a <em>human,</em> Gus a jumpstart brat and Willow a half-witch, and didn't even mention you. She assumed I wouldn't know who you were I suppose. I told her I prefer to only speak to those of similar interests as mine and who are more concerned with academics than popularity and sports." Amity blinked. The Prince had defended their little group of misfits after meeting them once, to the most popular and famous witch at school? <em>I guess he really does care about us in some way.</em> "I'm sorry then for assuming you were fake." He nodded. "I expected one of you to feel that way at least a little. I mean, seems very odd, right? Your worst enemy's son arrives and immediately tries to befriend you? Looks like something out of an Azura novel." Both Amity and Luz looked at each other. "Azura?" "Have you not heard of it? I guess I shouldn't be sur-" "No, we're the only members of the Azura Book Club! You like Azura?!" "Of course. I enjoy anything of fiction that's well written. Especially in the category of what humans would call 'fantasy.'" The girls looked at each other, excitement on their faces. A new person to share Azura with had just arrived, and it was none other than the Emperors Son.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     The bell screamed then, letting them out for lunch. They got their books together, and headed to lunch. Liaras talked to them, gushing about Azura and telling them multiple theories and plot threads he had identified, to which they either agreed or pointed out inconsistences in their talk. He laughed and pouted as they talked, and he was happy. For the first time in a long time, he was truly happy and seemed to be where he belonged. Until they got to the lunch room and his face fell. His eyes lost their glimmer of happiness. He stopped cold, anger rising through him. The girls looked at what he was looking at stopped, the same emotions evident on their face. As they watched Boscha harassing Willow. So Liaras, without even thinking teleported right next to her, liquifying, and using a flick of his finger froze Boscha. She looked around in surprise, until she saw him looming behind her, and her face went pale. "So, Boscha. Still antagonizing the 'half-witch' as you called her, despite the fact she and her friends could all defeat you in one-on-one combat? Tsk, tsk. How <em>very </em>unfortunate I found you doing this. I may have to do something drastic next time." Then he grabbed her arm, and liquified again, bringing the girl to her group of 'friends.' He tossed her towards them. "Keep her from doing that again, or I will take matters into my own hands. And it will NOT, end pretty." And with that he teleported back to Willow. He looked at her. She seemed shocked, and grateful. Then she promptly threw up on him. He grimaced, magicking it away. "I-i'm sorry, sir. That teleportation was just, unpleasant to watch." He shrugged. "Be glad it wasn't you teleporting. Usually takes about 3 hours for them to stop vomiting after the first one." They then heard the tell tale sound of Boscha losing her lunch, and her friends following afterward. He grimaced again. "Now, then, lets get you and Gus to lunch. Luz and Amity should be waiting for us." He then held his handout. She took it gratefully, pulling herself up with it. They then went to find Gus, who was being blocked by a group of witches headed to lunch. He grabbed Gus, pulling him with him to the lunchroom, using the Detention Tracks secret middle room. When they arrived they immediately went to find Amity and Luz, and sat down upon finding them. "So, who lost their lunch?" Amity raised her hand, as did Willow. He chuckled. "Not Luz? Well, I guess you've seen that before so no surprise actually." Gus looked at them confused. "Why'd they lose their lunch?" He laughed, before explaining his teleportation to save Willow. Then, they spent lunch laughing and discussing their different interests. He asked Gus and Willow about their respective classes. He talked to Luz and Amity about Azura. He smiled though they couldn't see it. He had finally found a group he was happy with. <em>I could get used to this.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Oracles, Illusions, Friends and Music</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Liaras returns home, only to discover he has been pranked. However, the pranksters are a little familiar. Also, Liaras brings Jazz to the Boiling Isles.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Liaras and Luz finished the day with Oracle and Potions class. After the bell screamed to release them, they left, chatting about what Barcus had seen in his crystal, and how Boscha seemed to be mildly humiliated, not even deigning to say anything during class. They met up with their friends, talking about their day today. The other students watched as the Prince walked and talked with the social outcasts, wondering what they had they didn't. As they left, they heard a call. Liaras looked up, smiling as he noticed his friend Steve waving and coming towards them. "Hi Liaras! Have a good day?" He smirked. "Of course, Steve. Ah, why don't you meet these new friends I made." Steve looked at the group. "Hi! I'm Steve. Did this grumpy bugger use his title to flaunt his authority over you today? We hate when he does that with us." Luz spoke first. "Nope, actually he approached us, and more less just kind of knew who we were already. He was really nice though!" Steve nodded, looking pleased. "Good. I warned him, 'if you use your title to influence people, I will make sure you're no longer invited to our parties for a month!' He assured me wasn't going to already, but it never hurts to be careful." Liaras sighed. "Steve, when was the last time I used my title for special privilege's?" "Last week in the kitchens." His eyes widened at that. "What? I just asked for a snack, it's not my fault the staff made me a full meal. Besides, maybe they just like me." Steve snorted. Amity asked the question the group had all been thinking. "Steve, why did Liaras decide to attend Hexside so suddenly?" Steve looked over surprised. "He didn't tell you? He decided to attend after learning Bump was allowing multi-track studying. Figured an outside perspective could do himself some good." They looked at the Prince, gaging his reaction. He shrugged. "He's right. I have Luz to thank for that. I wasn't going to use my title for a special privilege like that." They nodded. It fit his personality they had seen so far. "Now, Steve, we should be going before my father sends out a patrol after me." Steve nodded. "Alright. Pleasure to meet you all. Oh, I didn't get any names!" The group looked at each other. "I'm Luz, this is Willow, that's Gus and that's Amity." Steve nodded. "Well thank you Luz, because if you hadn't gotten multi-track studying to be okayed, this bugger would've grown into an insane level of boredom, and probably wrecked half the town." They looked at the Prince, eyebrows raised in question. He sighed. "It's true, I was getting EXTREMLEY bored with my life. I wouldn't have destroyed half the town though. Destroying some old ruins in the wilderness seems more likely. I'm not EVIL, Steve." Steve snorted. "Yeah, yeah, now come on, before your father gets worried." With that they left, not noticing the twin heads of green laughing from the shadows as they passed, casting a spell.</p><p> </p><p>     When Liaras got to his room, he took out his books and homework, looking at everything he had due. He noticed there was another object in his bag. Frowning, he pulled it out, unwrapping it. His mouth fell open at the sight. It was an oracle orb, but most noticeably, it was Barcus's orb. And it was cracked. "No, no no no..." He whispered, staring at it. He tried casting a spell to fix it, but there was no change. His eyes widened. He had broken one of his friends most important school objects without even meaning to, and he couldn't even fix it. He sighed sadly. He'd get a replacement, explain the situation to Barcus, and hope he'd understand. Then he frowned. He hadn't put an oracle orb in his bag. Tentatively, he cast a disillusionment charm, wondering if it was prank. Sure enough, the orb changed, revealing it was perfectly fine, and instead had his name written on the base. He felt his anger grow. Someone had pranked him, making him think he'd anger one his new friends. He checked to make sure nothing else had been tampered with. Seeing everything was in order, he sighed in relief. <em>Now then. Tomorrow, I'm going to find the pranksters, and make them wish they had picked another person to prank.</em></p><p> </p><p>     Luz got home, calling out, "Eda, King! I'm home and have news!" She flung her stuff down, positively beaming excited energy. King came running in, trying to tackle her. "Luz, give me my royal scratches!" She laughed, picking him up and throwing him over her shoulder. "Of course, <em>my lord.</em>" She picked him up, scratching his back, and he shuddered in happiness. "Ah, much better." Eda walked in, smirking at King. "Yeah, yeah, all right King. So, kiddo. What happened that's got you so excited?" Luz then launched into a long talk about meeting Liaras and how he had taught her a new glyph, and defended Willow, and how he seemed to befriend almost everyone he met. Eda watched, face staying emotionless the entire time, worry and anger dancing in her eyes though. "So, the Emperors Son, our worst enemy other than the Emperor himself, arrives at school and immediately befriends you, and sticks up for you and your friends, while teaching you new magic as well?" Luz nodded enthusiastically. "Kid, this reeks of a trap." Luz nodded. "I know, but his friend Steve, after seeing me, didn't even bring up what I did, and seemed like he really just wanted to befriend us. It was... odd to see the Emperors Coven being so friendly towards me." Eda nodded, pondering what all had happened. "Well, the moment he shows any sign of being fake, you stop talking to him, and you let me know. I won't chance you getting caught." Luz nodded. "I will. Oh! Why don't we ask Lilith what she knows about him, she would probably know more than any of us." Eda nodded. "Lilly! Come in here." Lilith walked in, very hesitant and stiff. "Yes Eda?" "Lilly, it seems the Prince is going to Hexside, and has decided to befriend Luz's friend group. Whadda'ya know about him?" Lilith blinked. "The Prince is at Hexside? And befriended Luz already? Eda thi-" "Yeah, yeah, I know seems like a trap, but Luz told me he already used his powers to defend them, so I'm cautious but optimistic." Lilith nodded. "Well, he always seemed the opposite of his father in terms of just overall behavior and actions. Kind and gentle, also very happy. He did however always seem extremely drawn back and unhappy when his father or me were around. But, I heard he was always having fun with guards and Coven members, and seemed popular among the staff for being nice to them." Luz nodded. "That sounds about how he was at school as well." Lilith nodded. "Is there anything else?" "No, Lilith. Leave." Lilith sighed nodding. The girl and Eda would never forgive her, it felt. She understood why, but it made her life hard.</p><p> </p><p>     The next day, when Luz arrived at school, there were fewer guards then there were yesterday. Luz smiled, taking a path that allowed her to dodge the guards. On the way in, she saw Liaras deep in discussion with Barcus and Steve. "Hey Liaras!" He whirled around, his cloak swirling around him. "Ah Luz, please join us." Luz nodded, skipping up the steps. "What's up?" Liaras glanced at Barcus. "Well, yesterday, I discovered someone slipped an oracle orb into my bag. And then used Illusion magic in order to make me think I had destroyed it. And that it belonged to Barcus." Luz looked at Barcus. He seemed deep in thought. "Well, that would explain my vision from yesterday. Twin joker cards, and the jack. I'm guessing the pranksters and you, and then I heard shattering glass, probably the fake destruction of the orb." Liaras nodded. "It seems likely. But who and why?" Luz paused frowning. "Twin jokers... Barcus, do you think it could be the twins?" Barcus nodded. "It seems likely. They both would play a prank like that, especially if they learned it was one of Amity's friends." Luz nodded. "The twins? Who are they?" Liaras looked at them confused. "Amity's brother and sister, Emira and Edric Blight. They're skilled in Illusions and are known for being pranksters." He seemed to stiffen, then soften. Then he laughed. "Well, then, I know how you're talking about. And now I don't feel so mad. I've been meaning to talk to them again. It's been years since I last talked to them." Luz was surprised, but then reminded herself that the Blights were one of the most powerful family on the Isles. It only made sense they'd make sure their children met the Prince, as he could set them up for greatness. "Well, I think I know were they might be. Come on, lets go to the Secret Room of Shortcuts."</p><p> </p><p>     They headed straight for the room, and upon stepping in, found Emira and Edric arguing. "I don't care, we need to make sure he doesn't realize it was us!" "How would he know? He hasn't seen us in years, and probably doesn't know we're know pranksters!" "Ahem." The twins froze, before looking over, seeing the Prince standing there, easily towering over them despite their age difference. They glanced at each other, worried. "I know what you did. However as I know who you are and didn't mean any harm by it, I will let it slide." They glanced up. "Now then, since this is a private space, and you've already seen my face, I feel safe removing my mask." And he reached up, removing it. Underneath was a sharp, angular face, and pale skin, but other than that he seemed normal. And then he smiled, before laughing. "Emira. Edric. It has been too long." They grinned at that, running up and hugging him. "Ah, we missed you to little guy." He snorted. "I believe I should be the one saying that, despite being three years younger." "Glad to see you haven't changed, you grouchy old bugger." They all laughed. "Oh, Luz, hi! Hey, how'd Mittens react to him? We haven't asked her yet." Luz shrugged. "Oh, she was obviously dumbstruck, but you know her, immediately she went back into 'Little Miss Perfect' Blight again." The twins snorted, while Liaras looked at them confused. "Mittens?" The twins nodded. "That's what we call out sister. She hates it, but she still likes us anyway." He snorted. "Considering her current infatuation with a certain someone, maybe you should call her 'Smittens' instead." They looked at the Prince, a gleam of humor in his eyes. "Oh my Titan, yes! That is perfect. How did we not come up with that?" Edric shrugged. "No idea, but I think we found our new best friend."</p><p> </p><p>     Luz and Liaras's first class that day was Plants, so they hurried to meet up with Willow. Luz also introduced Liaras to Jerbo, another dual enrollment student. After a quick greeting, class began. The teacher was a very kind older witch, who seemed to love Willow, but seemed hesitant around Jerbo and Luz. Luz explained she and Jerbo had destroyed next to 50 flowerpots in the last month. He cringed slightly. But the woman was exceedingly nice to him and Willow, and seemed to give Luz and Jerbo the benefit of the doubt at least. So, they got to work. Today they were growing carnivorous flowers. Liaras cast a spell slowly, concentrating as to get the perfect size possible. And up grew a small carnivorous flower, small enough it couldn't do any major damage, but big enough it would be able to feed on some of the bigger insects. The teacher nodded, stating only Willow was that precise normally. He smiled at that. "Luz, do you want to try what we did yesterday? Maybe there are different glyphs for different plants?" She looked at him, nodding, excitement dancing in her eyes. "Alright then. Here. Record me again." He raised his finger, starting the circle, before drawing it as Luz watched. Another plant grew up next to his other one. She looked it over excitedly, then suddenly placed the scroll down and sketched a new glyph. He smiled at what he saw. When Luz activated it, the same plant, at a similar size, grew up out of the pot. Luz let out an excited squeal. The teacher, coming over looked surprised at the almost perfect plant Luz had grown. "Incredible Luz. How did you make one so precise?" "Hmm? oh, Liaras showed me a new glyph. He's been really helpful!" The old witch smiled. "Well, be sure to thank him. And thank you from me, sir, for showing her a way to grow one without shattering ANOTHER flowerpot. I don't want to clean up any more of those." He bowed his head in acknowledgement. "No need for thanks, Ma'am. Just helping a friend." She nodded, smiling. Jerbo was still struggling, so Liaras asked Willow to join him in helping the boy. They showed him an easier way to get the desired effect and size.</p><p> </p><p>     After the bell screamed, the two friends headed towards Illusions. Luz admitted she hadn't found a glyph for illusions yet, but she was determined. He smiled at that, suggesting that maybe he could cause one to appear on a table using a spell circle. Luz mulled it over, before hurriedly exclaiming happily that it was worth a shot. When they got to class though, their faces fell in disbelief. The class was in chaos. Emira and Edric were casting illusions left and right, while Gus was busy banishing them. Students screamed as flaming skulls and arrows flew across the room, and skeletons and demons kicked things over. The twins were laughing, until Liaras stepped in, and cleared his throat. Suddenly, everyone looked at the door as the imposing figure walked in. And flicked a finger, dissipating every illusion in the room. "Now, someone tell me what in the name of the Titan happened here." "Well, me and Edric got bored, so we kind of set off a bunch of illusions to have fun. Then Gus came in and started banishing everything, so we just made more." The Prince sighed. Everyone held their breathe, before he let out a laugh, making everyone else laugh as well. "Ah, Edric, Emira, never change. Now, let's TRY and learn something today, alright?" The twins nodded, snickering. The rest of class went off without a hitch. Liaras was right, casting a spell circle on the table surface seemed to leave the lingering impression of a glyph, as long as he held it. Luz quickly sketched it, hit it with her finger, and the table changed into something much less 'normal.' (The table was already carved with feet and had glowing eyes and a mouth.) It turned into a plain, boring wooden desk, but it was an illusion. And Luz, loveably oblivious and foolhardy as all ways, tried it on her hand. And suddenly she had a set of claws where her hand had been, causing her to shriek in delight. She tested it out, causing claw marks in the table. She stared at in wonder, happiness evident on her face. Liaras couldn't help but smile at her joy. "I assume you can take the glyph off your hand to remove the illusion. Otherwise, you'll have to draw another one to counteract it." Luz nodded, reaching over and pulling the paper of her hand. It turned to normal almost immediately. Luz grinned. She'd learned TWO spells today! That was remarkable progress.</p><p><br/>
     After the bell screamed, they ran to lunch, Emira and Edric joining them today. "Hey, Mittens we have a NEW nickname for you." Amity sighed out. "What is it." "Oh, don't be like that, <em>Smittens.</em>" Willow chocked on hre drink, with Gus looking at them confused. "Who's idea was this?" Luz immediately said Liaras. He gave her a look that promised revenge, and then looked at Amity. The young witch was red, but not the tomato red she got around Luz. This was a red that promised violence. He immediately melted away, Amity chasing him out of the lunch room, while the Prince fled with his dignity. The group laughed as they watched the two, Liaras dodging an abomination and a fireball, before barreling into the Secret Room of Shortcuts, locking Amity out. Amity tossed volleys of fire at the wall, but the door didn't budge. Liaras suddenly appeared at their table. "How long until she realizes I left and returned already?" "10 minutes. She'll wear her self out by then." They watched, amused as Amity attacked the door, hurling insults as well. After, as predicted, 10 minutes, Amity stopped, panting. She turned to walk towards the table, freezing when she saw Liaras. Growling, she stalked towards the man. He smiled at her, an amused expression in his eyes. "I will NEVER, EVER forget this. And I will get my revenge." He nodded. Then she turned towards her siblings. "Call me Smittens again and I'll burn you hair off. Got it?" They nodded, smiling. "Sure thing Mittens, sure thing." Liaras looked at Luz. "And I will have MY revenge on you, Luz. Why would you oust me like that?" Luz shrugged. "I didn't lie, and she would've found out sooner or later from Emira or Edric." He sighed. "Well, I'll just have to look for something as embarrassing I guess." And lunch went by, with them laughing and bickering, Amity giving a look that promised revenge the entire time, only stopping when Luz talked to her.</p><p>     After lunch, Liaras and Luz hurried towards their next class; Bard Track. Liaras smiled under his mask. Music was one of his favorite things, and he had brought his instrument, one native to the human realm. He hoped he could showcase it today. They made it inside, sitting down next to each other. Waiting for class to begin, Luz asked Liaras what instrument he used. Liaras grinned, saying she would likely recognize it, but he wanted to keep a secret. After class started, the teacher introduced the class to the Prince, who was looking very nervous. The teacher asked Liaras what instrument he used, to which Liaras summoned a large, black case. When he opened it, the class looked at it, confused. Except for Luz, who squealed in delight. "Liaras is that..." He took off the lower portion of his mask, exposing a large grin. "Yes, Luz. It is indeed <em>that.</em>" And he lifted the instrument from the case, putting it together. He put the neck strap over his head, locking it in. "This, my fellow witches, is a human instrument, known as a saxophone." He then played a short tune, <em>Doxy,</em> with a small solo. The class stared. They'd never seen an instrument like this before, or heard an instrument like this before. It was unique, different compared to the the percussive and stringed instruments they had. The teacher thanked him for his demonstration. Luz simply laughed, happy to see some human influence in the isles. Class then went by, mainly covering some of the basics and advanced techniques. The last half of class was devoted on a Q&amp;A about the new instrument. He gladly answered questions about how he had learnt the instrument and how he'd come across it. He seemed happy, and Luz was glad. And she might have been a little smug about knowing about the instruments existence before anyone in class.</p><p> </p><p>     The last class of the day was Physical Education. They hurried, not wanting to be late. Luz asked Liaras how well he was prepared. He said that "I've done a fair bit of physical training. My father wanted me trained so that should I not have magic, I could still defend myself. One of the few things I'll thank him for in life." She nodded. When they walked into class, she sighed, seeing they were doing sports today. That meant teams, and that meant competition. Probably against Boscha. "Well, hopefully it isn't grudgby." But, life seemed to hate her, as it was, indeed, grudgby. Boscha smirked, thinking she would win handily. "Captains, meet." Liaras stalked over, still wearing his robes, Boscha in her Grudgby uniform. They grasped each others arms, pulling close. "I'll beat you easily, Prince. I'll make you pay for yesterday." He snorted. "Oh, but I've been training everyday for the last 10 years in physical combat and strength." Boscha faltered for a moment, before picking up her cocky grin again. "We'll see, Prince. We'll see." And with that, they went back towards their respective teams. Liaras took up his spot with the ball. And the game began. Liaras immediately took off, fast as an arrow. Boscha moved to intercept, only for him to twist his body around, causing her to miss. He ran, dodging traps and spells easily, before using a thorn vault, easily scoring. Boscha watched in shocked rage. He simply turned towards her, before removing the lower part of his mask, a large grin plastered there. "I told you not to under estimate me." Boscha stood there, fuming with rage. She had NEVER been humiliated like this before. He had easily made a fool of their team, the PRIDE of Hexside, without even trying. She would NOT let this go unpunished. Her team, and the Princes, watched in shocked silence at him. He then sauntered over, tossing her the ball. "Your turn."</p><p>     </p><p>     The rest of the class went that way. Liaras easily outmaneuvering the enemy team, scoring goal after goal. The only rounds Boscha's team won were when he decided to take a breather. Boscha was visibly getting angrier and more ferocious each round. Liaras simply ran circles around them, easily beating them all. Boscha lost it on the last round. She started throwing waves of fire at the Prince, who simply dodged them, throwing up walls of ice from time to time. He seemed to get tried after the first minute. He simply sent a wave of ice at her, encasing her in ice. Then, he took her off the field, refusing to play in the match since both teams should lose their star players or it wouldn't be fair. He sat watching. Now that they were both off the field, the match was much closer. Liaras sat, panting slightly. He took off his mask, wiping his head of sweat, before replacing it. He heard a small gasp, and froze, before slowly looking to the side. Boscha stared at him, shocked to see his face. "You will mention to no one what you've seen. Or I will destroy your family line. Understand?" The girl nodded. "Good." They watched the game in silence. Liaras smiled, watching as the teams seemed to be having more fun without the two taking up all the action. Skara managed to score a last minute goal, but it made no difference. Liaras's team came barreling off the field, excited and doing nothing but thanking him. He laughed, happy to have helped. Boscha's team were congratulating themselves on their performance as well, though Boscha stood off to the side, hatred brewing in her eyes. He sighed. Suddenly, he noticed Luz trying to talk to him. He followed her over to a corner. "Thanks for your help today, Liaras. It was nice to actually have fun today, rather than get berated by Boscha the entire time." He smiled, the bottom half of his mask still removed. "Don't mention it. Though, I should've held back, because I'm sure Boscha won't let this slide. I'm sure she'll try to get revenge somehow." Luz nodded. "Be glad you're my friend. That gives you, and your team some protection from her wrath." "Yeah... Hey Liaras? Me and my friends were gonna hang out together after school. Would you like to join us?" He smiled. "Of course. I'll drop the uniform, though. Wouldn't want to be more intimidating than I already am outside of class." She giggled. "No, certainly not." "Very well then. What time?" Luz mused over it. "Probably around 4." He nodded. "Very well. I'll send Steve a message, so he can let my father know I will be later than usual. I'll frame it as me staying afterschool to study." Luz nodded, excited. "Well, see you then! I'll let the guys know, just so their prepared. See you!" She took off bolting, probably to change and let the others know. He smiled sadly. "What was that about?" He whirled around, to find Boscha watching him suspiciously. "Nothing that concerns you. Just an arrangement afterschool." He turned to leave, but Boscha grabbed his arm. "Wait. I wanna know something." He sighed, turning towards the girl. "Why them?" "What do you mean?" "I mean, you could've chosen ANY group to hangout with, anyone would've loved it, but you chose them. The group of ostracized kids who no one really liked. So why them?" He sighed, taking off his mask. His expression was one of a sorrowful understanding. "Because I understand what that's like. I may be the Prince, but no one liked me for me. They liked me because I was the Prince, a ticket to ride towards power. An outsider to everyone. I may have been treated with respect compared to them, but I know what it's like." And he donned his mask again, leaving Boscha there, wondering if she had, somewhere in life, chosen the wrong path. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, maybe a bit unrealistic, but if you want to know what tune Liaras was playing, this is my favorite cover of it. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rz2Vsach3TQ. Also, maybe some self-projection on Liaras playing the saxophone, but I just thought it adds to the character. Anyway, thanks for reading again! -Liaras</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Training Regiment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Liaras starts a brutal training regiment, and it causes a rift between him and his family.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, here’s some backstory on the Prince, since I’ve gotten multiple requests for it. Hope you like it! -Liaras</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5 Years Ago...</p><p>     Liaras woke up that morning, not knowing what was going to happen. He started the day with his normal routine. He woke up, showered, got dressed, and went to get breakfast. He was thankful his father didn't dictate his free time. Belos didn't really care what he did, as long as it wasn't illegal or put Liaras at risk. He smiled. It was one of the only signs Belos cared about him in some way. He shook that thought away. Despite his failings for paternal affection, Belos had gone out of his way to make sure Liaras was properly trained and happy. Even if it wasn't as much as a parent should do, he had cared for him. As he walked towards the kitchens, he saw Kikimora approaching him. He sighed. Kiki never approached him unless his father wanted him for something. Breakfast would have to wait. He nodded at the small witch(?). He wasn't really sure what she was. He followed her, making idle conversation on the way to his fathers room. He learned the guards had been having exceptionally rowdy parties lately, and that there was talk of the Prince going to a school in the future. He was happy to hear Steve was being promoted to Captain of the Guard in Bonesborough. The man had worked for years to get that position. As they approached his fathers Throne Room, he heard the tell tale beating of the heart. He shuddered, remembering the first time he'd seen it. It was a horrifying experience, and had caused the kid to freak out more than once. What he wasn't expecting was being led past the Throne Room, instead towards the courtyard. He frowned. The courtyard was used primarily for training by the guards. His frown deepened when he saw Belos standing in the middle with a rack of weapons. The Emperor watched as they entered the yard.</p><p> </p><p>     Belos watched as his son walked down the steps towards him, looking cautiously at the weapons in the large, open area. When he was about 3 meters away, he stopped. "What is this for father?" Belos walked towards him. The boy was already about 5'6" at 10. He hoped it would give him an advantage, should he be engaged in combat without magic. "Today, we will begin combat training. I expect you here everyday except for weekends at 8 AM. We will start today with a sparring match. I will use my staff. You will use a sword." He then unveiled his staff, extending it. He raised it, using the wing at the end as an axe head. The Prince looked at him, before shrugging, walking over and grabbing a sword. He took up his place, 10 meters away. He raised his sword in a defensive stance. Belos charged without warning, his staff swinging towards the boy faster than he should've been able to. The boy blocked just as quick, dancing away slightly. Belos retreated, impressed. The boy still remembered some of the basics he had been taught. He assumed his own defensive stance, signaling to the boy to charge him. The boy approached slowly, looking for any exploit in his defense. Seeing one, the boy charged, sword dancing fast as a viper. Belos blocked the strike, and then the 5 more that followed in quick succession. The boy kept striking, each time faster and harder. Belos hated to admit it, but the boy was a skilled warrior. He struck fast and with precision. If Belos had been anyone else, he might not stand a chance. Thankfully for him, he was still his son's superior. He shot out, using his enhanced flexibility to get inside of his son's defense, and sent a powerful kick into his chest, flinging him backwards. The boy recovered quickly, blocking as Belos twirled towards him, staff spinning from side to side faster than he could block it almost. He blocked each strike, before dodging under them, rolling towards the end of the courtyard. He twirled, flinging a hidden dagger at his father, causing Belos to pause in order to block it. The boy rushed forward, spinning his blade around artfully as he pushed his father back, sending strike after strike against the staff. His father threw him off, then spun his staff, using it as a glaive controlling a large group of enemies. Useful for attacking multiple people as well as causing single attackers to back away. The boy was forced to jump out of the way. Belos decided he had showed him enough today. He sprinted toward the boy, staff spinning. He brought it down on the boys sword, who blocked it easily, but Belos pulled back at the last moment, using the blade at the top of his staff to yank it out of the boys grip, ending with the point of his staff at the boys throat.</p><p> </p><p>     Liaras watched as his father held the staff at his throat. Then he backed away, letting Liaras get up. After getting up, he retrieved his sword. "That will be all for today. You have proven you are still an adept swordsman. Today, you will practice with a staff like mine." He nodded. Belos watched him put up the sword. "I understand you have not yet eaten. Get some food, and then come meet me in the library. We will be covering healing magic today." With that, his father turned and stalked from the courtyard, leaving a bruised Liaras there, watching him leave. Liaras sighed. At least he would be practicing healing magic toady. That would allow him to remove the bruises hopefully. He left the yard, limping slightly. Kikimora met him, looking at him concernedly. "My lord, I could heal those if you wish." He shook his head. "No thank you, Kiki. My father is having us study healing magic today. Probably because of these." Kikimora nodded. "Well then, is there anything else you need?" "No, Kiki. Thank you." Kikimora nodded, before prowling back through the castle. The Prince limped towards the kitchens, keenly aware of the looks he was getting. He didn't mind though. He would rather look like he'd gone through a war than the small, weak thing he knew he looked like. He was still fairly lean and skinny looking. He was sure it made him look less intimidating, but that was sometimes a bad thing, depending on what the situation was. When he got to the kitchens, the staff immediately started fussing over him. He shook off their concerns, simply stating he'd been sparring with his father and needed something to eat. They whipped him up a large platter of bacon and eggs, with a few biscuits as well. He grabbed a glass of apple blood, thanking them, before returning to his room. He ate ins silence, reading this new series he'd discovered, "The Good Witch Azura." It only had one book, but so far it was fairly interesting. He made a mental note to reread the series in the future. After breakfast he sighed, getting up and heading towards the library. Kikimora once again appeared as if from nowhere, walking with him and making idle chatter again. When they got to the doors, Kikimora said she had some work left to do while Belos was busy. He nodded, thanking her for the conversation. She smiled, bowing, before leaving. Liaras took a deep breath, steeling himself before walking in. His father sat in front of the large fireplace, a large stack of books in front of him on the table. Liaras noticed something else as well. Belos had removed his mask, something he rarely did unless they were in private like this. He sat across from the Emperor, watching silently. "Today, as I said, we will be going over healing magic." he looked up, motioning for Liaras to remove his mask. He removed his own mask, shuddering as Belos's unnatural eyes watched him. They always felt as if they stared into his soul. "Now, we will start by reviewing the proper way to cast the spell. Watch me closely." He watched as Belos flicked his finger, watching the exact movements. He knew flicking it the wrong way could cause a different spell to fire, which would not end well. He mimicked the motion. Belos nodded in approval. "Now, cast the spell on one of your bruises." Liaras nodded, doing so. The bruise faded almost instantly, leaving behind a small patch of purple, but even that was almost miniscule. Belos nodded in approval. "Good. Now again, on each individual bruise. I wish to see how well you can continue to be precise with your magic." Liaras did as he asked. After about 30 minutes, all his bruises had healed. Belos watched, a small smile on his lips. "You've proven to me twice today that you've taken my lessons to heart. But, you must continue like this everyday. However, you may take the rest of today off. I must attend to the Blights for now. I will meet you later." And with that, Belos picked up his mask, leaving the room in stride.</p><p> </p><p>     Liaras decided to make use of the time practicing his moves in the courtyard. He'd destroyed the dummy in front of him multiple times already, but he just kept reconstructing it. He had decided to use a sword made from his magic. It was a sharp blue, the opposite hue of his fathers red. It was many time more powerful than the one he'd used in training to today. After he destroyed it for the umpteenth time, he heard a giggle behind him. He turned around. He saw a pair of children with dark green hair approaching him. He remembered he didn't have his mask on, hurriedly recalling it and placing it over his face. He noticed the kids had another, smaller child with teal hair approaching him. He dispelled his sword. They watched in fascination as he rebuilt the dummy, and magicked his armor off onto the mannequin it had been stored on before. He turned again towards the newcomers, who approached slowly. "Who are you?" The kids looked at each other, before looking back at him. "I'm Emira, and this is my brother Edric. We're the Blight children." He looked at them. "The Blight children? Nice to meet you. Who's the younger one?" The two shared a look. "That's our little sister Amity. The two of us are twins. And who are you? A high ranking Coven member?" He looked at them, amused. "I am Prince Liaras of the Boiling Isles. My father is Emperor Belos, who is currently talking with your parents." Their faces turned from shock, to reverence, to fear. "E-excuse me, my lord. We didn't know it was y-you." He chuckled. "No need. a pleasure to meet you. Now, I've seen your faces. I suppose it's only fitting you see mine." He reached up, removing his mask. "Now, why don't we go to the kitchens, and get something to eat. I'm sure we have some stories for each other."</p><p> </p><p>     Liaras spent the next hour showing the twins around the castle, their sister struggling to catch up, until Liaras picked her up and put her on his shoulders. The twins watched, amused, as their sister laughed with glee. He told them about the significance of the paintings, status and tapestries lining the walls, and stories of mischief he'd gotten up to. The twins shared some of their own stories, telling him all kinds of things about the outside world. He gobbled up all the information. He'd never left the castle in his memory. The tales of the outside world made him pang with longing. After an hour, the twins stated they needed to return to their parents. Liaras walked them towards his fathers meeting room, the smallest Blight (Amity, he believed her name was) on his shoulders still. As they approached, the Blight parents stepped from the room, thanking Belos. After the doors had closed, they turned and froze, staring at the Prince with malice as they saw him walking with their children. Amity had already been taken off his shoulders, holding her shoulder to help her keep up with them as they approached the two Blights. When they arrived, the twins immediately walked with their sister to their parents side. Their father looked at them, before walking forward. "Who are you, and what were you doing with our children?" Liaras smirked. "I am Prince Liaras of the Boiling Isles. And while you were busy talking to my father, probably about the need for more privilege's for you and the other noble families, I gave your children a tour of the castle." The man stopped, staring at him in shock, before quickly recovering. "You claim to be the Prince, but there is no proof. Why should I believe you?" Liaras sighed. "I can give you a demonstration of my powers, if you please." The man nodded. "Very well, follow me towards the courtyard." He turned, leading the Blight parents, who followed at a cautious distance. He stepped out onto the courtyard sands, before reaching up, removing his mask. He stepped forward, flicking his finger. Suddenly, 5 abominations made out of sand rose from the ground. Mr. Blight stared in shock. Liaras smirked. He knew Mr. Blight was head of the abomination coven, and even he would've had difficulty with this. He summoned a glaive made of pure magic. It took the same shape as his fathers staff. He twirled it, before charging. He spun, creating a large spell circle. Jumping back, he slammed the tip of the blade into the ground, resulting in 4 clones of himself, made of the same blue energy as his staff appear. They formed a defensive line, before sprinting forward. Each of them carved their way through the abominations, severing them in half. The entire time, the Blight family stared in shocked silence. After the final abomination was defeated, he banished the clones, before summoning on that resembled his father. He made sure it was a s fast and smart as father as well, making it the same fight as this morning. He switched his own weapon out for a sword, the same one on the symbol of the Emperors Coven. He then watched his fathers clone, circling. The clone charged suddenly, staff sweeping out the same way his father had done earlier today. He blocked and dodged the attacks, causing the clone to melt and retreat. He paced around, before going in for his own attack. His strikes were even more precise than this morning, several almost managing to hit the clone, who spun their staff around, ducking and weaving the same way his father did. He managed to land a strike on the arm, dissipating the clone. He stopped, panting. He'd been at it for almost 20 minutes straight. He straightened, disappearing his weapon before walking over to the Blights.</p><p> </p><p>     Alador watched as the man approached them. He was definitely powerful; He'd raised 5 sand abominations, and then given them wills of their own, while summoning another 4 clones of himself. He had then summoned a clone of the Emperor, and fought him in an extremely close battle. He'd seen Belos fight, and the clone had moved with the exact movements and precision of Belos. He had definitely fought him before. But he still wasn't fully convinced it was the Prince. There was something off about the young man. As he walked towards them, Alador noticed something; the eyes of the "Prince" were a dark grey, one that was nothing close to his supposed fathers cold, glowing blue. The man stopped ten feet away from him. "Well? Have I proven myself?" Alador watched him. "You have indeed shown you are one of the most powerful witches in the Isles. But nothing that show me you're the Prince." The man sighed. "Kikimora, I need you." The red demoness appeared suddenly, next to Alador. "Yes, my lord?" "As you might notice, I recently got done training against 5 sand abominations, 4 clones of myself, and a clone of my father. Can you send word to the kitchen staff I will need sustenance?" Kikimora bowed. "Of course, Your Highness. Anything else?" The man looked at Alador, amusement in his eyes. "No, Kiki, that will be all. Unless Mr. Blight needs anything?" Alador shook his head. "No, you highness, I do not." He turned to Kikimora. "Hello, Kikimora. It has been a long time." The demoness glanced at him, bowing slightly. "Indeed, Alador, indeed." And then, the demoness was gone. Alador turned towards the man again. "Is that enough proof for you, Mr. Blight?" Alador nodded. The Prince (as that was undoubtedly who he was) removed his mask, revealing a small smirk. "Well then, until we meet again." And with that, the prince promptly turned, striding away from the family, who for once was not able to say anything. The Prince was tall, powerful and skilled. He was everything he should've been. And yet he was completely unlike what Alador had expected at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>     When the Blights returned home, Alador immediately went to his study, claiming he needed to do research about something. Odalia told the children they were free to go their rooms, or socialize with their friends. The twins and Amity immediately chose to leave, claiming they had made arrangements with friends in town. When they got into town, they sighed with relief. Amity immediately went to the library, going for her secret room. After entering, she closed the door, careful to not let anyone notice. She sighed, before sitting at her table, opening her diary. She wrote down her meeting with the Prince, and how nice he'd been. He was everything Amity expected, but better. She sighed, looking at the clock. <em>One hour.</em> She had an hour before she had to return home. She tried to decide what she'd do. A year ago, she might've asked Willow to hangout, but her mother had ruined all chances of that. <em>I had too. Better Willow hate me then have her future ruined for no reason.</em> There was Boscha, but she still didn't like the girl. She was mean, and a bully. That left either reading <em>Azura </em> or meeting up with Skara. But Skara would probably mean Boscha. <em>Azura it is, then.</em> Amity nestled into her beanbag chair, reading Azura for the hundredth time already. <em>I wonder if the Prince likes Azura.</em> She shook the thought from her mind. The Prince was dignified and important. He wouldn't read something that was viewed as childish as <em>Azura. </em>Little did she know, in a room far from hers but no less protected, a young man, 10 years of age, sat reading the same book, his grey eyes hungrily devouring the same book.</p><p> </p><p>      Alador sat at his table, wondering about the events of the day. He was looking at a collection of documents, all of them the only source of information on the Prince in the Isles. His name was mentioned only once, Liaras. Other than that, there was almost nothing to be found. It was like the prince was a ghost, like he didn't exist. Yet he did, and he was stronger than Alador, despite the fact he was probably close to 35 years the boys elder. It scared him more than he'd admit. But, he decided he'd learn all he could about the young man. His spy network at the castle would grow, and gain new orders; watch the Prince, and tell Alador his patterns, his habits, what he enjoyed and hated. <em>My children seem to like him, and he seems to like my children. Maybe, I can form a bond. An advantage.</em> He glanced at the documents, before contacting his lead spy. "You have new orders; learn everything you can about the Prince."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Liaras Hits Bonesborough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Liaras decides to go to Bonesborough for the first time ever. And joins the Azura Book Club.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 5 coming out tomorrow. Some more backstory on the characters and their history.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Present Day</p><p>      Liaras hurried towards the doors. He was nervous, but had taken his medication. One thing he'd discovered was he was allergic to stress, but a quick potion made him 'cool as a cucumber,' whatever that meant. Luz had taught him that phrase. He smiled, keenly aware of the fact that he was about to do something he'd never done before. He was going into town. He'd not been, unless in a parade. The thought made him feel jittery. He had donned a blue jacket, some grey sweats and a white tee-shirt that had the Emperors Coven symbol on it. He figured that would make him look casual. Aside from the sword slung across his back. But, he'd rather use that than his magic. His magic would likely give him away, whereas a skilled swordsman would not. Especially since no one knew what his face looked like aside from a select few. He hurried out the doors, eager to meet Luz. She saw her standing with her friends. He hurried over, keenly aware of the fact that many people were giving him looks. He knew they didn't recognize him, but he didn't care at that moment. He had friends to hang out with, for once. He stopped a short distance away, clearing his throat. The group looked at him, Luz jumping excitedly, while the others stared at him confusion. He smiled, before speaking "Surprised to see me without a mask?" They jumped recognizing the towering man and his voice. "Liaras? Wow, you look... normal? I'm a bit surprised. I expected you too look much more... intimidating." He laughed. Amity had a way with words. "Do you really not recognize me from 5 years ago? I believe we were ten then. How time flies." Amity blinked. "You remember that?" He nodded. "Of course. It was my first time meeting a pair of kids who were after being my friends because they liked me, not my title." Amity blushed slightly at that. "Really?" He nodded. "I remember you were still having difficulty keeping up with us, so I carried you around on my shoulders." Amity turned scarlet in embarrassment at the memory, Gus looking at her confused, Willow giving her a smug look, and Luz giggling at the image. The Prince let out a small chuckle. "Now, as I've never been to Bonesborough normally before, I expect you to show me everything." They looked at him surprised. "But, we see you in public at parades and stuff all the time." He smiled, nodding. "Yes, but I never leave the parade path. This is my first time going out and about with friends. And without an armed escort." The group shared a look. "Ok, then. What do you wanna see?" He smiled, eyes gleaming with mischief. "Everything."</p><p> </p><p>     Luz led Liaras around the market first. He proceeded to buy the group anything they displayed interest in. They protested, but he did it anyways. They got harassed by a group of swindlers at one point, but Liaras knocked them out using a spell. He was glad no one was paying too much attention. They went towards the back half of the market, which Luz got slightly more nervous in. Liaras wasn't sure why, until he saw her. Edalyn Clawthorne, the Owl Lady, selling human treasures. He grimaced slightly. He was <em>not </em>looking forward to this interaction. Luz lead them over carefully. Eda looked up, grinning when she saw the group. She waved them over. As Liaras approached, he noticed her smile fade, instead replaced with something akin to confusion. "Hey kiddos. Nice to see you. Who's the knew one?" Luz looked at Liaras anxiously. He nodded. Luz took a deep breath. "Eda, this is Prince Liaras of the Boiling Isles. Liaras, this is Eda." Eda looked at him, her eyes immediately turning distrustful and alert, a small grimace on her face. "Is that so? Well then, <em>Liaras, </em>why are you here, cozying up to my kid? Try'nna get to me and my sister?" He grimaced at the suggestion. "Oh Hell no, I don't do that kind of work. I'm a Prince, but I'm also a kid. Not a lapdog." Eda looked at him, surprised. "Damn, wasn't expecting that kind've reaction. Then why are you being so nice to Luz?" He looked at Luz, sadly. "Believe it or not, I though she was a normal witch at first. She had an illusion that made her ears look like ours." She snorted. "Sounds about right. Now then. What can I do for ya?" He smiled. "Luz tells me you sell human treasures. I'd like to see some." Eda nodded, grinning wickedly. "My kind of guy. Now, give a minute." She turned around, moving deeper into the shop. He glanced at the others. They were looking at him, shocked at his use of language. "What? You think cause I'm the Prince, I'm some stuck up, stuffy dude who uses flowery language? Hell no." They laughed at his sudden outburst. Eda came back out, holding some 'human treasures.' He recognized many of them. He'd learned as much as he could about the things, it was one of Belos's more... bizarre things he'd had him study. He recognized a watch, a phone, a DVD player, and, was that? "No way... a TV!?" Gus looked at him, confused. "A what?" "Gus, as a leader of the H.A.S, you should be ashamed not knowing what that thing is. A TV is one of humanities impressive achievements when it comes to advancements without magic. This thing, or TV as they call it, allows them to watch 30 minute - 3 hour recorded videos that have been edited to be a more or less visual book, minus the inner thoughts." Gus looked at him in awe, but Luz let out a squeal of excitement. "You know about TV?! How?! I have SO many questions right now!" He laughed at her sudden outburst. "Indeed. One of the things Belos had me study was human culture and advancements. It was one of the more bizarre parts of my lessons." He chuckled at the memory of learning about the different things humans had invented. “Now then, I know how to power this thing. I believe that Eda probably has a few movies laying around as well. How about we do a movie night at some point?" Luz suddenly started jumping around in excitement, while the others looked at each other confused. "Yes! I've never had a movie night with friends before! Let's do this!" He laughed as the Latina jumped onto him, hugging him. "Careful Luz, wouldn't want to make Amity jealous would we?" He heard a scoff followed by a strong punch to the back. He turned to see Amity staring at him, red in the face and shaking in anger. Luz just looked at him confused. "Why would Amity be jealous?" He sighed. <em>How can she be so oblivious?</em> He looked at Willow, who looked like she was struggling not to facepalm. Gus just looked at them confused. He sighed. At least 3 of them knew the truth. "Never mind. Let's just continue." He then pulled a small item- a brick, he believed it was called- from his pocket, and focused, filling it with energy. He sighed when it was done. He handed it to Luz. "This brick currently holds enough charge to charge your phone, and I can recharge it for movie night so that we can watch something as a group." Luz stared at the object in wonder. "Yes!!! Gus, this is essential for learning about humans. And Willow and Amity, this will be so FUN!" They looked at each other, before smiling at Luz. "Ok sure. When should we do it?" Luz mulled it over, looking at Eda. "Eda, what would be a good day?" Eda mulled it over, seeming to be actually thinking it over. "Probably Saturday. Me and Lily will be gone. I need some more potion ingredients." Luz nodded excitedly. "Yes, that will be perfect! You guys can come around 6, and we can stay up all night watching movies!" They agreed on the time. "Now then, I'd like to see the library. Who would like to join me?" Gus and Willow both declined, saying their dads wanted them home. Luz seemed excited to show him the library, whereas Amity seemed to stiffen and seem worried about the suggestion. Luz leaned over and started whispering to Amity about something. He heard 'secret' and 'room,' but Amity seemed to soften somewhat. She said something that made Luz grin happily.</p><p> </p><p>     As they headed to the library, Amity watched the Prince closely. He definitely hadn't been to Bonesborough before, as he asked endless questions, to which Luz had endless answers. She watched them, a little jealous. She was used to Luz's attention being on her, not other people at the library. The Prince however seemed almost oblivious, being too enraptured with his surroundings. She sighed. <em>At least he seems to be leaving Luz for me.</em> The thought was a small comfort. But, she still was nervous. She had agreed to show Luz their secret Book Club spot, but she was worried how the Prince would react. She also hoped her siblings wouldn't be there. <em>THAT </em>would be embarrassing. She sighed. At least the Prince seemed very... open minded. When they got to the library, Amity showed him where each of the sections were. He seemed fascinated, although slightly saddened by their collection. He expressed many times how he'd read the books they showed him many times over at his own private library. What did cheer him up though were the 'Fantasy' (or fiction as it was called in the Isles) section. He looked at the books, eyes devouring every title. He chuckled when he saw the romance section up ahead. Luz suddenly told Amity one thing, that she'd been dreading since entering the building. "It's time." She nodded, swallowing. "Liaras, we're going to lead you too the Book Club room, however you're going to wear a blindfold. I don't feel comfortable with you knowing exactly where it is right now." He nodded, reaching into his pocket and handing Amity a piece of long, black cloth. He got on one knee so she could tie it around his head. He stood up, and Luz guided him towards the door. Amity opened it, watching the Princes ears twitch at the sound of the door opening. His face changed to one of confusion. They led him inside, before turning around and closing the door. Luz giggled suddenly, yanking off the blindfold. The Prince blinked, before his face fell slack, mouth open in what Amity hoped was excited shock. He stepped into the room, his eyes drinking in the contents and colors of the room. They seemed to turn almost rainbow in the room, with it's vibrant art and colors. He smiled widely, looking overjoyed. "Finally. Where have you two been all my life!?" He then proceeded to scoop them both up in a hug, crushing them both. She looked at him, surprised. Luz seemed overjoyed, giggling as he held them. He then set them back down. "Now then, let's get started." He then promptly conjured desks for each of them, and high backed chairs. He sat in his, the more regal looking of the three. They shrugged, sitting in theirs. They then opened their mouths and let out sounds of pleasure as the sat in their chairs. They were EXTREMELY comfortable. They looked at the Prince, grateful for the improved seats. He chuckled at them. Then, he conjured a Limited Edition Collectors Set of <em>The Good Witch Azura.</em> They both sat straight up immediately. He handed a copy to each of them. They took them, grateful. They had heard of and seen them before, but had never expected to own or hold them. It was dream come true.</p><p> </p><p>     After hours of theorizing and talking about <em>Azura, </em>the group left the library, happier than they'd been in days. He waved goodbye to them, reminding them of movie night on Saturday. He recommended that they watch a "Horror Film" before winking at Amity. She didn't know why, but it made her suspicious. He turned, stalking off into the night. He'd conjured his old robes back up, and people parted as he passed. They assumed him a high ranking member of the Coven, not a Prince. He didn't notice the three-eyed girl who'd been watching the entire time and was now following him. As he made his way home through the forest, he finally noticed the presence of someone who'd been following. He sighed. He teleported behind them, grabbing their arm. He frowned when he saw who it was. "Boscha? Why are you following me?" He dropped the girl, who he'd picked up. She landed unceremoniously, and got up, grumbling. "I wanted to see what you saw in that group. I've been following you all day." He stared at her surprised. He sighed, removing his mask to look at her. "Still hung up on me picking the losers over you? Let it go, Boscha. It may not be obvious to anybody, but I chose based on something more than just fame or popularity." She snorted at that. "Oh yeah? Then why'd you choose the 4 most popular and famous people at school?" He looked at her in confusion. "Oh come on. Augustus Porter, child prodigy? Willow Park, kindest and strongest witch on her track? Amity Blight, heir to the famous Blights and Top Student? And Luz, the only human to ever learn magic and study all tracks, as well as be nice to everybody she meets?" He blinked. He hadn't thought about it like that. "Well then, I guess I did the exact opposite of what I intended, but I will die knowing I made the right choice." She blinked this time, looking at him. "Huh?" "Well, the fact that you're so torn up about this shows me that you're very insecure and rely on your popularity and strength in order to get through the tough times. I understand that feeling all too well. The difference however, is that I moved past it. You're still enslaved to it. That is why despite your best attempts, you will never be as liked as my group." And with that he left Boscha, leaving her once again to think on if she had, somehow, messed up in life at one point. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>    Alador Blight was not a stupid man. He had the staff at Hexside under his thumb. He could do whatever he wanted and get away with it with the right precautions. But when he learned that his daughter was friends with a human, and Willow Park, despite being told to stay away from the half-witch (though he had heard she had become star student of the plant track) he was furious. Until he discovered that the Prince of the Boiling Isles, a man Alador would not soon forget, had befriended those same children, he lost all semblance of anger. She had chosen her friends before his arrival. But the position it had left her in was one that left her easy access to the Emperors Coven. And THAT made Alador extremely happy. And in a very prominent position. His daughter, as well as the twins, had befriended, without even knowing it, the most influential group on the Boiling Isles at this moment in time. He wouldn’t tell Odalia. He honestly hated his wife sometimes, mainly her excessive views on status and her insistence that Amity due her hair. He could only imagine the news of befriending Park and a human would do to her. But, he would talk to Amity. And reveal what his sources had dug up in the castle about the royal heir. She needed to be prepared. For anything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Blight's Promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alador learns more about the Prince, building his spy network. Liaras continues his training, becoming even stronger.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So we're having some Blight family development this time! With a little more Prince backstory,</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5 years ago</p><p>     Alador Blight watched as the spy relayed more information. He had already put these pieces together, but it was nice to have the added conformation. It seemed the Prince was private about just about everything he did. None on the staff or in the Coven had seen his face. Alador was only one of a few to have that privilege. He smirked slightly. The Prince had obviously seen something in Alador and his family. But what? <em>My children... he seemed to like them. Was that it?</em> He listened as the spy told him more about the Prince, his habits and what they had observed he liked and hated. He nodded along, planning his next move. He would need to talk to the Prince again- preferably alone. And he'd make sure his children and the Prince met each other again. He vowed it.</p><p>     Liaras awoke early that morning. He looked outside, blinking away his tiredness. It was still dark, probably close to 4 in the morning. He sighed. Usually this happened when something important happened in the castle. Looking at his door, he saw a letter had been slid underneath. He frowned. It had his fathers seal. He walked over, picking the note up. Cracking the seal, he read the letter, and his blood went cold. This was not a letter from his father or someone who worked for him. This was a threat. They had written only a few words, but they terrified him. He dropped the note, dressed, and quickly left the room. The letter lay open on his bed. It simply read one thing: <em>I know your secret. Courtyard at 4. Today.</em></p><p>     Liaras arrived at the courtyard, panting slightly. He'd had a quick bite to eat, before hurrying towards the courtyard. He stopped, looking at the man in the middle. It was Alador Blight. And he had a smug look on his face. The Prince approached cautiously, not wanting to set off the man who stared at him.</p><p>"Mr. Blight. I have arrived, as you wished."</p><p>Alador watched him, curiosity on his face. "So it would seem. Welcome you highness. I wish to speak with you in private. I thought this the best way." The Prince nodded, watching the man. He knew Alador wanted something more, but was in no hurry to anger the man. "What would you like to talk about, sir?" Alador's lips quirked up slightly at that. "Why, I wish to know you better, your highness." Liaras summoned a pair of chairs and a table, causing Alador to stumble backwards in surprise. "Very well then, Mr. Blight. Let us at least sit then." He sat down, and Alador watched him cautiously before taking his own seat. "Would you like anything? Tea, or a snack of some sort?" Alador shook his head. "Very well. Now then, let us talk of the blackmail you have on me. I wish to know what all you know." Alador smiled at him. "Not your first time I assume?" The Prince shook his head. "Indeed not." Alador sighed, pulling a large list of what Liaras assumed were things he'd learnt about him. "Well, lets get down to business then. The most important one I know is your infatuation with both men and women. And that you have an affinity for partying with the other men of the Coven, usually a little <em>too </em>hard.' Liaras looked at him, his eyes no longer a simple dark grey. They had become almost black, and seemed to absorb everything they looked at, including Alador. The man shivered under the intense gaze of the Prince.</p><p>      "If that is all you have, you are in for a rude awakening. Almost everyone knows these things already within the Coven. And it would not change the publics perception of me very much." Alador looked into those eyes of endless darkness. They seemed to burrow directly into his soul. He shivered under their intense gaze again. "You know this already as well. So come Alador, why did you <em>really </em>want to meet me here? Under cloak and dagger?" Alador choked slightly at the question. <em>He truly is the most dangerous man in the room at any given time it would seem.</em> "It's about my children. I wish for you to become friends." Liaras's eyes grew softer, no longer being soul-piercing, and back to their normal bottomless pit of colors. "Ah. I should've assumed. Yes, I believe that would be possible. I indeed especially enjoy the company of the twins they are... unique." Alador nodded. <em>So, it was my children he liked. I should've known.</em> "Forgive my rudeness Mr. Blight. I am used to being blackmailed and extorted for favors." Alador nodded again. "No worries you highness. I understand. It is why I had the scroll of information. Should I be caught I figured it would be more convincing if I was here to talk too you with a list of 'blackmail' as you call it." Liaras nodded.</p><p>     "Well, sir, I believe I can arrive by, let me think... Saturday morning, around 10. Is that an agreeable time?" Alador nodded. "Very well then. I shall see you then Mr. Blight. Goodnight." And with that Liaras stood with Alador. They shook hands, before Liaras left, disappearing the furniture he had conjured. Liaras went directly towards his chambers, determined to do some studying before he had to duel his father again. He sighed when he entered. Blight seemed, at the very least, smarter and less evil than his counterparts on the council. He sat at his table, opening another thick tome and reading it.</p><p> </p><p>     Alador Blight stalked through the corridors of the castle, careful to let no one see him. When he was outside the castles protective boundaries, he summoned his staff, using the Palisman to fly back too Blight Manor undetected. He entered the manor with the sun coming over the horizon. He went immediately to his study, locking himself in. He heard a soft noise about 10 minutes later. Investigating, he saw Amity wandering the halls, stopping in front of his study before continuing on. He chuckled to himself. She seemed to be an early riser. Better than the twins, who seemed to only get up an hour after they should've. He watched her walk away, heading towards the library. He followed her, not wishing to disturb her. He spied from the shadows, watching her pull out a large tome. He recognized it, it was full of advanced abomination techniques. He frowned. She shouldn't be able to follow the instructions at such a young age. But he watched as the young witch tried to brew the correct mixture. He watched, surprised when it came out looking almost perfect. He watched, incredulous as the young witch then managed to raise an abomination. It was only about a foot tall, but it had 4 arms and 2 eyes. It was an incredibly complicated abomination, and hard for one his age to raise one so well made, let alone a child. He stepped into the library then, ready to congratulate his daughter.</p><p>     Amity looked up in surprise when her father stalked out of the shadows towards her, breaking her concentration, causing the abomination to collapse and her to shrink back in fear. Her father paused, confused by the reaction. "Amity? What's wrong?" She shuddered, worried he was trying to manipulate her somehow and get her in trouble. "N-nothing father. You surprised me, is all." The man watched her, before simply saying "That was an impressive abomination you conjured." Amity swallowed, looking at the man. There was no anger, no hate in his eyes or expression, but happiness, and something else... pride? "T-thank you, father." She bowed her head. "Would you like lessons?" She jerked her head up to watch him. He was looking at her inquisitively. "Really?" He nodded at her. "Of course. I wish to help you grow your powers. You show much potential. I'd hate to see it squandered. Lessons everyday at 8?" Amity watched her father, shaking slightly, nodding her head. "Yes father. I-I would like that." He nodded. "Good. Now, I wish to tell you important news. The Prince will be coming over Saturday at 10. Do you remember him?" Amity nodded. "Good. Make sure to let your siblings know." Amity nodded. "Yes father. I shall inform them immediately." Her father nodded, standing aside so she could leave. "Oh, and Amity?" She turned around. "Remind your siblings to come meet me when they wake up." She nodded leaving.</p><p> </p><p>     It was finally 8 AM. Liaras was already waiting for Belos in the courtyard. It had been a month and a half since the first day of the regiment, and he'd advanced quickly. Too quickly for Belos. It unnerved him how strong his son was. He was already almost Belos's equal in physical combat. Today, however, he decided it was time to gage the Princes magical combat abilities. While his physical prowess was unmatched it seemed, he had no idea what his magical prowess was like. "Today we shall not be using weapons. We shall gage your magical combat ability." The Prince gave him a surprised look. Belos grimaced under his mask, noticing the boy had left his off for todays training. "no staffs, only our normal abilities." To accentuate the point, Belos extended his staff, placing it on the weapon rack that he had merge into the wall of the courtyard. He took up his place, about 20 meters away from his son. The Prince stood completely still at his side, a mask of stone on his face, his eyes turned to black pits that absorbed every detail around him. Belos suddenly sent waves of fire towards the boy. The Prince countered with gusts of wind that immediately redirected the fire. Neither man had moved from their starting spot. Suddenly, a wave of fire roiled towards Belos, followed by clusters of living vines and a wall of ice. He dissipated the fire easily, summoned a solid magic of his staff, cutting the vines apart, and blasted the wall of ice into nothingness. Where the Prince stood however, there were now ten clones of him, all holding their own staffs made out of blue energy. He braced himself as they charged, blocking and slashing at the images. His son had still not moved and had summoned walls of rock to fling at him as well as recreating his clones as fast as Belos knocked them out of the fight. Belos let out a wave of pure magic, destroying everything in front of him, before spinning his magicked staff in the air, creating spell circles. Out of each circle came a creature, long and green with multiple eyes. Liaras summoned dual swords of magic for himself, spinning them around, cutting some of the creatures to shreds while summoning clones from spell circles, before he himself merged the swords into a staff, drawing a spell circle from which a large sand abomination rose, towering about 12 feet tall. Belos looked at it in shock, spinning quickly to cut the creatures attacking him down. He ten spun to the side, staff twirling and summoned a large blast of fire that obliterated the middle of the sand abomination, but the abomination moved fast for a creature it's size, immediately retaliating with a fast strike at Belos. He teleported out of the way, before jumping upwards, speeding towards the abominations head.</p><p>     Liaras saw what his father was trying. He grimaced. He still didn't have the hang of flying, but meeting his father in open combat seemed the best way to defeat him. He sped through the air towards his father, who turned at the last moment, surprise showing for once in the bright blue eyes. He summoned twin swords again, spinning in the air, and darting around faster than light to strike at his father while his abomination got ready to deliver another hit on the Emperor. He spun his swords and body around, kicking and slashing at the man, drawing circles as he went that created more and more creatures to attack the other man. Belos blocked them all easily with his glaive, but faltered slightly, allowing one of the creatures to score a hit that cracked his mask. Belos opened his eyes, nothing but a cold, endless fury behind them, and he spun, releasing a wave of pure, unregulated, red flame that destroyed everything it touched in the courtyard. Liaras created a shield after seeing the hit, which thankfully held up under the Emperors pure, unbridled wrath. He knew no one had withstood the attack for very long. He summoned twin pillars of earth, raising he and his father off the ground, and they clashed in mid air, bright red striking against bright blue.</p><p>     The two dashed away. Liaras spun another staff of magic around, creating a large symbol in midair. Belos opened his eyes wide in surprise and fear as his son created a large, blue dragon, encasing him inside. The Prince looked at Belos, and pointed the glaive at the Emperor. The Dragon roared, and rushed forward, faster then Belos could create a shield almost. It crackled, dissipating across the shield. It slowly cracked the shield, before crushing it completely. Then, Liaras was there, swinging his staff in order to create more spell circles. From the ground rose great pillars of stone, topped with the face of dragons. They opened their mouths, roaring, before crashing towards the Emperor. He destroyed each of them, but he found himself feeling tired. He looked at Liaras. The boy looked unfazed, nothing but pure and unrestricted happiness and insane joy there. He jumped into the air, twirling his glaive again, sending a wave of lightning, fire, frost, earth, water and air at the Emperor. Belos struggled to keep up his defense, especially when Liaras dropped towards him suddenly, glaive swinging wildly. He barely blocked the blows before being knocked backwards by the sheer force of the boys attacks. He looked up, and held up his hand, a sign of surrender and to stop. He had been bested. By a <em>child.</em> Belos could scarcely believe it. He knew if they fought any longer, Liaras would have broken down his defenses. <em>My son... he is stronger than me. At 10. He is a more than worthy adversary to lose too. </em>Belos looked at his son, who watched him, panting heavily. He reached up, removing his mask.</p><p>     Liaras watched, surprised, as his father surrendered and removed his mask. "My son. You have proven yourself a more than worthy successor today. We shall end these training sessions, and instead move to monthly duels. Agreed?" Liaras nodded. "Now then. I am free for the rest of today. would you... like to do something together?" He looked at Belos, shocked. The man seemed unsure, and bit embarrassed. He smiled. "I would like that, father."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Movie Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Liaras visits the Owl House for movie night. Before that though, he takes an unprecedented step.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Present Day</p><p> </p><p>     Alador was sweating slightly. Liaras had called a Council of Covens today, something he'd never done before. Alador was... disturbed by the development. The Prince had done many unprecedented things in the last week, but this... this was by far the most important. The Council usually only convened for matters of great importance. The fact the Prince had done so was... worrying. Alador steeled himself. The young man still made him nervous, especially after the incident from a month ago. <em>It's fine. He probably wants to catch everyone up on what's been happening.</em> Alador pushed the doors open, and froze. The Council members were bickering, looking as if they were going to tear each others throats out. He sighed, moving towards his seat. He watched the Prince carefully. The young man had his mask on, but he could feel the Princes eyes following him. Then they flicked towards the rest of the Council. It seemed the Prince was mildly enjoying the spectacle in front of him. Alador sat at his seat, at which point the Prince rose from his throne. He stalked down the steps, movements precise and quite. Like a predator. The Coven Leaders all looked at him, before taking their own seats. Then, the Prince said something Alador would have never expected.</p><p>     "I have called you here today, to inform you of a recent development in my life that shall affect everyone in this room."</p><p>     The Coven Leaders just stared at him in confusion. Liaras smirked under his mask. "As you all have probably learned by now, I am now attending Hexside. What you may not know however, is the posse I have formed. Raise your hand if you know who is in my group." Only 3 Coven Leaders raised their hands. Alador, Celeste, leader of the Bard Coven, and Moira, leader of the Potions Coven. He smiled slightly. "Well then, you already know my stance on the people. For those unaware, they are the following; Augustus Porter, prodigy of the Illusion Track." He saw Dorian, the Illusion Leader smile with pride at that. "Willow Park, start student of the Plant Track." Valerica, the Plant Leader bowed her head at the name. "Amity Blight, Top Student at Hexside." Alador of course looked smugly at the other Coven Leaders. "And Luz Noceda, who is currently one of the top students in every track at Hexside, and the only human in history to master magic." Everyone except Alador looked at him in a mix of surprise and horror. Moira spoke first of course. "I was, aware of this development, but I hoped it was a sick joke. A <em>human</em>? Why them of all people?" Liaras stood from his chair at the head of the table, removing his mask in a swift movement. He made sure his face was completely neutral, but his eyes had turned once more into pits of darkness. The Potion Master cringed under the look. "Because, Moira, that <em>human, </em>could single handedly beat about half of the people in this room. Me, Alador, Valerica and Dorian are the only ones who stand a strong chance against her, and even when she only had access to 4 spells, they were enough for her to score a hit on my father. THAT, I believe, is enough to make her a viable ally and friend, <em>Moira. </em>And tell your daughter Boscha to stop following me. I'm sure you have something to do with it."</p><p>     Alador watched, amused at the Prince. It seemed the Prince still indeed counted Alador among the most powerful witches he knew, and seemed to want to have Alador's support. And he would lie if he said it didn't feel good to have Moira be put back in her place. The Potions Master had become <em>much </em>to full of herself recently. He looked at the Prince. He had replaced his mask, but his eyes had not yet changed from their pits of darkness. He shuddered. "Now then. The reason I bring this up, is that you are to instruct your respective Covens to do nothing to hinder or punish these people. Or you will have to answer too me." The Coven Leaders shared a look. They'd heard the Liaras had beaten Belos handily in monthly duels repeatedly, and he was only 15. They stood no chance against him if he was angry at them. They all nodded in unison. "Good. Now, onto the second matter I wish too discuss. This is between me and Alador. The rest of you may leave." The Coven Leaders all stood, nodding their goodbyes. Alador sat, watching the Prince. His eyes had lost their darkness and were normal again. He watched Alador as well. When the Coven Leaders had left, the Prince stood beckoning Alador to follow him. Alador stood, following the tall man. They walked out until they reached the courtyard. The Prince turned towards Alador, conjuring another table and chairs, as well as a set of tea. They sat, the Prince removing his mask.</p><p>     "Alador. It has been too long since we last had a conversation like this. Two months now? Three? Ah, who cares anymore."</p><p>     Alador smiled. He'd be lying if he said he didn't miss the weekly conversations with the Prince. He always seemed much less terrifying in these circumstances. "Indeed, sir, indeed. What did you wish too discuss?" Liaras seemed to ponder for a moment. "Well, I'm sure you know of your twins... activities?" Alador stiffened. "Did they pr-" Liaras held up his hand. "Yes, they did. But don't worry, I'm not angry. A little annoyed, but not angry." Alador nodded. They sat in silence for a moment. "Alador, what do you know of your daughters views on her friends?" Alador blinked surprised. "Not much. I know they must be special though, since they made her willing to go against her mothers wishes." Liaras nodded. "And the twins told you nothing of this? Nothing at all?" Alador shook his head. "Nothing. I'm not overly surprised. They tend too take care of each other." Liaras nodded in response. "Well, you should know that you daughter is motivated by more than friendship for one of them." Alador looked at him in surprise. "Which one? Park or Porter?" The Prince gave him a devious smile. "I will not tell who, but know there may be a potential suitor in her midst's. That could rise to <em>very </em>high places." Alador nodded. "Now then, wish to resume the weekly excursions to you manor as well, Alador." Alador choked on his tea. He looked at the Prince, wide eyed. "Are you sure? After what happened three years ago?" Liaras nodded. "Indeed. Now, then. Let us move onto less important matters." They sat there, talking about the politics and machinations happening behind the scenes. Alador was glad to have a friend of sorts in the Prince. Despite the disaster that had happened three years ago, Alador had managed to continue his weekly talks with the Prince. Until a month ago. That day was scarred in his brain for eternity he was sure. After about two hours, Alador excused himself, stating he had business to attend to. Liaras had escorted him to the exit, and when he got back home, he decided to have a talk with his children.</p><p>     Amity sighed. Her father wanted to talk to her and the twins. That meant something important was about to happen. They sat in their respective chairs, watching their father as he paced in his study. He stopped, turning towards them. "you may be wondering why I've called you here today." They nodded silently. "It is because as you know, I was called to a Council of Covens today. You may not know this however. It was called by the Prince." They all stiffened. He'd mentioned them obviously. "And he has instructed that none of the Covens are to hinder or punish you." They all looked at each other in confusion. They hadn't expected that. "He also informed me of what you two did, Edric and Emira." The twins froze, looking at their father in fear. "He told me to not worry about it. But, I don't want this to happen again. The Prince is a powerful ally. Do you understand?" They nodded. "Good. You two may leave." They nodded, standing and leaving. He looked at Amity, and her blood froze. Especially after hearing what her fathers next words were.</p><p>     "I know you have feelings for someone within your group."</p><p>     Alador watched as Amity's face drained of all color. She was watching him fearfully. "He did not tell me who though. And advised me not to interfere in the matter, but to be prepared, should any potential suitors show up from you little group one day." Amity nodded, her face gaining a little bit of color. "Now I understand that you have an engagement this afternoon?" Amity nodded. "Then I will allow you to go. No funny business though, do you understand?" She nodded eagerly. "Good. Then you may leave."</p><p>     Amity left her fathers office. The Prince had almost ousted her to her father, but had told him not to interfere? Why? Why did the Prince care so much about their little group. He'd done so much for them already. Over the course of the week, Boscha had stopped being overtly hostile, kids talked to them again, and it seemed even some of Boscha's group were preparing to jump ship and join them sometimes. It was everything she'd wanted, to be popular again, but not out of fear, but now it felt like she'd gotten it only because she was a connection. She sighed. The Prince had some hard questions coming for him tonight. She made sure all her stuff was packed again, then shouldered her bag. It was already almost 6. She decided now was as good a time as any to head over.</p><p> </p><p>     Luz paced around the Owl House. She was waiting for her friends to finally show up. She'd spent the day getting everything ready and set up. Eda and Lilith had already left to get potion ingredients, and she's convinced Hooty not to antagonize anyone by listening to a story for about 3 hours straight. She shuddered at the memory. The house demon was fun, but he terrified her sometimes. She heard a nock on the door, and she practically flung herself over the couch towards the door. She sighed, seeing it was Amity. "Hey Ami! Welcome! You're the first to arrive, so you have your choice of seating and everything!" Amity looked around, before sitting next to where Luz was going to sit, putting her stuff down. She flopped onto the couch, giving Amity a lazy grin. The witch looked away, her face turning a tomato red. "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Luz was worried. Amity shook her head, the red leaving her face slightly. "No, Luz, nothing. Just, y'know, hot is all. Really, really hot. Ha, wow, is it just me or is it hot in here?! I'm gonna get some water!" Amity almost jumped off the couch, running for the kitchen. Before Luz could follow, she heard another knock on the door. Sighing, she looked at who it was. She opened the door, Gus and Willow looking at Hooty uncomfortably. "Hey guys! Come on in! Amity's already here, but choose your own spots!" They nodded, Gus proclaiming he was going to get so much human experience for the H.A.S members after this. Willow shyly said she had high hopes tonight would go well, before giving a smug grin at Amity when she saw where she was sitting. Amity turned red again under the witch's gaze. Luz looked between them confused before shrugging. "Alright, now we just need one more. Wonder if he's gonna show up?" They shrugged. Just then they heard the telltale sound of Hooty talking to someone. Luz jumped off the couch towards the door. Opening it, she saw Liaras, mask less but watching Hooty in fascination. He seemed to be trying to have a conversation with the demon, much to Hooty's delight. "I'm so happy SOMEONE wants to talk to me, Hoot Hoot!" Liaras was staring in fascination, and seemed like he was actually enjoying Hooty's company. He noticed Luz staring at him. "Ah, Luz, you didn't tell me about this extraordinary person. Why?" Luz looked at him, shock in her eyes. "You mean, you LIKE talking to Hooty?" He nodded eagerly. "Yes. Alas, Hooty, I must leave you. But, tomorrow morning perhaps we can continue this?" Hooty seemed to love this idea, screaming "Hoot!" at the top of his (hopefully nonexistent) lungs.</p><p>     Liaras stepped away from the house demon, into the house. He looked around. It was chaotic, but in a homely manner. He smiled. It was like his own room. "Nice to see you all again." He was wearing a grey tee-shirt, with a pair of grey sweatpants on. He had decided to don his royal signet ring today as well. "You too Liaras. Now that your finally here, we need to pick a movie to watch!" Luz then promptly ran out of the room. They watched her, mildly amused at her energy. Liaras sat down next to the TV, removing a plug from his pockets. He plugged the TV into it, as well as the DVD player. He focused, filling them with a line of constant electricity. He sighed, satisfied when he felt it enter the energy storage. He then got up, moving over towards the others. He sat next to Gus, who asked him if he would be willing to do an interview. Willow then asked if he had any way to help her focus her plant magic better. Amity asked how he could stand talking to Hooty. He smiled at their questions, answering as best he could. He told Gus he'd be happy to give an interview later, told Willow he'd bring a set of tomes he'd used to enhance his control, and told Amity he did, in fact, enjoy talking to Hooty. He then reminded her they had lessons later. They all thanked him for his answers, Amity staring at him like he was insane. Luz came in then, with a box full of movies.</p><p>     They looked them over, Luz answering questions to the best of her ability. Amity picked one up, and Liaras nearly choked when she looked at it. It was "A Nightmare on Elm Street." Seeing his look, she asked Luz what it was. Luz looked at the movie apprehensively. "That ones... that one will keep you from sleeping for a while." Amity raised an eyebrow. "Why?" Luz stopped, considering her next words carefully. "That one is... that one's a horror movie. About a dude who stalks in peoples dreams and kills them." Amity raised an eyebrow. "So? Doesn't sound that bad. And Liaras recommended we start with a horror movie, remember?" Luz shot the Prince a look. He was smiling, mischief on his face. "Liaras, why DID you recommend a horror movie?" He looked at Amity mischievously. "Because they often result in a significant emotional reaction. I may or may not want to see what we do when exposed to horror. Usually strong emotions like love and fear cause people to do things they wouldn't do unless pressured into it." He was giving Amity a very pointed look. She was looking back at him, fear and anger in her eyes. Luz shrugged. "Okie-dokie. Lets try it. We'll see if Freddy is scarier than any other dream demon on the Isles." Amity looked like she was going to protest thanks to the new information, but Willow stopped her, and Gus cheered. "I'll get to see what humans consider scary now! This will help with my human research immensely!"</p><p>     Liaras watched the movie with the others. He noticed Amity, as she got more and more scared, moved closer and closer to Luz, almost completely hugging the girl in fright. Gus had moved over to him, needing another person to remind him he was fine. Willow watched in both fascination and horror, scooching closer to the group. He was sitting in the middle, and both of them had almost sat right on top of him. He watched, feeling the same feelings as the others at Freddy. His gruesome way of killing the characters and his way of taunting them before their eventual deaths was definitely the highlight of the movie's horror. He controlled himself though. Luz watched almost completely unfazed. She'd probably seen this move many times over. She was hugging Amity. He looked at Willow, who glanced at them, a small smile on her lips at the sight. Gus couldn't take his eyes from the screen, and Liaras wondered briefly if this would scar the boy for life. At the end, Liaras got up, creating lights all over the room, and lighting the candles so the group could recover. Returning to his spot, he glanced at Amity. She was giving him a look of gratitude. He'd given her a way to cuddle with Luz that didn't seem intrusive or out of the ordinary. He bowed his head slightly in recognition. "Well, that was NOT fun. How about I get us something to eat?" The group nodded, arguing about what to get. Liaras sighed, stood up, and conjured a new table for them to sit at. Willow and Gus looked on in shock, while Luz and Amity took seats. "Now then. How about I get one of everything?" They all nodded, and he conjured all the food they'd discussed so far, the groups eyes widening in happiness at the feast of junk food in front of them.</p><p>     They ate for about 30 minutes, laughing and talking. It helped take the edge off the movie they'd just watched. Liaras recommended something more light hearted to calm everyone down. Luz nodded, going to pick one out. Amity watched Liaras cautiously. He seemed lost in thought, staring at the ceiling. She noticed something then. There was a scar running from the bottom of his chin down under his shirt. He usually wore a mask similar to his fathers, so it was usually covered up, but there it was, clear as day. And she noticed he had smaller, but much worse looking scars all over his body. The guy looked like he'd been through a war, his body covered in the things. He noticed her staring, and immediately covered them up. He looked embarrassed. He shuddered slightly, before conjuring and putting on a small cowl that covered his arms and most of his neck. He gave her a look that said "Don't mention it to anybody." She nodded, still curious to how his body had become so damaged already. She'd ask him later. Luz came over, throwing an arm around Amity as she pushed a movie into the middle of the table. Liaras looked at it, amusement in his eyes. Amity however was turning red at Luz's contact, and was worried she was going to pass out. "Really, Luz? <em>Lion King</em>?" Lux gave him an injured look. "Of course. It's a very light hearted movie, and should take everyone's mind off of worrying!" He snorted. "Alright then. But everybody, get ready to feel sad." He then moved over to the TV, probably going to charge it again.</p><p>     They watched movies until about 1 AM. Then Luz decided to fall asleep on Amity, which caused Amity to fall asleep with the human splayed out on top of her. Willow watched in amusement, before getting her own blankets and setting up a sleeping pad. Gus did the same soon after, and it was just Liaras, left to his own thoughts in the darkened room. He conjured a blanket and threw it over Luz and Amity, made sure the other two were fine, and then stepped away, banishing the table he'd conjured earlier. He conjured in it's place a small mattress, covered in white and golden sheets. Sighing, he laid down on it, careful not to wake anyone. He was in front of the door, so if anyone tried to sneak in he'd be there at least. He doubted Hooty would let anyone get close though. Sighing, he closed his eyes, falling asleep shortly afterwards. He dreamed almost immediately, but they were not comforting. They were memories. Memories of the worst things that had happened in his life so far. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Dark Night and A Bright Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Liaras is forced to relive the worst fight of his life, but something is different this time...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is a bit shorter, but I think covers one of the bigger events in the Princes past. You'll notice many references in earlier chapters to the incident from a month ago. Here it is! -Liaras</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One Month Ago</p><p>     Liaras groaned as he rolled out of bed. Today was a monthly duel with his father. Their relationship had deteriorated over the last three years, and his father had gotten colder. He seemed to give it his all each time now, and cared not how hurt his son was at the end. He refused to concede unless a spearpoint was held towards his throat. He won less and less, but the Emperor became more and more ferocious each time they fought. They had ended private lessons together; Belos seemed like he would kill Liaras if left without supervision sometimes. He'd taken to hanging out in his room for free time. It was easier than having to deal with his father or his cronies. He snuck off more and more often, visiting the guards and partying all night. But he still trained, and was still more than his fathers equal. He had surpassed him. He supposed that was why Belos had become so much more hostile. He viewed Liaras as a threat to his throne. And after what had happened three years ago, he was probably right. Liaras shuddered at the memory. What had happened in Blight Manor was known only by himself, Belos, Alador and Odalia. He had used every favor he could to keep Odalia from ever letting slip what had happened; her obsession with standing would've had her destroying everything. Alador was probably the closest Liaras had to a friend left outside of the friendly faces of the Coven. They still had monthly meetings, though they had skipped the last two. He chocked it up to Alador being busy more than anything. He'd heard Amity had become Top Student at Hexside, so Odalia was probably being more controlling than ever. He sighed. Something for another day. He donned his robes, heading down to the courtyard. What he saw surprised him. There was a crowd of guards surrounding the courtyard, whispering to each other. As he approached, he saw why. It was not Belos in the courtyard, but another person. He looked at the crowd. He spotted the Coven Leaders in the crowd, along with their families. As he approached, he stopped in surprise. The man in the courtyard turned towards him. When he saw the cold, blue eyes, he knew who it was. Belos was wearing his old armor from when he had crusaded across the Isles. His mask was the same, but it had been broken, the long antler like things on the ends broken in half, the eye sockets chipped at, and the beak destroyed in places. Liaras immediately summoned his ceremonial armor. It was golden, and had overlapping plates over the shoulders. It was beautiful, with the symbol of the Emperors Coven on the front breastplate. He also drew a scepter of magic into his hand, twirling it once. He was prepared for anything. Belos looked at those gathered, and began a speech.</p><p>     "Those gathered here today. You have come to see the power of the Prince. You will watch our battle, and judge for yourselves if he is a fit heir. We will hold nothing back. We will fight until one of us is unconscious or has surrendered. There are wards protecting you from the magic of our attacks, so do not be afraid of what happens. Watch, and judge."</p><p>     With that Belos looked at Liaras, a cold fury in his eyes. Liaras's eyes in return lost all color, becoming a swirling pit of darkness. Until flames roared over the eyes, making them burn a bright red. The onlookers leapt back, as if his very gaze burned them. And then, they were fighting. Belos had drawn his own staff in order to fight, and it made his magic twice as powerful. Liaras had to rely on his innate ability. Belos approached lazily, staff extended at his side. Liaras twirled his, creating a spell circle. 14 perfectly cloned copies appeared, made of the same blue energy as Liaras's staff. They held staffs of their own, and they advanced. Belos watched them advance, and then his staff shot out, swinging wildly. He dissipated all but one of the clones, and Liaras banished it, instead going in for physical combat. He matched Belos strike for stike, their staffs spinning an intricate dance through the air. The onlookers looked on with stony faces. Suddenly, Belos let out a wave of pure magic, causing Liaras to leap away. Belos used the time to generate a large gout of fire. Liaras simply banished it with a wave of his staff. Liaras summoned a horde of abominations, each six feet tall, and sent them after Belos. There were at least twenty of them. Belos simply twirled his staff, slicing them as they advanced. He leapt in the air, staff whirling, sending out row after row of flame. Liaras dissipated them with a twirl of his staff before leaping up. Belos watched in horror as Liaras drew five dragons in the air, each one shooting for him. He created a wave of fire, hoping it would destroy at least one. The dragons charged through easily, not so much as a scratch on their blue hides. He summoned a shield, and as each dragon hit it, he had to pour more magic into it, as each dragon cracked it in half almost. He felt his magic was already half used. Looking at Liaras, he saw the Prince had already drawn spell circles, causing ten pillars of stone to burst forth from the ground, the faces of a dragon on each of them. They shot towards Belos, who chopped each ones neck off, but felt himself draining. He realized unless he could send out one last large attack, he would lose. Liaras looked barely winded, hovering across from him with his staff pointed at the ground. Suddenly, that staff was moving, and a plume of fire, which broke off into multiple smaller spouts of fire, rushed towards him, each one taking the form of a dragon. He blocked them all, and retaliated with one last, desperate attack. He had used it to crush all resistance in his campaign for the Isles, and it had decimated an entire city. He released the wave of red energy. It was pure, unbridled magic, that killed anything it touched. The onlookers retreated farther away as they saw what was being released. It was a final move, one that had won every battle it had been used in.</p><p>     Liaras watched as his father prepared for his final move. It had been used only twice before, but he knew what happened. It killed everything it touched. He knew a shield would buckle instantly under it, so instead he did something else. He raised his hand, focusing on absorbing the wave. As it approached, he focused on absorbing it as soon as it hit his hand. And as it hit his outstretched fingers, they absorbed it. As his father finished the wave, his hand was still outstretched, the red energy from the wave crackling across his arm. He pointed it into the sky, releasing it as a solid beam until it was finally gone. He moved his hand down, and looked at his father. Belos was panting rapidly, watching Liaras with shock. Then, a bright light filled his eyes. Blinking, he watched as the world melted away, and a shadowy figure stepped from the light. They were humanoid in shape, but made of shadow, contrasting with the bright doorway they had stepped out of. "Whoa re you?" The shape simply watched him. Then, it turned away, walking back through the doorway. And he gasped at what he saw. In the doorway, they became distinct and clear. Long brown hair that flared at the ends, pale skin, and dark grey eyes. He stumbled back. "Mom?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Surprise! This was a fun one to write. Now you understand all the references to something that happened a month before the story begins. Now you have to wait until I reveal what happened three years earlier! That should be coming by chapter 15. Hope you enjoyed!- Liaras</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Next Day Pt 1.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Liaras wakes up to discover something terrifying. Luz and her friends learn something about their friend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another shorter chapter. Updates are probably gonna slow down a little from here. Anyways, enjoy! -Liaras</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Present Day</p><p>     Liaras awoke screaming. Everyone jumped up, and looked over terrified. They were even more terrified when they saw the scar on his neck glow with a wide light, and his arms crackling with red energy. Then he opened his eyes, and they saw a pure red, the same intensity as Belos but in the opposite color. And he proceeded to claw at his body, the red glow seeming to encompass him, before in a second, his body dropped, the lights disappearing immediately. They watched him, eyes wide open, as he raggedly breathed. They watched him for about 10 minutes before going over to check on him. His breathing was ragged, and his yes wide open, but there was no life in them. They would've though t him dead if not for the telltale signs of breathing. Suddenly, his back contracted, and he bent himself into an arch shape. He then promptly vomited, and the life came back into his eyes. They scrambled away from him, before he rose, eyes blinking as he woke up. He looked at them confused. "What? You look like I just died." He chuckled, trying to get up, however discovered he'd lost motor function within his arms and legs. "What? Oh, no. No, no no no... Not today."</p><p>     They were staring at him, concern prevalent on their faces. He looked at them. "Before I woke up, did I do something... odd?" They nodded. Luz spoke up first. "You're body started glowing red, and there was red light shining through your scars. It was creepy looking." They nodded. He sighed. "Amity. Do you remember what happened a month ago?" She nodded. That is a weekly occurrence. A side effect of what I did I believe. My body slowly releasing the magic I absorbed." Amity looked at him, concern overriding her features. Luz looked at her confused. "What happened a month ago?" Willow and Gus were also looking at her confused. Amity sighed before explaining the duel, and how Liaras had absorbed the power from his fathers attack, redirecting it. Gus and Willow looked at him, awestruck. Luz looked at him with concern. "So, you absorbed a direct blast from the strongest spell castable on the Isles, and redirected it, but there was so much magic that your body still rejects some once a week?" He nodded. "Wow. I did not expect that." He chuckled. "Be glad it was just light. Sometimes the wounds are ripped open, and blood sprays everywhere. It's why the scars haven't healed yet." They looked at him, horrified. He chuckled again. "Lets just forget what just happened please. That... is not a pleasant thing to remember." And the he was gone, fixing the house up and banishing away his furniture. They watched him the entire time.</p><p>     Liaras cooked them all breakfast, and they asked him about his different scars. The only one he refused to answer any questions about was the one on his neck. He glanced cautiously at Amity whenever it was brought up. Amity didn't seem to notice, but Luz did. It confused her. Amity was involved somehow, whether she knew it or not. Liaras was back to his usual snarky, sarcastic self after about an hour, and they decided it would be best to just act like nothing happened. They chatted until it was time for everyone to go home. Liaras, true to his word, excused himself an hour early and talked too Hooty the entire time. They shuddered. Liaras had to be insane to enjoy talking to the house demon. Willow and Gus left about an hour later. Amity stayed over a bit longer, talking with Luz about nothing and everything, before reluctantly admitting she needed to leave. Eda and Lilith arrived back home about an hour later. She told them about what had happened to Liaras, Eda looking impressed, Lilith looking worried. Luz spent the rest of the day working with Eda, brewing potions.</p><p>     Sunday passed with nothing happening, though there was a note from Liaras outside the Owl House. He said he had a gift for Luz tomorrow. She wondered what it could be. He was the Prince, so who knew. He had access to anything he wanted. On Monday, she found out. And it made her giddy with excitement. After running out of the Owl House so as not to be late for school, Liaras was talking to Steve and another person. He looked familiar, yet she didn't recognize him at the same time. She froze when she heard the name. "No Alador. I will not be interfering with your plans. Or anything relating to your family. Amity asked me for help after seeing my abomination, so I said yes." Luz was looking at Alador Blight. Amity's father. Who had, if Luz's assumptions were correct, been an abusive piece of- no, she wouldn't go that far. But she did not feel any warmth towards the man. Alador looked up, noticing her. "And is that the human? Luz, correct?" Liaras looked over, nodding. "Indeed. Luz, meet Alador Blight. Alador, Luz Noceda. The human that rediscovered an old way of casting magic by herself and somehow became strong enough to face my father in combat." Alador nodded in acknowledgement, Luz doing the same. "Now then, as I was saying, Steve will help get your children out of the Manor into town without being noticed. That will give you time to set up your wife so she doesn't notice. I'll bring them back afterwards, making sure your wife doesn't catch us. Then, it will be like they never left. Agreed?" Alador was nodding. Luz was simply confused. She went to Beast Keeping, talking to Viney until Liaras showed up. He set a package down next to Luz. He looked at her, an excited gleam in his eye. "Open it." She looked at him, before tearing the package open. Her breath hitched when she saw what was inside. It was gauntlet of pure gold, with cutouts at the tips of the fingers. Inside another box was a set of stamps. They had glyph faces on them. She looked at the Prince, confused. "The gauntlet is enchanted so that there when you put a stamp in it, a piece of paper will immediately appear, and have a glyph stamped onto it. Then, will the glyph to life and it will instantly activate." She stared at him in shock, before slipping the gauntlet on and hugging him. He seemed very uncomfortable from the action "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou." She was crushing him slightly, and he peeled her off him, setting her down in her chair. "Yes, well, your welcome. I tested it out already, so I know it works. It should make class much easier." She nodded eagerly. "You can try it out next class. Amity will probably have her draw hit the floor." Luz nodded again, unable to have words express how happy she was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Next Day Pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amity questions Liaras's intentions after talking to her father.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     The day went by normally. Luz and Liaras rushed towards Abominations, Amity's jaw dropping after seeing the gauntlet. (Luz referred to it as a 'Power Glove,' whatever that was.)  They had Oracle with Barcus, before finishing with Potions. Boscha approached Liaras, apologizing about something. Luz couldn't hear what, but it seemed important. Liaras accepted, and class went on normally. At then end of the day, they headed to meet their friends. Luz excitedly showed Gus and Willow the gauntlet, which amazed them both. Liaras talked in hushed tones with Steve in the corner, probably about the plans they'd been talking about earlier that day. She heard snippets, including 'Blight,' 'training,' and 'manor,' but nothing that made sense too her. Amity seemed not to have noticed either, instead talking to Willow and Gus. Luz decided to show off the gauntlets power. Gus and Willow gazed in amazement as a long vine grew from her finger, before she transferred it to them middle of the gauntlet, snapping it like a whip. She did the same thing with fire, and sent out a blast of ice. Liaras watched amused, still planning with Steve.</p><p>     After leaving Hexside and heading home, Amity was stopped by a servant. She was told to see her father immediately. She nodded, heading straight for the study. When she got there, her father was pacing back and forth, brows furrowed. When he noticed her, he stopped, nodding towards the chairs in front of his desk. She sat, and he sat next. She waited, Alador watching her with a mix of worry and excitement on his face. Finally, he spoke. "Your first lessons with the Prince start today. You will be escorted to an undisclosed location by the Price, where he shall train you. You are lucky to have found such an advanced teacher. His skill with abominations may surpass my own." She looked at her father in shock. He rarely acknowledged others skill, let alone one who was better than him. But she was also confused. "An undisclosed location? Doesn't that seem, odd? I mean, wouldn't it be better to be at the Manor?" Alador nodded, eyes lost in thought. "Indeed I thought the same thing myself. But, it was the Princes requirement. I know not why, but he is one of the few men I trust with this task enough to allow it." Amity continued to wonder about the strange decision as she went back to her room. It was odd, and she wasn't sure if she trusted the Prince that much yet. But, her father, who trusted no one, had said he trusted him. So, that was at least a good sign if anything.</p><p>     Liaras arrived at Blight Manor around 8. He flicked a finger, the doors immediately blowing open. He liked making grand entrances. Especially since it intimidated Odalia. He walked in, the servants stopping to observe him as he passed. He felt a flicker of pity for them. Dealing with Odalia must have been painful. And Alador. Despite the twos friendship (or really, partnership. They were not what Liaras would call friends) he knew Alador was probably even more ruthless and cunning than his wife. He was, however, still the nicer of the two. Alador was not overtly unpleasant like Odalia was, and when one grew as close to him as the Prince had, they saw he was still a man and not some inhumane monster. He cared about holding onto his station and for his family's future success more than anything. But, Liaras was not here for a reminiscent reminder of what had been. He was here to give Amity abomination lessons. When he reached the family's living room, he stopped in the doorway. He hadn't seen the family together in almost three years. Odalia stared at him with daggers. Alador watched him with a cold stare. The twins gave him curt nods, but their eyes said they were happy to see him. Amity, however, gazed at him with suspicion and worry. He spoke first. "I have come, as you undoubtedly know, to give Amity lessons." Odalia and Alador gave a small nod. "We will leave immediately, and return within the next hour and a half. If we do not return by then, an automatic distress signal shall arrive and tell you where we are." They Blight parents nodded again. "Then, let us be off. Goodnight, Odalia, Alador. See you tomorrow, Ed and Em." And with that, he spun around, Amity following him out. He sighed when they were outside the Manor. "I hate dealing with your mother. She is one of the <em>worst </em>people I've had to deal with." Amity nodded, gazing at him with suspicion. He grabbed her shoulder, teleporting into the clearing he had chosen. It was not far from Blight Manor, and was open. Perfect for practicing magic.</p><p>     Amity vomited. She was embarrassed, but Liaras seemed used to it. He simply magicked it away. She watched him carefully. This was an unusual arrangement in itself, but the location made her feel unsafe. It was sequestered, where no one could watch them. "Now then, let us begin. We shall start by seeing what you can create at the height of your power. After that, we shall move into questions. You can ask me anything you want." She nodded, focusing her energy as she created the most stable, complete abomination she could. It held together remarkably well, and it stood almost 6 feet tall. Liaras nodded, impressed. "Very well, you may dismiss it." She did so. It was tiring to keep an abomination in that form for long. "Now then, I promised you can ask any questions you like. Begin." He sat on a rock, his robe making him look like a holy man in a painting almost. She asked the one question that had ben nagging at her all night. "Why here?" He looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?" She looked at him, dumbfounded he didn't understand. "Why here, in this clearing of all places? You could've chosen anywhere on the Isles, but you chose a small clearing in the middle of nowhere, where anything could happen. Seems a bit suspicious, don't you think?" He looked at her, confused, before realization and anger crossed his face. He removed his mask, the item crumbling to dust. "You think I brought you here in order to what? Kidnap you? Brainwash you? What? If I wanted to do that, I would've just come to your house. No one in your family stands a chance against me. All of you working together with the servants only have a 10% chance of success against me. Do you think so little of me that I would stoop that low? If so, you can kiss any chance of friendly relations goodbye, and I'll leave you and your group alone. I'll go back to my father and leave Hexside. See what happens after it gets out that I'm angry with you. The people of the Isles will ostracize you like never before. I would have to go out and publicly request they leave you alone. And I might only do it for your friends. Because <em>you, </em> after everything I've told you, after the <em>pain </em>I've shared with you, which people have died from knowing, still seem to doubt me. So, is that what your saying?" Amity looked at the Prince. He seemed to have barely restrained anger, and he looked upon the verge of tears. That wasn't anger. That was a sadness that had eaten him alive from the inside out. A fear of being neglected and hated by others. She felt sorry for him, and for ever entertaining the though he was going to betray her. She sighed. "No, it isn't. I'm sorry, I'm just used to plots from other people to ruin my family."</p><p>     He released the pain and anger that had been building within his body. He knew the feeling. That didn't mean he felt any better after she had more or less accused him of betraying her after everything he'd done. But it made him feel better. "It's alright. Now, let me give you some tips." They spent the next hour practicing, and Amity's abominations become better each attempt. She seemed to strain a lot less each time. He smiled. When it was time to leave, he grabbed her shoulder again. She braced herself for the teleportation. He dropped her off, promising to see her tomorrow. He left before Odalia could try and talk to him. He stalked off the property. He noticed the figure watching from the trees. The white robes and avian mask a dead give away. He teleported next to the Shade. "Hello, Shade." The Shade turned to him, nodding slightly. He sighed. My father wants me home, doesn't he?" The Shade nodded again. "Well, shall we walk, or should I teleport us?" The Shade removed his mask, red eyes and blond hair striking against the Princes grey eyes and brown hair. He gave the Prince a crooked grin. "Well, your highness, since you seem to have forgotten about my task of making sure your ok at all times, you get to make it up by walking with me." Liaras laughed, laying an arm across the Shades shoulders. "Alright then, lets go. I'll be sure to fill you in as we go." The Shade smirked at him. "Come on. You know I hate mornings, and it's almost nine. If I don't get some sleep, how am I supposed to take care of my boyfriend?" Liaras laughed again. "I can take care of myself you know. Come on then. We've got some stuff to catch up on." They walked towards the castle, not a care in the world as they talked to each other. When they arrived, the Shade made him promise to talk to him in the morning. Liaras laughed, assuring him he would. With that, the two split up, both smirking in happiness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. For those worried about a Liaras/Luz romance, this ends all those fears. I'm not naming the Shade in this story unless he's given a canon name in the second season.  Anyway, hope you enjoyed! -Liaras</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Father And Son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Liaras returns to the Castle, and Belos wants to see him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Upon returning to his room, Liaras was surprised and disheartened to see Kikimora. She simply nodded to him. He followed her to the throne room. Upon entering, He saw Belos watching him. The Emperors golden mask had not been repaired since his fight with Luz. The cold blue eye watched him as he approached. He stopped a respectful distance from the throne, watching Belos with uncertainty. The Emperor rose, walking forward. Liaras stiffened. Belos only approached him when something big was about to happen. He sweated behind his mask, worried. Belos stopped in front of him, looking him over. He then said one phrase that left Liaras floored.</p><p>     "Let us take a walk." Belos left the throne room. He heard Liaras hurry to keep pace with him. He smiled beneath his mask. After what happened three years ago, they had not done this for fear of what the two would do. But, Liaras had matured since then, and as such Belos was willing to forgive and forget. He walked with Liaras, asking questions about school. He knew most of the answers already, but Liaras confirming them was good. Even if he omitted certain things. He was glad the Shade was much more talkative then his son about his happenings. It brought a smile to his hidden face. They walked until they reached the library. Upon entering, they sat in their respective seats. Belos watched the fire, Liaras watched him. After about five minutes, Belos spoke up. "I heard you had another... episode." Liaras stiffened. He knew he hadn't been expecting that. Belos looked at him. "I want you to know I'm sorry for forcing you to go through those." Liaras watched him carefully. Belos sighed, removing his helmet. Liaras removed his afterwards. He looked at and winced at the scar he knew ran from his chin down towards his stomach. Three years later and it still hadn't healed yet.</p><p>     Liaras watched Belos carefully. The man seemed to be neutral. No outward signs of hostility, and he was being fairly pleasant. He sighed. "Thank you, father. Now, why did you want to talk to me?" Belos chuckled, something he hadn't done in years. He looked at Liaras, blue eyes glowing with happiness for once rather than anger. "I wish to rebuild our relationship. You've grown since that incident three years ago." Liaras winced slightly. The burns around his fathers eyes were a reminder of what he'd done. "And since you've begun going to school, I hope you grow even more. In fact, I've heard your already on track to become star student." Liras bowed his head. "Yes. I would, however I turned it down. You know how I feel about titles." Belos nodded, laughing quietly. "Indeed. Though I also heard you made friends. About time." He looked at Belos. There was no anger in his eyes. Just parental kindness. He hadn't seen the look in three years. "Indeed. Do you know who?" Belos nodded. "Willow Park. Possible future Coven Leader of the Plant Coven. Augustus Porter, most advanced Illusionist in years, given his age. Amity Blight. No surprise there considering you and Alador's friendship. And Luz Noceda. The human."</p><p>     Belos watched amused as Liaras choked on the tea he had been drinking. The boy gave him a look of concern. "Are you angry?" Belos shook his head. "No, In fact I'm glad. The human may have put a dent in my plans, but I hope you will convince her to join a Coven rather than become a wild witch. I have seen your petition for Edalyn's Coven as well. While it is a good idea, Edalyn Clawthorne is not exactly someone I trust with anti-corruption. Lilith however, I would be fine with. She may have failed me, but if she can convince Edalyn to join the Coven, I'll be much happier. Tell Luz that at school, so that Edalyn and Lilith might know." Liaras nodded. "Will do." Belos nodded in acknowledgment. They sat in silence, drinking tea, watching the fire. "You know, this your mothers favorite drink." Liaras gave him a look. "I saw her, you know." Belos looked up sharply, hope on his face. "Where?" Liaras gave him a pointed look. "During my episode. I was dreaming about the fight last month. Then after releasing the magic, which is when the episode started, the world went dark. Then, a door opened, and there was a bright light. A shape of shadow stepped out. When I called out to them, they reentered the doorway. And it was mom. She looked older too." Belos felt elation rise in his chest. "Was it like the other dreams you've had?" Liaras seemed to ponder it for a moment. "Yes. It could be a vision. I hope it is."</p><p>     Liaras and Belos chatted for about an hour. Belos left first, stating he had duties to attend to. He left with a whisper, walking back towards his room. His thoughts were swirling, all of them about what Liaras's dream could mean. When he got to his chambers, he removed his mask. He sat on his bed, and cried. He cried in happiness, and in sorrow. He remembered how she had left. She couldn't take it anymore The stress of being the Empress. So she went to the Human Realm. She had cried as she said goodbye, hugging both of them. He had let her go, unable to cause her any harm. Liaras and him had watched in tears as she left. Now, ten years later, Liaras had had a dream. And that dream implied she would return. He sighed after a while, wiping his eyes. He set his mask on his desk, changed into his night clothes, and laid down. His dreams were filled with her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This will be important for Chapter 15. Just keep that in mind. -Liaras.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. An Empress and A Door</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Belos dreams of the last time he saw his wife.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A bit of a more somber chapter this time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     10 years ago...</p><p>     He was awoken by his wife again. This was the twentieth time in a row. He sat up, watching as she stared at the shadows, panic on her face. She flinched when she saw him moving. He held her, trying desperately to assure her everything was alright. She stopped shaking after a minute, falling asleep on his shoulder. He laid her back down, before laying himself down. He sighed. She was getting worse. He couldn't just let her go though. The stress of being Empress (a secret Empress no one knew about, but still an Empress) had finally gotten to her. He sighed again. But he could not sleep. Instead, he stood, moving to his desk. He rifled through the pile of letters he'd received, burning up those that he could care less about. He sighed, looking at the amount of proposals he had gotten. So many people, wanting the Prince already...</p><p>     After about 8 hours, his wife woke up. She looked at him, concerned to see him up so early working. He smiled at her sadly. She came up to him, asking the one damnable question again. "Did it happen again?" He nodded, sighing. He looked at her, concern on his face. "I wish I could help you, but other than letting you completely leave us I can’t. No one knows who you are, so you could have a fresh start. But you'd have to leave me and Liaras. And I'm not sure we could handle it, any of us." She nodded, sadly. They sat in silence, him working, she watching silently. She spoke lightly. "Maybe I should go." His head almost snapped at how fast he looked at her. "What?" She looked at him sadly. "I'm not going to be able to handle this. I think that's been established. I don't want Liaras to grow up with an nonfunctioning mother. That would be worse than having no mother." Belos stared at her, unable to bring himself to say anything. Whatever he said, he was sure he'd cry afterwards. "Cìrana... I understand. But will you just leave us and never come back?" His wife stared at him, before shaking her head no. "I would not leave forever, just a few years. So that I can try and... recover, from my condition."</p><p>     Belos had agreed. He didn't know why, but he had. He arrived with a portal key, one of the few left. He looked at it. It was wooden, with a single golden eye on it. Clicking it, the door appeared. The eye looked at him, before opening up and revealing a bright light. Liaras was watching with interest. He was standing next to Belos, unaware of what was happening. He stared in amazement at the light, eyes seeing who know what. He chuckled slightly. Liaras, at 5, already showed such talent and curiosity. It was like looking at a smaller version of himself. His smile left when his wife entered the room though. His wife had a trunk full of clothing and amenities. She smiled at them sadly. "Hi, L. How're you doing?" Liaras giggled. L was a nickname his mom used with him, and only she was allowed to use it. He ran up, hugging her. She looked at him sadly, before looking at Belos. He had removed his mask, revealing his eyes were tearing up. Hers did as well. "Hey L? Mom's gonna leave for a while. But you stay nice to your father, hear me?" Liaras nodded eagerly. "Ok. When are you coming back?" She looked at him, and couldn't stop the tears from coming any longer. She hugged Liaras, sobbing. "I don't know. Maybe never. But, L, stay strong for me, please? I-i'll try to get back when I can, alright?" Liaras was crying now. "Why? Why are you leaving?" She hugged him tighter, and she felt another set of arms embrace them. Belos had come over and wrapped them both in his arms, crying silently. They sat there, vrying for almost 10 minutes. Belos helped her up, before looking at the Prince. "Mom.. mom has to go some where so she can get help. But, I’ll see you again probably." And with that Belos pulled Liaras with him to the side, both crying still as Cìrana gave them one last look, tears on her face. "Goodbye for now." And with that she was gone.</p><p>     Present Day</p><p>     Belos woke in a cold sweat. He looked around, reminding himself it was only a memory. And then he cried with happiness. They had planned for only 3 years. 3 had turned into 10 after Edalyn Clawthorne stole the key from him. It was only fitting, he supposed. He had stolen it from her before, after all. So he had waited. And when he saw the human enter the arena to save the witch, and saw the portal, he knew what he had to do. He had fought her, and she had proven a remarkedly skilled opponent. He would lie if he wasn't impressed. And she had given him the portal in exchange for Edalyn. When she left, however, she destroyed the portal. He had given her a look of pure hatred then, as he though she had just cost him his wife. But after discovering he could repair it, he had felt nothing but elation. And admiration. The human had done what he'd have done in the situation. He had lost all anger at her or Edalyn, instead just overjoyed to have a chance. Something he'd not dared hope for after Edalyn had stolen the key. But the Day of Unity was close. And he was happier than he'd been in years.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So Liaras's mom finally has a name; Cìrana Hope you enjoyed a small look into Both Liaras and Belos's past. I'll also probably upload smaller chapters throughout the week, with a big chapter on the weekends, due to time constraints. -Liaras</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Day of Unity Pt. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Belos and Liaras prepare for the Day of Unity; Meanwhile, Eda and Lilith start to dig through the Princes past.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Act 1 is almost over. But don't worry! There will still be daily (maybe slightly delayed) updates. This story is FAR from over.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Belos watched as the portal was being completed. It would take another day or two, but it was almost time. It would be completed by the anniversary of Cìrana leaving, and Belos couldn't wait. It had been ten years, ten long years, and soon he would be able to see her again. He sighed. No one knew what the day of unity truly was aside from him, Kikimora, Liaras and the Shade. And they were the only ones who worked on the project. Only Lilith had known about it outside of the group of four, but she didn't know what it was. The Coven Heads had sked him about it from time to time, saying they'd heard whispers of a grand plan. He'd shushed them. They would all soon know though. He smiled, and removed his mask. It had been three years since he'd broken his promise towards his wife. And the mask he was currently staring at was a reminder. It was an ugly, twisted thing. The beak, eyes and horns of the mask had been melted and twisted, looking like a sick abomination of workmanship. He shuddered. That night, three years ago, when Liaras had confronted him on the eve of his mothers leaving had been... unpleasant. Belos remembered the blood and screams. The sight of fire. And the look his son had given him. It shook him to his core, and he'd grown to hate his son for a while. But he had started to repair the bond. He could do it, for her.</p><p>    Liaras was in town with the Shade. He was wearing a white tank top, black shorts and a black jacket. The Shade watched him, a small smile on their face. They had come to the coffee-blood shop (coffee but mixed with the blood of every species imaginable) to talk. It had been a while since they'd been on a... was this a date? Liaras wasn't really sure. But seeing the Shade without his usual cloak and dagger attire made him happy at least. The Shade asked him questions about how his tenure at Hexside was going. He answered as best he could, and the Shade always gave small smile when he admitted to doing something foolish. He also seemed to sour slightly when he brought up Luz. He said after a while, "You know, I think your jealous." The Shade gave him a hurt look, but his eyes were sharp. "Of who?" Liaras smirked, leaning forward. "Luz. Whenever I bring her up, you tense up and seem to sour. Are you jealous she gets to spend time with me?" The Shade looked at him, before laughing. "You always read me like a book, L. And everyone else for that matter." Liaras chuckled. "Well, don't forget that you're only older than me by 3 years. How long have I known you? And how long have you been my bodyguard?" The Shade thought it over. "About 10 years now. Surprising, isn't it? We first met and I thought you were a stuck up, arrogant prick. You are, but you're much more that. That's why I think I fell for you." Liaras chuckled at that. "Well, don't be worried about Luz. She already has someone falling hard for her." The Shade looked up, curious. "Oh? Who?" Liras smirked, happy to have something the Shade didn't for once; information. "Now now, don't be pushy. You know I like having some leverage. And what better leverage than information?" The Shade simply pouted, giving him a sad and mad look. He sighed. "Alright, I'll give you a hint. They turn into a tomato whenever Luz is around." </p><p>     The Shade was walking through Bonesborough with Liaras when he saw it. He looked over, eyes scarcely believing it. Yet there it was. The man from three years ago was watching them. He held up one finger. The Shade swallowed. He'd personally hunted down and killed him. He was sure of it. Shaking his head, he looked over again. The man was gone. He sighed. It was probably just the memory of the event. But still, it worried him. He walked with Liaras, the two happy to not be recognized. Until they walked right into Luz and her group of friends. Literally. Luz bumped into Liaras, falling down. Amity walked into him, nocking them both down. Gus and Willow just watched amused. Liaras helped Luz up, and the Shade helped Amity up. Luz gasped when she saw it was Liaras, looking at the Shade afterwards, her eyes open wide in curiosity. Liaras spoke first. "Apologies Luz. Me and my friend here were walking without watching. We'll be going now." He turned to leave, the Shade turning with him. But Luz grabbed both their arms. "Oh no, your not getting away that easy. Who's your friend?" Liaras looked at the Shade, a question in his eyes. He shook his head. Liaras nodded, looking at Luz. "This is my bodyguard. The Shade." Amity's eyes went wide and she stepped away from the golden haired man, looking at him in fear. Gus and Willow did the same. Luz just looked at them confused. The shade just chuckled. "Yes. The reason they're running away, Noceda, is because I have a reputation." Luz looked at the group curiously. Amity shuddered, speaking in a small voice. "Luz, the Shade is... a bedtime story, made so we'll eat our meat and be good. He's the Emperors personal executioner. And he has a longer body count than any on else but Belos on the Isles." Luz looked at the Shade, her eyes going wide. She all but ran backwards, almost tripping over her feet. He watched them amused. "Yes. My predecessor was quite effective. However, I have only been the Shade for ten years." Luz relaxed slightly at that. The others stayed alert. "So what are you doing walking around like your best friends?" Liaras snorted, the Shade giving him a dangerous group. Liaras only laughed at it.</p><p>     Luz walked with Liaras and the Shade, her friends relaxing as they walked. It turned out that the Shade was quite knowledgeable of their group. Liaras scolded the Shae, saying, "You care too much. Your like a lost puppy with how much you watch over me." The Shade had turned red at that, in embarrassment not anger though. She could tell there was something going on between the two, but she wasn't sure what. She watched them interestedly. They were fascinating. They joked and what Luz could've sworn flirted with each other as they walked. She laughed. They clearly liked each other. How did they not notice? It was evident in the way they interacted. She said this to Amity, who facepalmed. Luz shrugged, no idea why. Willow was snorting behind her. They stopped by the fountain. Liaras turned, looking at them. "Well, then. This ahs been fun, but me and Shade over her need to leave. See you at school, guys." The Shade gave him a look. "Oh, really L? Stealing me back to the castle. Do I embarrass you?" Liaras froze, giving the Shade a look. Luz giggled. "L? Is that your nickname?" Liaras gave the Shade a look, before looking at Luz. "Yes. But only he is allowed to use it." Luz smiled at him, eyebrows wiggling mischievously. "Alright, <em>L.</em>" Liaras gave the Shade a look that promised revenge. "Alright then, Shade. How about I spill an embarrassing secret about you? You gave up my nickname, something you <em>know </em>only you should use and know. What should I say in revenge?" The Shade gave him a cold stare. "Don't you dare." Liaras shrugged. "Alright, <em>boyfriend.</em>" The Shade went a deep scarlet in embarrassment as the group looked between the two. "Really? I thought you guys were clueless idiots who liked each other. I didn't know you guys had already figured it out!" Liaras gave Luz a look. "Big talk from someone who fits that description perfectly." The Shade busted out laughing, and Willow had a smug smile. Amity turned a bright scarlet, and Gus looked at the group with Luz, confused. "What? How? I'm fairly certain I would've noticed if someone liked me! Amity, what are they talking about?" Amity facepalmed again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A bit of Lumity. More in future chapters, don't worry. With some help from everyone's favorite wingwoman and Prince.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Day of Unity Pt. 2: The Princes Folly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Belos and Liaras prepare for the Day of Unity; Meanwhile, Eda and Lilith start to dig through the Princes past.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, Part 2 of 3 of the Day Of Unity. After that, we'll get into Chapter 15. THAT is gonna be a long chapter. And full of tidbits about the past and future. Note; This chapter happens at the same time the previous one took place.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Eda and Lilith were in the Owl House, rifling through stacks of paper. They were looking over everything they could about the Prince. While had been nothing but seemingly nice to them, they weren't taking any chances. Eda had broken into the library (the librarians attacked her on sight at this point) and gotten every document she could find on the Prince. Lilith had likewise looked over everything she'd been able to salvage after fleeing from the Emperors Coven. Looking them over, she sighed. There was almost nothing here. Then she thought of something. "Edalyn, do you have anything about him from three years ago?" Eda looked at her, confused. "Yeah, why?" Lilith thought before answering. "Well, I'm sure you noticed the scar, right? Running from his chin down his stomach towards the center of his torso?" Eda shook her head, confused. "No, nothing like that. Mainly cause despite being in casual wear he had a leather neck brace lookin' thing on. Thought it was odd, but his dear old dad has one too." Lilith nodded, thoughtful. "Well, that scar is from three years ago. One night, the Prince left the castle, no idea why, but when he returned with Belos, he was passed out. That scar had dried blood around it, and Belos's mask had been melted and twisted, looking grotesque. He never told me what happened, but whatever it was must've been bad." Eda nodded, rifling through the papers. "Here's one. Says there was Parade, and the Prince was there. Huh, weird." Lilith looked at her, eyebrow raised in question. "Yes?" Eda looked at her, concerned. "That same day, there was a fire at Blight Manor. And it was reported Belos was seen nearby. Belos denied it, saying it was probably a trick of the flames or hallucination from breathing in smoke." Lilith nodded. "So, probably a correlation considering the mask looked half melted when he returned, but what caused the fire?" Eda shrugged. They turned back towards the stack, looking for more.</p><p> </p><p>     Belos looked at the mask as he worked. It was a stark reminder of the Prince and the danger he posed should he lose control again. He shuddered at the thought. That had been the most horrifying night of his life since he'd wiped out the last village in his conquest. Both those nights were burned into his memory. The screams, the blood, the fire. All of the things that made the nights unbearable. He shuddered. Looking at the pile of mail he'd received, he sighed. There were probably close to 25 requests for the Princes hand. They were all hidden behind the veil of being dinner parties and the like, but he knew what they were. He sighed. Looking again at his old mask, he grimaced. He got up, walking towards a mirror. Looking at it, he saw the burns around his eyes. Sighing, he turned. There was a palisman sitting there, already dead. He picked it up, preparing himself. He felt the attack coming. Without a second thought, he cracked it open, pouring the magic liquid in his eyes. He felt it swirl and his body recover. He shuddered in relief, putting it in a bin. Looking at the mirror, the burns had receded slightly. He'd been doing this for the last three years, but the burns still remained.</p><p> </p><p>     Eda was looking through old accounts written about the fire three years ago. She'd never heard about it, and if Belos was involved, it didn't surprise her. He'd probably fixed it himself, and then made sure no one who was involved would reveal what he had done. She felt anger rise in her, and she pushed it back down. She needed to be focused. Looking over the papers, she assumed that Belos had gotten ahold of all but one copy of each. Probably destroying them. He didn't need anyone connecting him to the fire it would seem. But how did that Liaras fit into it. After meeting the kid, she was certain he wasn't like his father. Sighing, she reread the documents. But nothing stood out. Until she saw a picture. The Prince was staring out of the parade. Following where the Prince was looking, Eda saw him. And her heart stopped. The man was wearing a red robe, with a symbol on it. A symbol used by those that were enemies of the Empire. Her breathing stopped. "Lily, look at this." Lilith looked over, and when she saw where Eda was looking, her face went whiter than it had already been. "I think we know where the scar came from." Lilith only nodded, looking hard at the man in the robe. "Eda, that man... he's the leader of that sect of the rebels." Eda looked at her sharply. "So what? You think he saw the kid, and thought that it would be the best day to get at him? Time he's under heavy guard, but out in public?" Lilith shook her head. "No. But, Liaras had, and still has, a rather friendly relationship with Alador Blight." Eda thought, and then realization donned on her. "The fire. The Prince goes to see Alador that day, and this dude follows. While Liaras is talking to Alador, Mr. Murder over here breaks in, and tries to kill them both. Liaras uses his magic, setting the manor on fire. And Belos arrives after hearing the Manors on fire in order to save his kid." Lilith nodded. Eda looked at the picture again. "Oh, Titan. What have we uncovered?"</p><p> </p><p>     The man watched as the golden haired man looked at him. He held up a finger. The man, his attempted murderer, blinked, but the other man was gone already. He was watching them from the shadows in the distance. He pulled the hood down, revealing the burns on the side of his face. His face had been melted and reforged, metal showing among the scarred flesh. His eye also had a long scar over it, milky white, having been cut out almost by the assassins blade. He watched, unfazed, as they walked on. He smiled gruesomely. 3 years later. And now he would finish the job.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mysterious watcher and murderer? Yep. Next chapter will be the end of the Day of Unity arc, and Chapter 15 will be the big reveal of what TRULY happened at Blight Manor 3 years ago.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Day of Unity Pt. 3: The Empress and the Nurse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cìrana is in the hospital, having been struck down by a nasty virus. A woman named Camila Noceda takes care of her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again, a chapter that runs concurrently with the previous two. Note it starts running at the same time after she gets out of the hospital. And Camila is finally here? Who expected that? Anyway, next chapter, the three story lines will all meet up finally. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Cìrana awoke with a nasty headache. Groaning, she rolled over, looking out the window. The tree line, turning a beautiful golden and red with fall approaching, had the sun high above it. She rolled out of bed, before checking the 'phone' as the humans called them. Even after 10 years, she still hadn't fully acclimated to human society and norms. Especially in 'America' here just about everyone was different. She sighed, rising. Going towards the bathroom, she opened up the medicine cabinet. She had been surprised that humans had developed remedies for just about everything without magic. What humans called science would've mystified and shocked almost every other witch on the Boiling Isles. She took out the thermometer, checking her temperature. Sure enough, she had a fever. She sighed again. Well, time to call in sick. She did so, her boss wasn't very angry. She worked at a small coffee shop and bookstore. The woman who owned it was a kind, elderly lady. She was lucky to have met her. She took some medicine, then made herself some breakfast. Another thing that had surprised her; humans could store and cook food almost instantly without any magic. She sighed, simply sitting down and having her morning normal; a cup of coffee and a biscuit. She went back to her bedroom, laying down she slept like the dead.</p><p>     After a week, Cìrana went to see a doctor. He told her she had caught a nasty strain of summer flu. She was permitted to the hospital after that, wearing a mask the entire time .The nurses gave her appreciative looks. She was lying bed, resting, when she first saw her. The nurse entered, looking at a clipboard. She gave Cìrana a very tight smile. Something was bothering her. The woman asked her some questions. After answering them the nurse left. But not before Cìrana had seen her name. 'Camila Noceda.' She frowned after learning it. There was something <em>familiar </em>about the name Noceda. But she couldn't put her finger on it. Sighing she slept again.</p><p>    After a week, Camila and Cìrana had formed a close relationship, or at least as close as one could get with the person in charge of keeping you alive at that moment. She learned Camila had a daughter, Luz. She was waiting for her to get home from summer camp. Camila seemed to tear up slightly talking about it. Something was there, but she wouldn't pry into that. When she told Camila she had been forced to leave her husband and son behind because of societal pressure, Camila had understood. She said that Luz was the same way, though for different reasons. One night, when Cìrana had been reapplying her Illusion ears, Camila had walked in. The woman had just stared, before shaking her head. Cìrana hoped she had thought it was just her imagination.</p><p>     </p><p>     Belos stood before the Portal. He smiled. It was almost time. Another hour or so, and it would be ready. He would hopefully see her again. He removed his mask, setting it with his armor on the armor rack in the chamber. He stared at it. It had been used for glorious conquest once. He hoped it wouldn't be used again. He sighed, sinking down. And laughed, a bright, happy sound. Only a few hours. And they would all be reunited and happy again.</p><p> </p><p>    Cìrana was let out of the hospital after almost two weeks. She thanked Camila. Camila had simply shrugged, saying it was her job. When Cìrana got home, she checked the date. And all her happiness died. It was <em>that </em>day. She sighed. Hopefully not another disappointment. She got up, heading towards her car. Getting in, she went to the address. Upon arriving, she was surprised too see Camila at the house. She drove further down the road, stopping out of sight (hopefully) and walked towards the shack in the woods. She would sit here all day, waiting for the door too open. As she sat there, she decided to finally go into the dilapidated house. She was surprised too see it was fairly cozy inside. The outside had convinced her it would be terrible, but it was quite nice. She wished she'd entered the house before now. As she sat in the empty house, alone, she thought of what she would do. It had been ten years. Would Belos even still remember her? Or Liaras? Did they even care? <em>No, they do. Belos probably has a good reason for not having opened the portal yet.</em> But it had been ten years. This would be the last time she waited. After this year, the Boiling Isles would be her past. She was so entrapped by thought, she jumped when the door open and someone gasped. Looking, it was Camila.</p><p>     Camila watched as the woman she had taken care of these past two weeks jumped up from where she had been sitting. Camila frowned. Had she followed her here? Maybe. But there was still doubt. She probably had a good reason. Looking at the woman, she noticed she was wearing a... robe? It looked like a regal thing, form one of Luz's fantasy novels. Why was she wearing one? "Cìrana? What are you doing here?" The woman looked at her, then looked away. "This was the last place I saw my family. 10 years ago on this day." Camila made an o with her mouth. So this was the anniversary. Was that why she wore that robe? As a memory. "They promised to meet me here on this day after three years. This is the last year. If they don't come this year, they'll have lost me forever." Camila watched as the woman sat, turned away from her. But she could tell there were silent tears running down here face. Watching, Camila felt bad for the woman. And felt anger towards the woman's husband. How could he do that? Abandon his wife, take her son, and then leave her alone for a decade with no word? "That <em>pendjeo</em> is in for a rude awakening if I get my hands on him," she muttered. "Well, forgive me for my language, Cìrana, but your husband is a fucking idiot." Cìrana shot her a look of sadness. "Why? I decided to leave. And besides, he's an important man. Where we're from, the most important. Believe me, he probably wants to come. But where I'm from, many, <em>many </em>things can prevent him." Camila gave her a look. "Well, who is he? If he's so important, why wouldn't he be here?" Cìrana gave a dark laugh. "For the same reason I left. There are many, <em>many </em>people who would like nothing more than too kill him and my son. My existence wasn't public knowledge in order too keep me from being a target. That's one of the reasons I left. That, and the responsibilities were too much for me.' Camila looked at the woman again. Truly looked. The woman was strong, independent. But something had cracked in her. Had been torn asunder by something. "Well then, he was selfish for marrying you despite that. Who is he anyway? A mob boss or something?" Cìrana shook her head, and removed her hat. Camila gasped. Her ears were pointed. Cìrana gave her a look. "He is Emperor Belos of the Boiling Isles. And the most powerful witch in written history." Camila gaped at the woman. Suddenly many things made sense. The odd consistency of her blood from her blood tests. That night when she could've sworn there was a golden circle and pointed ears, but after blinking they were gone. "Y-you're not... human?" She shook her head. "No. And that door is a portal to my world. That is why I've been here every day and don't blame him. There are any number of things that could've happened to the gateway."</p><p>    Liaras and the Shade were standing with Kikimora and Belos, gazing at the portal. It had been rebuilt and repaired. "The Day of Unity is upon us." Belos said it with a powerful, gleeful voice. They simply nodded. Liaras was wearing his ceremonial robes, the shade in his standard outfit of white cloak and golden owl mask. Kikimora watched in interest, glee in her eyes. Belos stepped forward, and began pouring magic into the portal. Liaras stepped forward, doing the same. The portal flickered, slowly coming too life. And then it did, a bright golden glow coming from the circle. And a hooded man, a symbol of rebellion printed across his chest, raised a dagger, and flung it at the Prince.</p><p>    Cìrana's eyes opened wide. The door had warped into the old golden eyed one that had taken her here in the first place. Camila followed her eyes, mouth open in shock. Then the door swung open, revealing a wall of golden light. Camila looked at the woman. "Is that?" Cìrana nodded, stepping forward. She had not dared for this moment in years, but here it was. She looked at Camila. "Would you like too see it?" Camila looked at her, mouth still open. She nodded her head. "Maybe... maybe it will help me understand Luz. Too see the things that she talks about but I know nothing of." Cìrana smiled, offering a hand too Camila. Camila took it, grateful. They walked forward through the portal. And the women stared in horror at the scene before them. A tall man was down on the ground, not moving but barely breathing. TO Cìrana's horror, she recognized it was a grown up Liaras. Belos was staring at his son in horror as well, his mask off. Then his eyes turned a bright blue, burning like pits of fire. And a white-robed, golden haired man was next to Liaras, eyes open wide in fear. He was crying. Kikimora was blasting a spell meanwhile at a man with a robe that made Cìrana's blood go cold. <em>A rebel.</em> And then Belos had picked the man up, and broke both his arms. The man screamed in pain, but gave Belos an evil look. "Thwarted again by that damn Prince. He should've died three years ago. Damn him for getting your strength, you fucking disgrace of a ruler." Belos had pulled the man down a whispered one thing. </p><p>     "You will die screaming. And then, I will track down your order, and they will all die screaming, begging for mercy. And not one of you will receive it." And Belos had dragged the man out of the room, not wanting his wife or the human too see. He stopped, dropping the man. He turned around. His wife was here with a human. A <em>human.</em> But not just any human. A human who looked extremely close to the human his son had befriended. Who was looking at him with nothing but contempt and horror in her eyes. </p><p>     Camila watched the man closely. He approached, and Camila stiffened, reaching to pull a weapon from her purse. Cìrana put a hand up. "Camila, meet my husband, Emperor Belos of the Boiling Isles. That man, who he was about too do unspeakable things too, is a rebel who's only goal is too kill him and my son." Camila gave the grotesque man on the ground a face of disgust. Any pity she'd felt towards him was gone. Belos looked over, rushing towards his son. He grimaced, pulling the dagger from the young man's back. The Prince screamed in pain as it was removed, and Camila saw why. The dagger was serrated on both sides. She wasn't sure he would be able to survive. And then she watched in shock and amazement as Belos pointed a finger at the boys back, and with both disgust and wonder as the boys veins, arteries, muscle and skin reknit itself together. After it was done, he gave the golden haired man a nod. The man nodded, picking up the Prince and leaving, blood staining his hands and the boys back. Belos turned towards them and approached, sorrow on his face. "Hello, Camila. I am Emperor Belos. This is not the best time, we can continue this later. Cìrana, Kiki here will take you too the royal chambers. I should be there in a few hours. Cìrana nodded, Camila watching the Emperor carefully. He turned from them, and grabbed the old man by his neck, fragging him with anger from the room. The small red demon from earlier cleared her throat. Looking over, Camila noticed her hair was made out of claws. "We should leave him too his work. It is... unpleasant when he gets ahold of someone who attacks his family or Coven." They nodded, following her. Camila asked questions about the Isles, mainly how long Belos had been Emperor, where they were, and what the Hell was a Titan? Kiki answered all her questions, seemingly unperturbed by the humans questioning nature.</p><p>     Belos sat the man in a chair, and sat across from him. "You will tell me everything about what happened that night three years ago. Or I will make your death as painful as possible and just pry them from your memory myself." The man simply gave him a sick smile. "Do your worst." Belos obliged him .The screaming was almost so much he stopped, but he did as he said. And then using his magic, extracted the memories and viewed them himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Weren't expecting this were you? Next chapter is probably gonna take two days too get out. But it's worth the wait since you get two chapter today right? After that, we'll move into a fluff arc, with very little conflict until the end. And then the final arc after that. Wait until you see how THAT one ends. -Liaras</p><p>P.S for those wondering how to pronounce the name, it's pronounced like lee-are-us. Anyone, hope you enjoyed! -Liaras</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Flaming Prince and The Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>3 years ago, Liaras attended a parade. Afterwards he went to Blight Manor. A mysterious fire started, and killed many of the staff.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The big reveal that caused Belos too grow apart from Liaras! Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     3 years ago...</p><p>     Liaras hated parades. But, he knew his father wanted him too keep up appearances, so he pretended to be happy. No one cared if he was it felt. As he walked along, he felt the eyes of the people on him. They wanted desperately too know who he was, but were afraid too get close. He sighed. Nobody cared anymore. Except for the Shade. And hopefully, his mother. Another reason he hated today. A parade, <em>and </em>it was on the anniversary of his mother leaving. He hoped she was okay. His father was walking beside him, surrounded by the best of the best. Lilith walked next too him, with Kikimora trailing almost directly behind them. The four most important and powerful members of the Coven, all at the head. He knew it was posturing. He just didn't care anymore. He just wanted <em>something </em>exciting too happen.</p><p>     The man watched the Prince, ire in his features. The Prince walked along, looking so high and mighty. Happy too. He would soon change that. Remind the Prince that despite his title and father, he was <em>nothing </em>but the child of a fraud. He grinned with glee. But not yet. He would wait for the child too be alone, or at least away from his father. Their spy's had reported that the child was nowhere near as strong as his father. That would make him easy too deal with. He grinned again. Belos's line would soon end. And it would be a glorious day for them.</p><p>     Belos walked along with the Parade. As they walked, he glanced at his son. He seemed happy, but Belos knew in fact that he was bored and saddened. He knew why as well. "You know, you can visit the Blights after this. I know you hate these, but we hav-" "Yeah, yeah, keep up appearances. I know. I just wish something exciting happened too me at least once. Cause I have nothin' goin' for me right now." Belos sighed. He knew the urge as well. Felt it himself in fact. But the Prince was still mastering his powers. Until he did that he couldn't be trusted alone.</p><p>    After what felt like an eternity, the parade ended. Liaras immediately went towards Blight Manor, Belos, Lilith and Kikimora heading back too the castle. The Shade followed Liaras, melting out of the shadows and walking with his friend. when they reached the gates, he disappeared again, saying that he would keep an eye out for any unwanted visitors. Little did they know, a man in a black robe watched them from nearby, and upon seeing the Shade retreat back into the shadows, carefully made it over the fence without anyone noticing. Liaras walked up too the Manor. Letting himself in, he was immediately assaulted by the Blight Twins. They tackled him, causing him too promptly fall over. They were still the same height, despite the three year difference in age. "Hello to you too, you rascals." The twins simply grinned, pulling him into the Livingroom. They talked about everything and nothing for almost an hour, until Alador entered. The man paused, eyes open a little wider than usual too see the Prince talking too his children, cackling with laughter. "My lord." The Prince looked over, removing his mask. "Alador. And what did I say about my title?" Alador nodded. "Apologies. I'm still unused too not referring to people by their titles." Liaras nodded. "Well then, shall we enter your study and discuss other matters?" Alador nodded. "Very well then. Emira, Edric, a pleasure too see you again." The twins nodded, still smiling.</p><p>    Alador sat at his desk, the Prince sauntering in after him. "Well, then. What are we too discuss?" Liaras looked at him quizzically. "Well, we could talk about you sending a letter asking for my hand in marriage to your daughter." Alador winced. It had been Odalia's idea, but he had too write it down and send it. "Apologies for that. Odalia suggested it." Liaras nodded. "Well, that doesn't surprise me in the slightest. Well, what of your company? How are you doing right now in the abomination business?" Alador looked at the numbers on his desk, examining them before speaking. "Good, so far. The idea of yours is surprisingly effective. Many people would rather pay for us to make them the Abomination liquid, and the sell it too them. Most requests, interestingly, are from teachers. I suppose they're doing it so that children can cast the spells without making the liquid themselves." Liaras nodded, leaning back. "Well, when have I ever had a <em>bad </em>idea?" He gave Alador a toothy grin. "When you locked yourself in a room with no way out." Liaras whipped around as Alador's head shot up at the new voice. And then screamed as blood shone from a cut from Liaras's lungs to his chin. The boy fell over, adrenaline keeping him from completely collapsing. Alador almost vomited. It was a quick, clean cut, but the skin hung from it, showing muscle and a few organs it was so deep. The assailant however charged, determined too finish the job. But he never got the chance. Suddenly, Liaras's skin knit itself back together. And there was nothing left in his eyes aside from a red fire. And then Alador was pushed out the window by a blast of flames that crumpled the shield he threw up almost instantly. He looked up, fearful as the Manor went up in flames. But not just any flames. <em>Blue </em>flames. He saw his children running out of the house he grabbed them, pulling them off the property. Almost no staff made it out. Belos arrived a moment after Alador got off the property. He looked at Alador who simply pointed a finger. Belos was gone in an instant, off too find his son.</p><p>     The man had ran after the initial heat wave. It had caused the left half of his face too melt off almost. He ran, holding it and cursing his spies. They had either underestimated the Prince, or turned on him. He jumped over the fence, sighing in relief when he got over. That didn't last long though when the Shade came from the tree line. He removed his mask, and the golden hair and red eyes that gazed at him held nothing but fury. He screamed as the Shade raised his dagger.</p><p>    Belos was in the house. He cringed at the carnage. The Blight children had been on the half that hadn't immediately gone up in flames. Rushing through the house, he cried for his son desperately. And he stopped dead in his tracks. Liaras was not what was before him. It looked like him, but this <em>thing </em>was not his son. It sent out a wave of fire that melted Belos's mask despite the shield. He screamed in pain as the melted metal dripped into his eyes, blinding him. He shot out a wave of ice that froze everything around him. He stood there, unable too see, and sighed after nothing moved. Odalia arrived thirty minutes later, and found Belos had removed his mask, melted and deformed. And his eyes were covered with hardened metal. Odalia grimaced. She could only imagine what it had felt like. She was however one step away from leader of the Healing Coven, so she healed his eyes as best she could. He thanked her, and looked over at where Liaras stood. And he felt nothing but rage and sorrow. There was a wound from his sternum too his chin, organs beating behind it that he could see. Odalia vomited at the sight. He would've too, if he wasn't capable of bodily control like he was. But what haunted him most was the amount of death in the house. There were probably thirty dead servants in the house, all charred beyond recognition. And his son had caused this. But for what reason? Looking at the wound, he noticed something. A piece of slag was next to him. Picking it up, he saw it was a dagger. His son had been attacked. Looking at Liaras, he realized he had been too soft with the boy. That was the only reason he had lost control. He would have to be hard, and forge him with an iron will. And he was disgusted he had killed so many innocents. Belos at least had been at war. He'd had a reason too kill people. But Liaras had none too kill everyone here.</p><p>     Present Day...</p><p>     Belos pulled himself from the memories. He shuddered. He had hated reliving that night, and he saw where he had failed. As a father. As an Emperor. As Belos. He had allowed that rebellion to fester, and it had caused such problems. He should've stamped it out immediately when he heard about it. But he hadn't. And it had come back too haunt him today. He'd never know who had attempted to kill his son. But now he knew, and that group would be forever destroyed.</p><p>   Camila was fascinated as Kikimora told her about the Isles. It was like one of Luz's fantasy books come to life. It was amazing. It made her sad that Luz wasn't here with her. That she had sent her too that summer camp. She now understood why her daughter enjoyed it so much. Everything was so <em>alive </em>and fun. Nothing like the human realm, as she'd learned Earth was called. An incredible discovery for her, the existence of the Multiverse. And it just <em>had </em>too be what Luz loved most. She smiled thinking of it. She would bring Luz here after she got back. She would enjoy it immensely. "Emperor Belos recently went after Edalyn Clawthorne. It's the only reason we even have the portal. If her human apprentice hadn't traded it for her, we never would've gotten you back." Camila looked up sharply. "Human apprentice?" Kikimora nodded. "Indeed. We were quite shocked, especially after she broke the rules and managed to convince the Principal of Hexside, our most prestigious magical school, too study every track of magic. We were even more surprised she learned how to cast magic without a bile sac." Camila nodded. So, there was another human here after all. "Would it be possible for me too meet this person?" Kikimora shrugged. "Maybe. Edalyn Clawthorne is her current protector, so you'd have too go through her to get to the human. Luz, I believe her name is." Everything slowed. Camila dropped the cup she was holding, and it smashed on the ground. Kikimora looked at her, eyes growing concerned at the face Camila was making. "Camila? What is it?" Camila leveled a look that made Kikimora wince and cower backwards. "Luz? Luz Noceda?" Kikimora nodded. And Camila began too cry. Kikimora shot Cìrana a look, a question evident. She looked at Kikimora. "Kiki, Luz Noceda is Camila's daughter. Who was supposed to have been in a summer camp for the past month." Kiki's eyes turned shocked, then fearful as they watched the nurse cry. She was both happy and angry. Luz had found a place like this. A place she belonged it sounded like. And had gone too a school that she seemed too like. But she was also angry. She hadn't so much as warned Camila. Then she thought of something, and stopped talking. She moved silently towards her purse. Pulling out the envelope, she opened it. And her blood went cold. Someone had been impersonating her daughter. Her feelings turned entirely to cold anger. She turned, and the two women looking at her flinched backwards. "Someone had been sending me letters. Someone who knew my daughter was supposed to be at camp, and knew she never showed up." Kikimora and Cìrana looked at the letter and her, shocked. Belos entered right then, and Camila turned towards him, nothing but cold fury on her face.</p><p>     Belos stepped back at the sight of the new human. Her face was one of rage and grief. He paused, unsure what to do. He decided a proper introduction was best. “Apologies we did not get formally introduced. I am Emperor Belos. And you’re name is Camila, right? A pleasure to meet you.” He held his hand out. Camila stuffily took it, her grip hard. He was thankful for his gauntlet then. He reached up removing his helmet. He’d put it on before coming to his chambers. Camila gave him a look, before asking a question that left him mildly sick. “Do you know where my daughter is?” Belos reeled back in shock. He’d had his suspicions, but this was conformation. He nodded. Camila gave him a look he knew all too well. “Take me too her.” Belos nodded. “I will. But I must wait for my son to recover first. I’m sure you understand that as a fellow parent.” She nodded. “And as a nurse.” Belos looked at her, confused. The human sighed. “A human healer who uses medicine to save people’s lives.” Belos nodded, still slightly confused. “Is that how you met my wife?” Camila nodded. “Yeah. She got hit with a particularly nasty virus about two weeks ago. I took care of her in the meantime. I found her in a cabin by my house, and she brought me here. I’m glad too, since Luz has been here apparently.” He nodded. “Why is Luz here anyway? I’m assuming she isn’t supposed to be.” Camila nodded. “She’s supposed to be at summer camp. But I guess she wandered over to the cabin while the portal was open, and ended up here.” He nodded. “And I thought everything was fine. I got letters from the camp, written her handwriting in everything. But apparently she’s been here, so someone else wrote them. And if I ever get my hands on them, they will regret messing with me.” He didn't doubt it. He would not want to be on her list.</p><p>     Liaras took almost a week to recover. Camila and Cìrana visited the boy everyday. Camila whistled when she first saw him, now that he wasn't being murdered. He was tall, with neck length dark brown hair. He looked peaceful, his angular face making him look slightly angry at the same time however. Cìrana watched him with tears. Camila walked over, feeling his pulse and head. "he's fine. Probably in a coma by the looks of it. But other than that, there's nothing physically wrong with him." Cìrana just nodded, sitting dumbly next to him. A week later, he was awake. A day later and he was walking again, albeit very stiffly and with a cane. He grimaced when it was handed too him. Also unnoticed until he reawakened, his eyes had been permanently damaged from something. He now had to wear glasses. He grimaced slightly, but he wore them. He looked many years older with them on. He hobbled around on his cane, everyday regaining his abilities. He healed extremely quick. Belos looked proud, Cìrana overjoyed. Camila was impressed for sure. She reminded Belos of his promise, and he sighed, reluctantly going ahead with it. Liaras insisted on coming with them as well, eager to see Luz and catch up after missing a week.</p><p>     When they arrived at the Owl House, Camila didn't know what to expect. What she definitely didn't expect was a infinite tube being with an owl face to attack them as soon as they got close. Until Liaras calmed him down, calling the <em>thing </em>'Hooty.' 'Hooty' seemed overjoyed that the Prince was there. She gave a Belos a look, to which he simply shrugged. Apparently, Hooty was a house demon who acted as the Owl House's defense system. And was <em>very </em>effective at his job. Belos looked at the demon with both horror and intrigue. He had probably never seen anything like it based off his face. As they approached, they heard explosions from the house. Camila looked at it concerned. Noticing her look, Liaras laid a hand on her shoulder. "It's fine. It doesn't sound that serious for the house. She'll probably be fine." Camila nodded, not at all soothed. The door swung open suddenly, Hooty shouting in shock and anger. "Well excuse me, Hoot Hoot! Doesn't anyone check with me first?" The woman who left the house had a huge mane of grey hair, covered in burns and scratches as smoke billowed out. "Yeah, yeah Hooty. Now stuff it, or else I swe-" She stopped mid sentence looking at the group. She blinked. And then ran back into the house, slamming the door. They heard panicked screaming and yelling. The woman came back out after a few minutes, watching them warily. "What do you want Belos?" The Emperor removed his helmet, and the lady recoiled, terrified. "Edalyn, I have come to bring Luz' mother to her daughter. And to return this." He raised his hand, the portal key in his hand. She looked at it, then to Camila. Something was definitely off about the woman to Camila. "Uh-huh. And what's your daughter name then, <em>Camila?</em>" Camila sighed in exasperation. "Luz Noceda, and her favorite book series is "The Good Witch Azura," her favorite animal is the otter, and she probably brags all the time about my cooking." The older woman blinked. "Alright then. You definitely know her. I'll go get her." And with that she entered the house. After about a minute the door slammed open again, Hooty again screeching in protest. And there was Luz, looking at Camila in shock, tears in her eyes. Camila walked over hesitantly. And then hugged her daughter. Who promptly fainted with shock.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Boom. Arc One is done. Give me a week to set up Arc Two completely, and I'll have one out. Thanks for sticking with me this far! -Liaras<br/>Any questions? Ask away in the comments below. I'll answer every question I can.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Update on Arc II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just an update on what I have planned. Like mentioned, ask or recommend anything you want. (EXCEPT FOR SMUT. They're only FIFTEEN for goodness sake.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arc Two: Friends, Family and Demons Overall Story; Lumity, Willow and Gus character development, Twins development, potential Jerbo and Viney romances. Boshca development, potential romance. Eda and Lilith forgiveness mini-arc. Camila and Eda bonding. New bookstore location; potential owners are; Eda, Lilith, Camila, or Willow's dads. Barcus gets some love. Hexside development, flesh out teachers and events. Prince and Shade development. Past revealing (again) and little angst. Fluff arc. This is the overall plan so far. I would like anyone with any suggestions to comment them. I will be reading all comments, so don't be afraid to recommend or ask anything! I'll respond as quickly as possible. On reddit, I go by <a href="https://www.reddit.com/user/Liaras_">u/Liaras_</a>, so check there for updates. I have a subreddit where I'll be uploading art and posting updates outside of <a href="https://www.reddit.com/r/TheOwlHouse/">r/TheOwlHouse</a>, and now r/<a href="https://www.reddit.com/r/TOHFanfics/">TOHFanfics</a>. <a href="https://www.reddit.com/r/LiarasArt/">r/LiarasArt</a> is now open for those who wish to ask questions outside of comment threads on AO3, so head over and post whatever. Just keep it neutral please.</p><p>Update: Arc Planning and Writing has gone by faster than expected! I have <em>3 </em>Chapters for you guys tomorrow! I'm burning through this faster than I expected. Might have to add some chapters I wasn't planning on! -Liaras</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Family Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Emperors Covens leaders, the most powerful group on the Isles, are dumbstruck upon seeing the Owl House family in action. Except for Liaras.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Arc II is officially begun! Enjoy and thank you for being patient with me. And now watch Belos, Kikimora and the Shade try and deal with the chaotic storm that is the Owl House family.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Belos, Kiki and the Shade stood at the door awkwardly. Liaras had sauntered in, flashing Hooty a smile and moving remarkably well despite the cane he was forced to lean on. They'd heard Lilith yelling at Eda, and Camila yell something back. Lilith stormed out of the house, stopping in surprise and fear when she saw the trio outside the door. She looked at them, especially Belos, with fear in her eyes. He simply bowed his head in acknowledgement. Then he handed her a sealed envelope. It had his crest on it. Lilith took it, frowning. Opening it, her eyes grew wide. She looked at Belos, shock and a question on her face. He simply nodded. "It is real. I have ratified the creation of a tenth major Coven. You shall be the Coven Leader, while Edalyn is a top member. You will only be answerable to me, as will Edalyn. You will serve as an anti-corruption force, with full autonomy from the my Coven." Lilith only looked at him, shock still in her eyes. She simply nodded, extending a hand. He shook it, and the pact was made. "You will also retain access to all your magic, so no need to worry about that." Lilith only nodded, retreating into the house, probably to tell Edalyn of what had happened.</p><p>    Camila was sitting on the couch of the home (if that's what it was; it seemed alive somehow) and was cradling Luz in her arms. She had passed out after seeing Camila. She gently stroked her hair, murmuring sweet nothings in Spanish to keep her calm. Edalyn sat in the chair across from her, watching carefully. She leaned forward suddenly, looking Camila dead in the eyes. "So, your Camila, huh? Luz has told me a bunch about you." Camila gave the woman a hard stare. "I assume so. Tell me, why is my daughter consorting with a criminal, exactly?" Edalyn leaned back, rolling her eyes. "Really? Don't you know I'm pardoned by the big man outside himself?" Camila nodded. "But, you were still a criminal. That doesn't go away that easily." Edalyn simply sighed. "Look, Camila, you may not know me, or anything about my little family we've built here, but all of us here love Luz. Hell, I put my life on the line for the kid after my sister almost killed her." Everything slowed for Camila as said sister entered the room. She moved her head slowly looking at the witch. "Edalyn, Belos just gave us an amazing opportunity! Read this." She shoved a letter towards the older witch, who just groaned before reading it. When the new comer noticed Camila staring at her, she turned, and flinched backwards. "um, Edalyn, why is the human staring at me like that? Is this normal?" Edalyn looked up, glancing at Camila. "Huh? Oh, yeah, that's normal when they find out you almost killed their daughter." She looked back at the letter, frowning. Camila meanwhile moved Luz off her lap and stood up, rolling up her sleeves. Lilith stood back in fear. "You <em>pendejo </em>are in for a world of hurt." And with that Camila lunged at the witch. Lilith screamed, running away. Camila chased her, removing a flip flop, screaming at her in Spanish as she chased the other woman. A small cat looking creature with a skull on it's head helped Camila chase down Lilith. Edalyn watched, laughing from the chair.</p><p>     When Luz woke up, Liaras was sitting next to her, sipping a cup of apple-blood. Noticing she was awake, he grinned at her. "Mornin' sleepy head. Seein' your mom knocked you way the hell out." She groaned, pulling herself up. She noticed Liaras was now wearing a pair of glasses and a cane was propped up by him. He looked where she was, grimacing. "Ah. You noticed. Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Your observant about everything." He muttered under his breath "Unless it's Amity's massive crush on you?" She blinked at him. "What?" He looked at her, an amused smile. "Hm? Oh, nothing. Just thinking aloud. Now then, your mom's been chasing Lilith around with a <em>chankla </em>as she calls it, and trying to kill her. I think she found out she almost killed you." Luz nodded, bleary eyed and confused. Then the Princes words reached her brain. And she fell forward. A hand shot out grabbing her arms and shoulder. "Woah now. No passing out again, alright?" She looked it was Liaras,  an amused smile on his face. She nodded. He pulled her up. "So my mom's attacking Lilith?" He nodded. "Well, I have a question. How the heck did she even get here?! Like, isn't the portal broken?! So how?!" He looked at her, a new amused expression on his face. "Well, you see, Belos rebuilt the portal. We were trying to get my mom back from the human world. Turns out her and your mom are actually friends. So, she came in with my mom." She nodded, before stopping herself. "Wait. Your mom was in the human realm? Is that why Belos wanted the portal?" He nodded, smiling sadly. "Indeed. I'm only here because Belos wouldn't let your mom come if he had to leave me alone." She looked at him again, taking him in. He seemed less imposing, much more... deflated was the right word for it. "What happened." He looked at her, smiling sadly. "I was almost assassinated. A poisoned dagger to the back. It ruined my eyesight, and hit me right here." He pointed to a small area between his neck and his back. Her breath hitched when she saw the mark of where the dagger had hit him. "It also cut off my ability to walk for a while. I just got better enough to walk a week ago. I was out for almost a week before that though." She'd wondered why he'd stopped showing up. Steve showed up everyday, and made sure each of them got home safely. When asked, he'd only said "Liaras is currently incapacitated. He'll be back." Well, he'd been right. But Luz had missed him after two weeks. </p><p>     Liaras sighed when he saw Lilith run into the room, Camila barreling in behind her. "Ms. Noceda, please stop." Camila found herself frozen, as did Lilith. They looked at the Prince in surprise. "Good. Now then, let's all sit down and enjoy the feeling of <em>not </em>being hunted by a monster, hm?" They both were forced to sit in chairs, facing each other. "Now then. Why don't we go ahead and introduce ourselves. As you both know, I am Prince Liaras. You are Camila Noceda, Luz's mother. And <em>you </em>are Lilith Clawthorne, former head of the Emperors Coven until you put your life on the line to help Luz free Eda. Correct?" They nodded. "Good. Now then, try not to kill each other, and Luz, talk to your mother? I know what it's like being unable to talk or see your mother again." He stood, grabbing his cane. Lilith left with him, watching curiously as he hobbled out of the room with the cane. "What happened to you?" He simply shrugged. "Oh, you know, the usual. Assassination attempt with a poisoned dagger. Got messed up pretty badly." She nodded, before doing a double take. "Assassination attempt?" He smiled, nodding. "Indeed. In the Castle no less, at the portal." She looked at him concerned. It was unheard of for someone to make it that far into the castle. It was hard to even get <em>into </em>the castle. Let alone deep enough inside you could attack the Prince. "Belos was there. I don't know what he did to the assassin, but from what I heard... it wasn't pleasant."</p><p>    Camila and Luz were looking at each other, unsure what to say. "So... you've been here instead of camp, <em>mija</em>?" Luz nodded. She wasn't sure what to say. "Well, I was going to bring you here anyways. Guess I shouldn't be surprised you managed to discover this place first. It seems like you attract these kinds of things." Luz nodded, still unsure what to say. "So, I hear you're going to a school." She nodded again. "is it better than an Earth school?" She looked at her mom, gauging her expression. She nodded upon seeing her mom only seemed interested. "Have you made any friends?" Luz nodded again, still not trusting herself to speak. "What are their names?" Luz inhaled. No choice but to speak now. "Amity, Willow, Gus, Vinery, Edric, Emira, Jerbo and Barcus." Camila nodded, looking relieved. "At least you can speak. I was worried you'd lost the ability." Luz giggled. "I missed you <em>mami</em>." She then ran up and gave her mom a hug. Camila hugged her back. "I missed you too. I regret sending you to that camp. I hope you know that." She nodded, hugging her mom tighter. "Well, you seem happy here. Who am I to interrupt that? I think I might stay here with you for a while too. It's an... interesting place, to say the least. And, I nee to meet your friends. Can't have you hanging out with the wrong crowd now can I?" Luz nodded quickly. "Now, tell me about this Edalyn. I know you've been staying with her for a while, but how is she?" Luz paused, thinking before speaking for once. "Eda? She's quirky, but she's honestly really nice. She's let me stay here for free, and she's my teacher, so that's always good!" Camila nodded. "What about her being a criminal?" Lux paused, looking at Camila in surprise and worry. "Oh, that. Well, Eda refused to join a coven. She's not really a fan of authority. Especially after her curse..." She stopped herself. Camila looked at her inquisitively. "Curse? What curse?" Luz swallowed. "Well, Eda had a curse up until recently that, unless she drank a specific potion, she transformed into 'The Owl Beast.' It's why she's called the Owl Lady. And the obscene amount of owl stuff she has." Camila nodded. "Well, if you like her, I like her. You're a good judge of character. You've learned a lot about how to distinguish bad from good eggs over the years." Luz nodded sadly. It was still painful to remember the people over the years. How she had been purposefully left out of anything, and how nobody had truly been her friend for years. "But, maybe this will be better for you. Now, tell me, is there anywhere I can stay or work that you know of?" Luz gave Camila a beaming smile. "I think so. How does working with books sound to you?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Bookstore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Camila learns that Eda and Lilith co-own a bookstore, a legitimate business should Eda run out of human treasures. Liaras talks to Willow about getting Luz and Amity together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Camila looked at the shop. It read "The Owl Shop." Inside, there were row upon row of books. It was impressive, Camila had to admit. Luz was beaming, practically jumping with excitement. Camila looked at her, giving her a fond smile. "So, who owns this fine establishment?" Luz gave her a grin. "Eda! She and Lilith opened this using Lilith's money left over from being head of The Emperors Coven. If Eda were to ever close up her human treasures shop, she could have this to fall back on." Camila nodded, looking at the building. It seemed to make more sense to her now. "So, I would work for Eda, and we could stay at 'The Owl House?' Is that it?" Luz nodded, smiling. Camila sighed. "Well, I guess it makes sense. I'll have to earn my keep. You're free because your her apprentice, but I'm a stranger, right?" Luz nodded. "Well, technically I'm only there because Eda owes me a favor. I broke her out of prison after the Warden didn't take her rejection the kindest. Beheading is... unpleasant according to Eda." Camila nodded. Yes, she supposed behea- "I'm sorry, did you say 'beheading?'" Luz nodded, as if that was normal. "Oh yeah. He cut her head off, then asked her to go <em>out </em>with him. Talk about oblivious."</p><p>     Liaras smiled. He was watching Luz and Camila. He had been worried when he'd first seen Luz's reaction, but seeing they were fine, he was sure they would be fine. He chuckled as he thought about that line. <em>Talk about oblivious.</em> He sighed. Luz was many things. Observant about others feelings towards her was... not one of them. At least, when those feeling were romantic. He briefly remembered her talking about how she hadn't really had friends. How she hadn't been liked. He wondered if she did notice, but ignored it, thinking it was impossible for someone to like her that way. He took off, heading for the only witch he could consult about the matter. Willow Park.</p><p>     It took him about 5 minutes to reach the Park household. He was wearing his casual clothes, a sword strapped over his back. Best to seem normal, if still dangerous. He knocked on the door. A moment later, a pair of glasses were looking at him. "Yes?" He looked at the man. He was tall, though shorter than him, and had black hair. "I'm looking for Willow Park. I'm a friend from school." The man seemed to relax slightly, a smile growing on his lips. "Well then, come on in! I'm so glad to hear how many friends our daughter has made!" The man walked away, and Liaras followed. He ducked, not wanting to bang his head on the doorway. He'd done that <em>once </em>at the Owl House, and King hadn't stopped laughing until Liaras threatened to curse him with something worse then the Owl Beast. He followed Willows father into the livingroom. Upon sitting, the man called for Willow.</p><p>      The young witch came from upstairs. When she saw Liaras, her eyes went wide. "Dad? Do you know who that is?" Willow's dad looked over, frowning. "He said he was a friend from school. Why, is something wrong?" Willow shook her head. "No, it's fine I just wasn't expecting him was all. Dad, this is Liaras. My friend who was missing for a while." Willow's father nodded, glancing at him curiously. "Oh, I see. Well, a pleasure to meet you Liaras. Willow has told me nothing but good things about you." He bowed, smiling slightly. Willow spoke next. "Where were you? You disappeared for about two and a half weeks! Then you show up randomly here? What happened?" She was giving him a concerned look. He paused, before reaching up, slowly unravelling the leather wrappings from around his neck. Willow and her father watched, unsure what was happening. Their breath hitched slightly upon seeing the large scar running from his chin towards his stomach. And then he turned around. And Willow almost threw up. It was still an ugly red, like it hadn't fully healed yet. And it was small. Like a dagger. "I was... attacked. Mugged, you could say. I regained the ability to walk only recently. And the blade was poisoned. It has since pretty much ruined my eyesight. Hence the cane and glasses." Willow only nodded. She hadn't seen the large scar since that night at the Owl House. The image of light shining out of it, looking almost like blood, had terrified her. "Now then, I've already been to Luz's house. She was quite happy to see me, and her mother." Willow's brain went blank. <em>Her mother.</em> Luz's mom was here? How? She gave him a questioning look. "And I wished to speak with you, get caught up on everything I've missed. It has been two and a half weeks." Willow nodded, casting her dad a small smile. "It's all right dad. We'll be ok." Her dad nodded, smiling. "Well, you two need anything let me know." He left, leaving the two in silence.</p><p>     Liaras answered all of Willow's questions, telling her what had happened in the two weeks he was missing from school. Willow did likewise. He smiled when he heard Boscha was happier than she'd been in a long time since he'd left. She'd been so happy, she hadn't even picked on Willow since he left. He laughed when he heard Luz, Gus and the Twins had caused an army of Illusions to run through the school, terrorizing everyone, including the staff. Bump had apparently been forced to seek hep from the Emperors Coven, the number and strength of Illusions was so much. Then, they got to what Liaras had been hoping to find out. "So, what about our little tomato and Luz?" Willow paused, smirking smugly. "Oblivious as always. Though, at this point I half think she knows and is just messing with Amity. But that doesn't seem like a... Luz thing does it?" He shook his head. It most definitely wasn't. "I think she knows. But her brain is actively suppressing the idea, because she doesn't believe anyone can like her that way. Remember how she talks about her time in the human world? I'd guarantee that included heartbreak, probably involving some crushes." Willow nodded. "So, what do we do then, Liaras?" He paused, thinking. "Well, first off, I'd like you guys to call me L from now on. Much easier then 'your highness,' or 'Liaras,' wouldn't you say?" Willow nodded, looking at him curiously. "And second, I think we may need to... meddle in their affairs, so to speak. And I know the perfect time. You see, they just so happen to have a small place in the Library for Azura Book Club. Hidden away, where no-one can watch them. what were to happen, if, say, a hint were dropped? That someone might like Luz?" He saw the gears turning in Willow's head. She gave him a smug grin. "I think that would help them along a lot. And give <em>us </em>some headache free time of spending time with them after a while."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Azura Book Club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Liaras plans to drop a subtle hint at the Club Meeting. Amity has a gay panic attack.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As someone who's had Bi panic attacks before, let me just say this- I understand Amity's pain.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Liaras smirked as he connected to the crystal ball. Today was the first time he'd be at the Azura Book Club since he'd been incapacitated. He was going to enjoy this. He smiled as it turned on, seeing Amity and Luz. Amity nearly choked on her drink when she saw him. "Wow. You look like a dad." She shot her hand to her mouth immediately after saying it, looking at him fearfully. He chuckled, a great booming sound. "No need for that. I'm not going to yeet myself through a crystal ball in order to attack you for a simple remark." Amity nodded, relaxing slightly. "Though, now I have to do something equally embarrassing during this meeting. I think I know the perfect thing as well." Amity shot him a look, eyes wide and pleading. Luz seemed oblivious to the interaction, gathering supplies. "Don't you dare." Amity practically hissed the words through grit teeth, looking at Luz. She turned a slight bit redder upon looking at the human. Liaras simply chuckled. "Alright. I won't out you. Yet." He then muted the ball as Amity flung a slew of curses his way. He watched in amusement at the witch. Luz came up behind her, poking her. He unmuted the ball, laughing as Amity turned scarlet and jumped. Luz laughed, asking Amity a question that seemed to turn her into liquid. "Hey Ami, why're you yelling at Liaras like he just outed your crush or something?" Amity turned bright red in embarrassment. "I... Well, he threatened to do it." Luz gave Liaras a stern, mocking look. "Liaras, don't oust Ami's crush." Amity turned another shade of crimson. He gave her a mock boy, his cane twirling with it as he was standing. "Of course not. Oh, do forgive me Lady Blight. I am but a poor humble peasant before you." He gave Amity a mocking grin. Luz busted out laughing, Amity looked like her face was on fire. </p><p>     They spent probably about 2 hours straight rereading and theorizing. Liaras decided it was alright for him to yeet himself into the crystal ball. Luz and Amity jumped backwards, crashing on their backs. Liaras landed with his knee tucked underneath him, his arms pressing onto the ground. He pushed himself up. He was wearing a collared white shirt and black duster, with black slacks and shoes. The duster was embroidered with gold, and it made him look more regal than anything else he'd worn. He helped Luz and Amity up. "Sorry about that. I told you I could yeet myself through a crystal ball though." Amity simply glared at him, Luz giggling. He sat in his throne he'd conjured the first time they'd met. It had become a permanent addition apparently. "Now then. Who's hungry?" He conjured up a new table, laden with food. Amity and Luz sat in the chairs he'd conjured up, and they ate voraciously. It was like a pack of animals finding a feast. After they ate. Liaras banished everything, before yeeting himself back through the crystal ball. He smiled at their perplexed expressions. "Technically speaking, I'm not supposed to leave the castle. My father is worried about another assassination attempt." Luz nodded, Amity looking at him with concern. "Assassination attempt? Is that why you haven't been at school?" He sighed, nodding. "I'll let Luz fill you in on what happened. I really do <em>not </em>want to relive that moment again." Amity nodded, accepting that. "Now then. I believe I had something important to say. Ah yes. Luz, this relates directly too you." Luz looked at him earnestly. "Really? What is it?" He gave Amity a roguish grin. She was looking at him pleadingly. "It has recently come to my attention that someone you know has a crush on you. Someone <em>very </em>close too you." Amity looked at him, mortified. Luz was looking at him confused. "What? Someone likes me? Who?" He gave her another roughish grin. "I can't tell you. But I will say this. Tomato's rarely ripen without nurturing." Amity turned even redder than she had been. Luz just looked at him confused. "Tomato? What's that mean?" He gave Luz another grin. "Pay attention to your friends Luz. Maybe you'll finally see the growing tomato." He muted himself, watching Luz try and piece the clues together. She looked at Amity, asking her questions about this. Amity simply facepalmed, redder than any tomato he had ever seen. It was amusing. Amity answered in short, curt responses. too which Luz asked her what was wrong. His breath hitched. Was this it? Was she going to confess? Amity however did not confess. Instead she said "She's just hot." She began gay panicking then, Liaras roaring with laughter at the sight. She began backtracking, saying she had been speaking in the third person on accident. Luz just looked at her confused.</p><p>     Amity was going to die. There was no other explanation for what was happening. Luz was too close, and to nice. She couldn't control it anymore. Her gay panic kicked in, and she came very close to confessing, but stopped herself, instead excusing herself to go to the bathroom. She then called Liaras on her scroll when she got there. He answered, laughing so hard there were tears on his face and he was hunched over, holding his side. "Oh my Titan, that was HILLARIOUS, Blight." She simply sent him a scathing look, causing him to double over in laughter again. She growled. "Why? Why did you do it?" He was wiping tears from his eyes, laughing in-between words. "Because you two needed a little push to get things going It's painful to watch you two interact, Amity. You turn into a flustered mess. Hopefully Luz picks up on the hint." She gave him another scathing stare. "How do you know she even likes girls, huh? How do you?" Liaras stopped laughing, his eyes turning serious. "Amity, you know what gaydar is, right?" She nodded, confused. "Well, us Bi's have something similar. It's called Bidar, and holy fuck if it doesn't go off hard around her and you. You may be gay, but Luz is hella Bi. Make your move, or you may lose her to some lucky Prince." He stopped, thinking for a moment, before looking back at Amity. Fury was the only thing on her face. "Ok, let me backtrack. I have no interest in Luz in that way. Some luck lord or lady. There, that's better, right?" Amity gave him a glare, before pondering it. He had a point. "Alright. But <em>you're </em>going to help me." He sighed on his end. "Thank fuck. Finally. Alright, let's get started."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Operation Lumity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Camila joins Liaras, Willow and Amity in getting Luz and Amity together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Camila had been cataloging the books they ha in the back when they burst in. She looked over, surprised to se Liaras. He was walking fast, cane making fast taps as he hobbled over. A green haired girl ran in after him, growling. He simply hobbled faster, until Camila stopped him. "Liaras? What are you doing here? And who's that?" Camila was looking at the new witch, who seemed to be fuming. Liaras glanced over, letting out a nervous chuckle. "Coming to find you, actually. And that's Amity Blight, one of Luz's best friends. And she's currently trying to kill me." He then melted into a puddle and reformed a ways away. Camila almost lost her lunch. Amity did, and Camila gagged even harder. "Oh my goodness. What in the Hell was that?" Amity gave her a sharp look, before seeming to falter, suddenly looking timid. "Oh, oh no no no no..." She started panicking her face turning bright red in embarrassment. She gave her a curious look. She'd never seen that reaction towards her before. "You ok, sweetie? You look like you're about to be sick." The girl gave a sharp nod. "I'm fine. Just embarrassed." Camila heard a cackle of laughter. Liaras was cackling maniacally in the corner. "Oh, I bet you are. What a way to introduce yourself to your crush's mom!" He gave them an insane grin, obviously enjoying the awkwardness and tension.</p><p>     Amity shot him a dark look, before looking at Camila. The woman was frowning at her, curiosity in her eyes. "Crush? You like my daughter?" Amity stopped breathing. She wasn't sure what to say, and all of sudden, she began gay panicking again. "N-No! I-I mean, not i-in t-that way!" She was flustered looking for an out. Liaras was simply watching her, smirking. Camila spoke first. "Oh really? A shame. She hasn't stopped talking about you, you know. From what she's told me, I don't think she could do much better." The woman turned, putting books back. Amity was flabbergasted. She'd never met an adult like this before. The snark and sassy and nature of Eda, but the composure and calm of Lilith. It was... unnerving. She sighed. "Oh. I thought you were one of those... I'm not sure. People who wouldn't like that." Camila gave her a look, that held much wisdom and pain. Amity flinched under the gaze, her eyes were like sharp razors. "Amity, do you know how many people have been killed in my world for those kinds of things? Evil, evil people hate them so much they do that. And I promised myself a long time ago, no matter what happens, I would be better than that." Amity was again shocked. Luz's mom was calm, cool, and collected. But there was a tenderness to her as well. She seemed even better than what Luz had told her. "Well then. We need your help."</p><p>      Camila had sat and listened to what they told her. She hadn't expected to see Liaras outside of his royal robes again. A brown leather jacket, a white tee with the Emperors Coven symbol on it, and a pair of brown slacks. She briefly wondered how many outfits he had. He was the Prince, but he never wore his ceremonial clothes around them. And with the glasses, he seemed far, far older than he was. And when he spoke, it was like listening to a 40 year old, not a teenager. Amity was what she expected though. She was wearing a black shirt with pink pants, the same outfit Luz had told her she always wore. And she was as giggly and sweet as Luz had described as well. It was amazing to Camila, the difference between the three of them. They were each so different, yet so similar. There plan was complicated as well. Camila told them everything they needed to know, chuckling when Amity blushed every time they talked about something Luz liked or had done. It was interesting to see the witch that Luz described as calm and collected turn into a blushing mess. She briefly wondered how Luz hadn't noticed yet, especially when they told her about the incident yesterday at the Book Club. She had laughed at the story. It seemed to absurd to be true, but she knew it was. Only Luz could have such bizarre adventures. When they finished, they had a plan of attack. Liaras (who Camila noticed was called L by Amity. She'd need to ask him about that) would set up a time for them to be in town together. He'd feed Amity information through an earpiece. Camila told Amity what Luz liked and didn't, giving her an idea of what to do in order to make a grand gesture of love, she supposed could be said. Liaras would monitor the situation from a distance, and appear should anything go wrong. It was a fool proof plan. Except for one thing, that they all knew about. Luz.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Camila has joined the plot now. Next time, we'll see the plan in option. Also, Liaras is mildly insane and cruel for a little bit. May or may not be me projecting a little harder than I should, but rough spots in life are rough spots.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The First Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amity and Luz go on a date (for one of them) while Liaras plays damage control with Willow.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Liaras and Willow walked through the market. Liaras had almost completely healed and could walk normally, but he enjoyed the cane. He walked with a purposeful gait, and practically oozed authority. His glasses made him seem at least 20 years older, and people watched him, curious as to who he was. Willow walked beside him, mildly uncomfortable with the attention. But they steeled themselves. They had a job today. Make sure Amity was able to spend time with Luz without anything bad happening. They knew it would be hard task, but they were ready. They hoped.</p>
<p>     Amity had gone into town with Luz about an hour ago. And nothing had happened. It was odd. Usually, they were harassed by a demon or witch, or attacked by some monster. Instead, today was going smoothly. Liaras had told her nothing had happened for him to interrupt either. And Willow had said the same. Today seemed like a peaceful day, all things considered. Even if she did turn bright as a tomato whenever she and Luz talked. They walked and talked about school, abominations, but nothing about who had a crush on Luz. Amity was thankful for that. They stopped at a café to get some food and drink. They sat, eating in silence, watching the world around them. Luz asked a question that had Amity choking on her food. "Hey Amity? Why would someone like me?" Amity just stared at her. How could they not? She was quirky, yeah, but she was also so nice and pleasant to everyone. Unlike anyone Amity had ever met. "What do you mean?" Luz seemed to gaze at nothing, eyes unfocused. "I mean, why would someone like me? I'm so weird and annoying it feels like, and no one has ever liked me before. So who and why here?"  Amity gazed at the girl, lost for words. Where had this come from? The girl had been happy and energetic only a moment ago, but she seemed sullen now. "Luz, look at me." She did, and Amity could've sworn the girl was almost crying. "Luz, how could someone <em>not </em>like you? You're funny, nice and go out of your way for everyone you meet so they feel good. Why wouldn't anyone like you?" The girl simply stared at her drink, before answering. "Because in the human world, no one ever liked me. They liked my smarts for projects and stuff, but they never liked me. Definitely not in <em>that </em>way. I liked people that way, but no one ever liked <em>me </em>that way." Amity breathed in sharply. She had known Luz wasn't popular where she came from, but Luz had never told any of them <em>how </em>she had been treated. It made much more sense to Amity why the human was fiercely loyal and kind towards them. They were the only people she'd had. Her entire life. She'd at least had Ed and Em, and, as much as she hated to say it, Boscha and her group.</p>
<p>     Liaras listened to everything Luz had said. he was sitting on a barrel in an alley nearby, and his face was one of cold contemplation. He knew Luz's pain. He hadn't had anyone ever. At least, not for the last few years. He'd had the Shade, but that was because they'd been forced together. Though it had become something more. But the guards had always been stiff and overly pleasant towards him. Like they were worried he'd bite their head off otherwise. Leaning back on the wall, he realized he and Luz had more in common then he'd thought. He just hoped she didn't end up like him. He'd grown cold and bitter, whereas Luz had grown into a beaming pillar of joy. He wondered if Amity had grown up similar to him. If she had grown into a cold and bitter person. He'd regained it before going to Hexside, some of it at least, but Luz had been slowly melting the pillar of ice. He would not show it around her, if only for fear of turning her away. But he knew he was mildly cruel and condescending towards the others. He sighed. He hopped up, before pulling his black cowl around his face, covering his mouth. He walked out of the alley, careful to keep an eye on them.</p>
<p>     Willow was happy. Happier than she'd thought possible. Amity now knew why Luz was oblivious towards Amity's fairly obvious reactions towards her, and hopefully take the shot. If not today, then soon. She smirked slightly. It would be fun to hang it over Amity's head, if only as mild payback for what Amity had done to Willow. She saw Liaras exit an alley, and she went over to him. He pulled his mask down when she got close, grinning maniacally. "I assume you heard?" She nodded. His gaze softened from maniacal to one of soft happiness. It was mildly startling to see such an abrupt change. "Well then. They'll be going their separate ways soon. Let us hope Amity confesses after the second date. Or maybe even the third. Third times the charm, right?" He gave her a small grin, Willow mildly surprised to see his canines were shining. They had turned golden, kind of like Eda's tooth. She shook her head slightly, clearing the thought from her mid. A question for another time. "Hopefully. Now let's get out of here before Luz sees us." Liaras nodded, and they left, nobody sparing a glance at the two.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The Second Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luz and Amity study in the library. Ed and Em show up, and Liaras has a headache.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Liaras had teased Amity as he brought her to the library. She'd tried to punch him in the gut, but he simply melted his body slightly, his torso shooting towards the left unnaturally. Amity almost vomited upon seeing it. He'd simply laughed at her, and told her he'd keep a watch out like last time. He also warned her if she got him in trouble, he'd make her regret every telling her anything about her life. He'd let her enter, sitting outside of the large building. He'd been meditating, carefully channeling the excess magic out of his body. His episodes had all but disappeared after he'd been attacked. His body had apparently spent it speeding up the healing process. Better that then what it did with the magic during an episode. He shuddered, remembering what they'd told him happened at the Owl House. He opened his eyes, making sure nothing was going on. His blood ran cold when he saw the twins approaching the library, eyes alight with mischief.</p>
<p>     Edric was about to open the door when a hand shot out of nowhere, grabbing him. He yelped, looking over, cowering before the gaze of Liaras. He seemed furious for some reason, anger prevalent on his features. "Edric. Emira. Might I speak to you first." He said it as a command, and his eyes had done that unnerving thing where they turned into black pits. Edric nodded, removing his hand from the handle. He expected Liaras to release his arm, but instead he grabbed Emira's as well. He then melted into liquid, pulling the twins with him. When they left the liquid, they both threw up, Liaras grimacing at them. He waved a finger and the spots of vomit disappeared. They gazed at him, angry. "What the Hell man! What did we do!" Liaras was sitting on a throne, looking at them, anger in his eyes till. Edric realized they were in Mittens secret room. "Wait. How did you know about this place?" Liaras gave him a look. "I'll be asking the questions here. And I have Azura Book Club with Luz and Amity all the time here." Edric and Emira gave each other a look. Mittens had let <em>him </em>in willingly, but not even her own siblings? They were mildly insulted. Liaras seemed to be listening something, his face pensive, not paying much attention to them anymore. He grinned wildly for a moment, revealing golden canines shining in the light. "Well then. Yes, this is good." He didn't elaborate, but paused, looking at the twins. "Apologies. Now then, let's get back to business. I believe you are here to prank Mittens, correct? And ruin her day no doubt. Though I doubt you realize that's what you do when you pull one of those on her." The Twins nodded. He gave them both a look that froze their blood in fear. "Well, stop it. All of it. Especially today. You do not want to ruin your relationship with her. I know firsthand how hard hating your entire family is." His gaze had softened, unfocused as if he was seeing something they didn't. Or remembering something terrible. </p>
<p>     Amity and Luz had spent the last hour talking to each other and studying. Amity had told Luz casually about how she liked girls, Luz nodding along. She seemed enraptured by her work. She heard Liaras talking to someone on the other side, but she wasn't paying attention. He sounded angry and sad at the same time though, which was mildly worrisome. Luz had asked her again if she had any idea who liked her. Amity had turned bright red at the question, and Luz had apologized immediately, thinking she was mad. Amity told her she wasn't, and no, she had no idea who else could've liked Luz. Luz had nodded, frowning slightly. She kept glancing at Amity, as if trying to figure something out. She hoped she didn't notice that Amity liked her. She wanted to tell her without Luz knowing. It would be much more special that way. She was working when she heard someone cough behind her, glancing, she stopped, frozen in place. Her siblings were behind her, looking mildly embarrassed. She noticed Liaras standing behind them, watching from around a bookcase. He was glaring at the twins. "Hey, Mittens, can we talk to you for a moment?" Amity gave Luz a look. Luz simply nodded. Amity got up and walked with the twins to the hideout. Liaras walked in behind them, glaring at the twins still. "Well? What do you have to say?" The twins gave him a fearful look. She glanced at the Prince. "What did they do?" He gave her a serious look. "Oh, you know. Tried to interrupt you and Luz and blow up half the library for getting kicked out." She gave them an incredulous look. They only glanced at their feet, shuffling slightly. "Yeah... sorry Mittens. We also wanted to apologize for tormenting you with pranks over the years." She blinked, giving Liaras a look. He was leaning back, fury fading from his face. "Hey, don't look at me. I just told them what happened when my dad decided to treat me badly, and they decide to back the Hell off. I had nothing to do with it." She gave them a look, and they nodded, without looking at the Prince. The Prince stood up. "Well then. I was just here so to make sure they apologized. I'll be going now." He gave the twins a look of mirth and happiness suddenly. "See you all later. Oh, and Edric. Please don't try and flirt with me again. I'm already in a relationship." And with that he was gone. Amity and Emira gave Edric a look. He simply shrugged. "What? He's hot!" Emira had simply bust out laughing, Amity shaking her head with a smile. Edric in turn turned red as Amity did around Luz.</p>
<p>      Willow had laughed when he told her what had happened. Ed had apparently tried to flirt (failing miserably) with the Prince, and decided to prank Amity. She gave him a look, and he shook his head. She sighed. It was getting tiring. "But, she did tell Luz she likes girls. And Luz seemed to be looking at her differently. So, maybe next time we'll get something for once." She nodded. Hopefully, like they said, third times the charm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The Third Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Liaras and Willow make sure everything goes slowly when Amity invites Luz to the Grom Tree. Things go according to plan. Surprisingly.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If anyone wants to be a beta reader, let me know. I’ll send a copy of the chapter before I publish it. Also, who’d be interested in seeing an upload of the first draft of the story? It went a lot differently than the final version.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Amity breathed in deeply. She was going to confess today. That was ok. That was fine. What wasn’t fine was Liaras showing up dressed like an elite assassin. He was wearing black leather armor, with a hood and mask. He had a bandolier covered in knives and swords all over it as well, making him look like a lethal killing machine. And of course, he was cracking jokes about Amity confessing to Luz. “You love her so much. It’s like looking in a mirror sometimes!” He’d paused after saying that, looking around quickly. “Tell Shade I said that, and I’ll carve you ear from ear, got it?” She’d only nodded, smirking slightly. Things were going to plan so far. She’d written a letter again.she would give it to Luz, and hopefully this would end well.</p><p>     </p><p>     Luz was mildly nervous. She had noticed Amity tended to get red and blustery and her. Ed had told her she did that when she got angry, but she never seemed angry at Luz. She hoped she wasn’t being asked to the Grom tree to be rejected as person again. Especially considering where she was going. Such an important place for her. Especially when she thought about her feelings towards Amity. She’d finally discovered that she like Amity. More than a friend. She wouldn’t act on it though. Especially with what going to happen. Who knew why Amity wanted to talk to her.</p><p>     Liaras, after seeing Luz approach the tree, had used his magic to shift. He’d learned about this type of magic from Luz. Humans called it Druidic magic. He felt his body shift into a feathered bird. He flew up into the trees branches. He’d told and shown Amity this form already. He would be able to, quite literally, swoop in at a moments notice. He hoped he wouldn’t need to.</p><p>     Amity tensed as Luz got closer. She was looking at Amity slightly warily. When she got at the tree she was smiling slightly like usual, but it seemed slightly strained. “Hey Ami. What’d ya wanna talk about?” She’d plopped herself unceremoniously on a rock. She heard a tiny bird-like laugh above her. She’d strangle him later. She sat down much more gingerly than Luz had. She breathed in deeply, before handing Luz the envelope. “Luz. Read this. Please. I... I can’t put into words what this letter says.”</p><p>     Luz took the envelope warily. Was Amity breaking off their friendship? Is that what she couldn’t bring herself to do? Had her parents finally decided to end it? She opened the letter, looking at it curiously now. It was the same paper as Amity’s Grom note. She unraveled it, and her eyes grew wide as she read it.</p><p>      <em>Luz, I like you. A lot. More than words can say. It’s why I turn red and blister around you. It’s not because I’m annoyed or angry at you. I love you Luz. More than I thought possible. Since before Grom. And I know I’m not perfect, and I have a long way to go, but I love you. Would you at least give me a chance? -With Love, Amity</em></p><p>     Amity sat, barely breathing as Luz read the letter. She noticed the humans eyes get wider as she read it. And then she looked at Amity, but there wasn’t anger or guilt in them. No, this was something else. A combo she didn’t think possible. Joy and sorrow. At the same time. Like she was torn between two answers. “You... like me? You’re the one L mentioned?” Amity nodded slowly. Luz began crying softly. Amity scrambled over, hugging her as she wept.</p><p>      Liaras was uncomfortable. He shifted into his normal form. He was watching the exchange, not sure what to do. If Amity was rejected (he doubted she would be, though) he’d get her and Luz away from each other.</p><p>     “Luz, are you going to reject me?”</p><p>     Luz shot her head up at the question. She stopped crying, wiping her eyes. “You mean... you meant it? All of it?” Amity nodded, watching her with concern. Luz laughed, a dark, broken sound. “You’re kidding me. I can’t get a single person back home- guy or gal- but the moment I show up here, the one person I fall in love with and is one of the coolest people on the planet likes me back? In the same way?” Amity gave Luz a look, her gaze saddened with what Luz had said. “No, Amity. I’m not rejecting you. I never would.” She pulled Amity into a hug. The two say there, noticing nothing else in the world.</p><p>     Liaras stood from his perch. He felt someone stepping next to him. “Hey, buddy. How’s it goin?” He looked over, giving the Shade his signature grin. The Shade was wearing his standard cloak, but without the hood and mask. He gave Liaras a devilish grin. “So this is what you’ve been doing the past week? Getting them together? Is that really more important than me?” Liaras laughed. “Yes. I would’ve probably embarrassed the tomato so thoroughly she’d try and kill me afterwards. And I’d deserve it.” The Shade chuckled. Liaras grabbed his shoulder, bringing them back to the ground behind the tree and then to the school. “Now then. I believe we have some catching up to do. Let’s go, boyfriend.” The Shade cackled wickedly, giving him a grin. “Indeed, boyfriend. Indeed.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I promised things went well. I do not break my promises. Or forget things. That conversation with Alador a while back, for example, will be brought up again in the future. Foreshadowing. I do that a lot. I should stop. Anygays, thanks for reading. -Liaras (Former Prince of The Boiling Isles)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. The Triclops and The Prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Liaras and Boscha have a heart to heart.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Liaras was happy potions was almost over. Almost a week since Amity had confessed, and Luz had been happier than ever. It was mildly infectious. Everyone seemed happier. Except for a certain triclops. Who seemed more hostile than ever towards them. But that would change. He planned to have a little chat with Boscha later today. But first came potions. The most precise of all the magical arts. And Luz was about to blow the classroom apart.</p><p>      Boscha was walking through the halls, ready to leave. Ever since she’d found out about Luz and Amity getting together, she’d been angrier than usual. Because for Boscha, it was the final nail in the coffin. The final sign she’d lost Amity forever. And it angered her. No one stole from Boscha. Especially not friends. She was so preoccupied, she didn’t notice until it was to late as Liaras rounded the corner, coming right for her. She stopped, glaring at him. “What do you want, Prince? Come to mock me?” He shook his head, removing his mask. “No, Havenstar. I’m here to talk to you. In private.” He then promptly brought her into an empty classroom.</p><p>     Liaras grimaces as Boscha fought against him. “Stop fighting. We both know I’m stronger than you.” She didn’t. He sighed, dropping her arm. She glared at him. “What do you want?” He sighed deeply. “To talk to you. About why you hate me, and why you hate Luz. I know why you hate Luz, but why me? What have I done to warrant such hatred?” Boscha simply stated at him like he was stupid. “You think I hate you?” He nodded, carefully removing the straps of leather from around his neck. They had become constricting as time had gone on. He heard her gasp as he removed them, eyes locked onto the scar. “Is that why you were gone for a month?” He shook his head. “No. I was the victim of an attempted assassination. By the same man who gave me this scar three years ago.” Boscha stated at it in awe. He reminded himself few people knew about it. She gave him a strange look. He could’ve sworn it was one of respect.</p><p>      “Why do you think I hate you?”</p><p>     Liaras seemed surprised by the question. “Don’t you? You’re nothing but hostile and distant towards me. I know I’ve embarrassed you, but I’m the Prince. There’s no reason to be embarrassed if I’m better than others at things. I’ve been trained since birth for it.” Boscha gave him an odd look. She hoped it was one of confusion rather than annoyance. “So, you think I hate you. Because I’m hostile towards you?” He nodded. She laughed suddenly, surprising the tall man. “Listen, Prince. I could care less if to you embarrassed me. Especially considering who you are. But that’s how I treat everyone I don’t know. That’s why I followed you those few times.” Liaras gave her a pointed look. “So, Moira had nothing to do with you following me?” She shook her head. “Nah. She told me to keep an eye on you, but not to follow you. I wanted to see why you liked them better than me.”</p><p>     Liaras remembered the Council meeting. It had been... fun, he supposed. To remind them why he was heir. Other than his father. He snorted slightly at the thought. His father. Since his mother had come home, he’d all but ignored him. It was like it was the last three years. Cìrana either didn’t notice or didn’t care either. She was probably just happy to see Belos after 10 years. But it still hurt. He hadn’t talked to her except for once after waking up. He decided to ask Boscha another question. “So, what did you discover? Did you find your answers?” The triclops shook her head. “No. I can’t see what you see. What is it?” He sighed, thinking hard. He decided simple was best. “Boscha, you know you’re mean and condescending towards everyone, right?” The witch nodded, clearly confused. “Well, would I rather enjoy someone like that, or someone who treats everyone with kindness? With nothing but happiness, joy, affection?” Boscha seemed to realize it then. “They’re nicer than me? Is that it?” He nodded, smiling sadly. “I know Boscha. I know the pain, the feeing like everyone is against you. The feeling of having an unattainable standard. The feeling of, anger and cruelty was the only thing that you had to exude to advance.” Boscha nodded, watching him closely. “I changed only recently before coming to Hexside. After I started dating” Boscha perked up at that, looking at him curiously “I realized that I had been gong about things the wrong way. I think you just need a push in the right direction. And I’m that push.” He gave her a small smile. “So, you need any help changing like I did, let me know. I’ll be there.” And with that, the cold golden mask was back and the scarred neck was covered by leather straps. And he was gone. Leaving Boscha to contemplate what had happened. And what she should do next.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Liaras Leaves.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Liaras leaves the castle. For the last time for years to come.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Belos sat his desk looking over his reports. They all said the same thing; An increase in rebel activity. Specifically, the cell that the assassin had belonged to. And that mad him nervous. Very nervous. He'd told his Coven about the symbol, and about what it meant. They'd sworn to arrest anyone who dared fly it. And he would join them in the search soon enough. But for now, he would stay here. He and Cìrana had spent days together, talking about things they had experienced. He was happy for once, but it was brief, he knew. He worried she'd get strung up again. And try and leave again. He didn't think he could take it if she did. Not again. He'd barely recovered last time, what if it happened a second time? He didn't want to even consider it. But he did. It would be terrible for Liaras. But what was momentary hatred for a life of happiness?</p><p>     Kikimora grimaced when Belos gave her the documents. She knew what these were. What the order was. She hated doing it, because she knew what would happen. What Liaras would do. She sighed. Well, the guards would mind it as well, but just be happy to have a job probably. She went to tell the Captain of the development.</p><p>     Liaras was fuming in anger when he found out. He had refused to see his father, and when he finally did, he yelled at him. Not like a petulant child, but like a person who is sick of being treated like a child. He had left, storming out of the throne room. He'd packed his bags and left that afternoon, intending to stay away from home for a while. He'd shown up first by the library. He sighed in relief when he saw Luz and Amity. He didn't want to interrupt; It was likely their first official date since getting together. But, he needed help. They glanced over, surprised when he sat next to them with a bag. "Hey, L. What's with the bag?" Luz was staring at it intently, curiosity prevalent on her face. He laughed darkly, causing them to look at him with concern. "Oh, nothing. Just all my earthly belongings since I've decided I'm no longer living at the castle." The two looked at him, worried. "Oh, don't be worried about me. I chose this. After all, who wants to leave with a manipulative ass like him." They gave him a confused look, and he quickly explained Belos being nice to him, and then forgetting he existed after his mom returned. They looked at him with horror. "I just came from the castle. He told me if I felt that way, I was obviously mature enough to take care of myself. Anyways, you guys know a place I could stay? Like an apartment or something?" Luz nodded, as did Amity. "Well, let's start with Amity. No offense Luz, but she's known the Isles and people here a lot longer." Luz had nodded, still smiling, though still worried. "Well, I would suggest the Manor, but I don't think you want to live with Odalia." He shook his head, grimacing. It was bad enough dealing with her at the castle. Living with her though? He couldn't handle that. "I knw that there's a small studio downtown though. It's on the outskirts, close to Willow and Gus's houses. A little bit of a hike from school, but manageable." He nodded. It was a good deal. "Luz? What about you?" She seemed oddly serious, thinking it over intensely. "Well, it's no apartment, but you remember the tower behind the Owl House?" He nodded, slightly confused. What was special about the tower? "Well, it just so happens to be a completely furnished home. That we use for storage. Mainly Eda's potions." He gave her an incredulous look. "You want me. To stay. In the storage tower behind your house. That apparently is a fully furnished home?" She nodded eagerly. He sighed. "Well, I'll have to think on it. How much would Eda charge me, do you think?" Luz frowned, thinking it over. "I'd say... probably 20,000 a month." He started coughing violently at the answer, caught off guard. "Only 20,000? For a wizards tower!?" Luz nodded. "It's how much she charges my mom  a year to stay at the Owl House." He nodded, contemplating it. "Amity, how much for the studio?" Amity thought about it. "I think about the same. 20,000." He nodded slightly, mulling it over. 20,000 for downtown. Or 20,000 for a home. He frowned as he though it over. "Well, I guess Luz wins. It'd be nice to stay downtown, but who can say no to a full on TOWER for 20,000? Those usually go for about 100,000 a month."</p><p>      He'd left them, wishing them a happy date. Luz had giggled, Amity blushing red. He'd chuckled, leaving. Now he'd need to find a job. He supposed he could ask the Owl Lady. Maybe work off his debt? He sighed inwardly. So much to do, so little time. He found himself outside the door of the house, smiling when Hooty appeared. "Hey, Hooty. Eda home?" The tube nodded earnestly. "Well, I have good news. There's a good chance I'll be staying here a while." Hooty let out a shriek of delight, wrapped him up, and dropped him off in front of the door. "Yay! A friend to talk to! Hoot hoot!" He'd than proceeded to stretch out a disturbing distance and tell every living thing nearby what he'd been told. He steeled himself before knocking on the door. Eda opened it, looking at him in surprise. "Princey? What're you doin here?" He gave her a sad smile. "Eda. I have recently decided my father never cared much for me or my happiness. As such, I've decided to leave the castle and not go back until he shows an once of care towards me." Eda gave him a long look. "Look, kid. If you wanna stay here, you're gonna have to earn it." Liaras nodded. "Luz told me about the tower. She also told me you'd charge me 20,000 a month for it. But I think I can afford more. Say, 50,000?" Eda gave him an incredulous look. "You're kidding? 50,000? For the <em>tower</em>?" He nodded, mildly confused. "Luz told me it was fully furnished. And that you only used it for storage." She snorted at that. "Well, she's not wrong. But it's what I stored in there that has me saying that." He followed her, confused. She opened the door, and he saw why she'd seem so surprised. It was wrecked. Like a hurricane had broken through here. "What the Hell happened here?" The Owl Lady gave him a roguish grin. "Why, nothing other than I kept a bunch of deadly creatures in here in order to generate income and potion ingredients." He gave her an incredulous look. "You're serious? You kept animals in here?" She nodded. "Oh yeah. Be glad most of them are either dead or dying somewhere. And I accept the offer. But you're working off the tab at the store. Got it?" He nodded seriously. "Alright then, Kid. Welcome to the family." She left him ther. He glanced inside again. It was a fixer upper, for sure, but he'd manage. And then Eda's words hit him. <em>Welcome to the family.</em> He cried  slightly. It was the first time he'd actually heard those words directed towards him. And it made him happy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. A Bookshop Blunder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Liaras starts working at The Owl Shop. Belos decides to find his son.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Liaras was shelving books when he heard the door open. "Just a minute!" Camila had gone with Eda to get potion ingredients from the market, and Lilith was busy researching glyphs at the Owl House. Also, he wasn't sure anybody really liked her enough to talk to her. He sighed, shelving the last book, checking the registrar. He walked out front, nose still in the book. "What can I help you wi-" He stopped talking as he looked up at the man before him. His father was standing there, looking at him. And he seemed angry.</p>
<p>     Belos had found his son quite easily. A small probe revealed he worked weekday afternoons at The Owl Shop. He'd decided he'd come and talk to him rather than chase him down at where ever he lived now. He didn't know that, and it irritated him. So he wasn't surprised when the boy stepped back, a small glimmer of fear, but mostly anger in his eyes. "what do you want." The way he said it almost made Belos wince. But he controlled himself. "I wanted to talk to you. About why you left." Liaras was giving him an incredulous look. "Why did I leave? How about because neither you or mother have so much as spared a glance at me, for the last week since I've been able to walk, but you decide to put a battalion outside my door at all times. After claiming a month ago, <em>oh, I want to be friends again because I'm not an abusive, lying piece of shit. </em>And then you tossed that out the window immediately after she got back. So yeah. I'm pissed at you. Just be glad I didn't challenge you to a witches duel. Because I don't think I would've stopped until you were dead." The way he said that final line made Belos wince, hard. His son had just said he'd willingly kill him. "So, <em>father, </em>I have nothing to say to you. Now get the Hell out of my shop." he released a small shockwave that sent Belos skidding towards the door. He gave his son a pained look. "is that it? You wont even hear me out? Your mind is made up?" Liaras nodded, looking at him with cold fury. "Yes. If you want to talk to me, send a proxy. Because I will not talk to you." He turned from Belos, walking into the back. And Belos left, feeling a sadness he hadn't felt in 10 years.</p>
<p>      The next day, Kikimora arrived. She seemed as thrilled as Liaras did about this arrangement. "Hey, Kiki. Let me guess; the big man sent you to talk to me because I told him to go away and leave me alone." She nodded, looking at the Prince with what he could've sworn was pity. He sighed. "Well, I have no beef with you. I'll get a pair of chairs." He summoned a pair of comfortable, if simple chairs for them. They sat at a small table, talking. Kiki asked him a bunch of questions, such as how he was, what he was doing, how school was going, etcetera. He knew it would be reported back to his father, so he gave short, ambiguous answers. She didn't mind. When asked where he was staying, he froze. How could he play this without Belos finding out. He decided simple was best. "A tower on the outskirts. It's small, but nice. Fully furnished, and I fixed it up a little." Kikimora had nodded, frowning slightly. She knew Belos wouldn't be happy with the answers, as did he. But, he could care less what the old bastard cared about or wanted. They talked for about an hour before Kiki excused yourself. He escorted her to the door, bidding her a fair day. He went back to work, sighing. This would probably be a weekly occurrence. But, maybe it'd get better. He smiled slightly. So much to do, so little time to do it. And he went back to work, not a care in the world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. A Return And A New Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's been almost a month since Liaras left home. In that time, he's changed slightly.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Liaras woke up suddenly, hearing a crash downstairs. He jumped out of bed, conjuring a blue shield around him as he went to check on the noise. His eyes had thankfully been able to heal slightly thanks to being able to shift them into cat like ones. They were still damaged, but to a much lesser extent. He looked around, not seeing anything. Going downstairs, he stifled a laugh. Eda had crashed onto the couch, passed out. He quietly went over, checking on her. Seeing she was ok, he turned the fireplace on and left. She probably got tired after trying to find him. He went back to bed. Not more than 10 minutes later, there was a knock at his door. It was Eda. "Hey, Eda. What 'cha need?" She gave him a long, tired look. "Look, L. I know you're having fun, but I need you to do something for me." Liaras nodded, unsure where this was going. "I need you to go back to school. No offense, but Luz can't keep bringing you your homework because you decided to stop going. It's been a month. Also, that Boscha girl won't stop harassing her about you. So, please, go back?" He sighed, nodding. He knew he'd have to go back eventually. "Alright. Thanks kid." She left him, and he went back to his bed. But he didn't sleep. Instead, he opened up his notebook, and sketched out his latest design he was working on. An improved pair of glasses that would allow him to follow magical signatures. He wouldn't sleep anytime soon, so this was a better alternative.</p><p>     He'd finished the diagram. Now he needed to build them. He grabbed a set of stamps off his dresser. He smiled at them. Each one had a small glyph on it, perfect for precision. He and Luz had discovered probably close to 10 new glyphs since he'd come here. An oracle glyph, two healing glyphs, a glyph that allowed her to summon a set of aetherial armor like he could (useful when they went out for some of Eda's more... dangerous ingredients.) There was one for elemental abominations. Just switch out the base symbol of the element, and a fire, plant, ice or storm abomination would rise. And he'd taught her how to summon his glaive. It had turned out to look like Azura's staff, and Liaras was shocked to find it channeled magic. Luz had been overjoyed, especially upon finding out she could draw a spell circle with it. That had been a fun day. Even more so when he'd taught Luz how to summon an elemental. Something only about 25 living witches on the entire Isles could do, as they were almost impossible to control. Luz had mastered it though, turning a water elemental into an 'otter' and playing with it. He smiled at the memory. He stood, stretching. Time to scavenge some ingredients.</p><p>      It was 6 in the morning when Liaras finished. He'd gotten the marks perfectly aligned, and upon putting on the glasses, he could see different trails of magic. Even better, he could tell how old they were, and which witch had left them. He'd show these to Luz. She'd be delighted. He walked downstairs, cooking some food. After eating, he went to the Owl House, had a little chat with Hooty, and walked with Luz to school. About halfway there, their friends joined them, surprised to see Liaras with them. He'd cracked some jokes, walking as high and mighty as ever. He'd grown slightly before. Where he'd been a giant before, now he was a titan. He was 7' 6", and towered over them. He wore his standard Hexside uniform, switched out his royal robes for the same style as Luz's. His gaze was full of joy and laughter, and he'd slowly grown a small beard. He look older than before. His grin was infectious like Luz's, and they all got to school laughing and smiling.</p><p>     People gave him curious glances as he walked through the halls. He realized as they walked they probably didn't recognize him. He used to wear a mask and special robes, but now he looked like a senior probably. He smiled at the thought. How exciting this would be. He'd be able to surprise people, though hopefully not in a bad way. And this would hopefully keep people from being fake friendly towards him. He had to take off his glasses at one point, as there were just to many magical trails in the air. He shifted his eyes into hawks, giving him immensely better vision. He and Luz went to Beastkeeping class, Viney surprised too see him. "Hey Luz. Who's this? A new friend?" Liaras grinned. Luz giggled slightly. "Oh come on Viney. It's only been a month. Don't ya recognize your old friend?" Viney blinked in surprise at him. "L? Damn, you're better looking than I thought." He snickered a little. "Believe it or not, Ed said the same thing to me. Though in a <em>very </em>embarrassing way." Viney had given him a deadpan expression, that simply screamed <em>oh, please tell me without me laughing. </em>Luz also looked at him curiously. "Ed? Like Edric? When was this?" He told them the story, and they both broke out giggling. "Oh man. That was embarrassing like you said. And <em>great </em>blackmail. Can I use that?" He shrugged. "Not my problem. Now then. Let's work with Puddles, shall we? I don't feel like getting low marks my first day back."</p><p>      After Beastkeeping, Liaras and Luz went towards Abominations. The teacher looked at him confusion when they first stepped in "Huh? Who are you?" His smile flickered slightly. <em>Right. No one knows my face.</em> "Apologies, sir. It's me, Liaras." To prove it, he summoned the same abomination from the first day he'd attended. The teacher glanced at it, eyes widening in shock. "E-excuse me, milord. I-I didn't reali-" He held up his hand. "None of that. Call me by my name. I hate titles. And I'm not surprised. It's not like you've seen me outside of this thing." He pulled his mask from his robes, and the class gasped at it. There was no doubt for them now. The Abominations teacher nodded quickly. "Of course. Please, you- Liaras, take your seat." Liaras gave him a small grin. He sauntered over to sit down at his desk. The student body watched him closely. Probably memorizing his face. Amity gave him a look that implied she wasn't impressed in the slightest. He gave her a small grin. "Hey, Luz?" Luz looked at him quickly. "Why don't you pull out your new elemental glyphs. Abominations, please. I don't feel like putting a fire elemental down today of you lose control." She nodded, quickly rifling through her bag. She removed the power glove (He'd finally accepted that silly name) and put it on. She quickly swapped out the abomination glyph. Amity was watching it curiously, trying to figure out what they were talking about. "Alright, students! Today, we're going to practice summoning. Get with your table group. Each of you try and summon as perfect an abomination as possible. Good luck." The professor stalked around the room. Liaras gave Luz a wild grin. "Now, Luz. Why don't we show them what happens when the Prince gives someone advanced lessons. Especially in summoning." Luz nodded, grinning. She raised an abomination from the pot, but the entire class turned to look at it. She had summoned a storm abomination. This kind of abomination was rarely seen, as they were incredibly hard to summon. They stared in awe at the six foot tall behemoth, crackling with electricity, goo swirling like a tornado. Amity was looking at it slack jawed. She hadn't been able to summon one, but Luz made it look easy. Luz handed her a glyph. "Use this. It makes it easier." Amity nodded, grateful. She used the Glyph, and a similar, slightly better formed one rose from the pot. The class was staring slack jawed, the professor grinning ecstatically. Liaras smirked. He left the group standing in the middle of the room. They turned to watch him. He put his fingers together, and then made a careful motion. All of a sudden, 10 five foot tall, perfectly constructed storm abominations rose from the floor. He then made them merge together. They stood, merged, at 10 feet tall. The group gazed in shocked silence as he just as easily banished them, the goo disappearing completely. The professor began laughing with such mirth the students just looked at him. He was cackling with laughter. He regained his composure long enough to say one thing. "That, students, was the single greatest display of skill I've seen in the past 50 years I've taught here. Not even Alador performed so well!" Amity seemed to beam slightly at that. Liaras simply bowed, completely unfazed. Luz looked mildly uncomfortable as the class stared at them all in slight reverence.</p><p>     At lunch, they were approached by students asking them what to do to be so good at Abominations. Liaras, thankfully, had taken over. He'd conjured a small tablet, popped it down, and told them he was fine for lunch. He answered questions all lunch. The Luz, Amity, Willow and Gus gave him a look of relief. He simply nodded, talking to the people around him. After lunch, they went to Oracle classes. Barcus was impressed when they showed him how accurate the Oracle glyph they'd discovered was. He'd barked his support, the teacher stopping to congratulate Luz. Luz burned a bright red again as she got attention. Liaras swallowed loudly, gaining their attention he briefly explained how they'd discovered the ability, and he was again the center of attention. Luz gave him a grateful look again. He bowed his head in acknowledgement. He knew she was still uncomfortable with people paying attention towards her. Especially for this kind of stuff. He however, had been born and bred for it pretty much. He was able to reject the pressure easily. After that, they had potions. Luz sighed slightly, and Liaras knew why. Boscha had been bothering her. About him. Maybe now, she'd leave Luz alone. He stepped in, slamming his head into the doorframe. Luz giggled next to him, and he shot her a look. Feeling his forehead, he frowned. A good one would form from that. He stepped in, and Boscha was on him as soon as he was at his desk. "Hey L, where've you been?" He gave her a deadpan look. "I ran away from home, currently living with the Owl Family, work afternoon weekends at The Owl Shop with Luz's mom, and kicked my dad out of the shop, so now he only speaks to me through a proxy. Also, my dad decided to neglect my very existence. How 'bout you?" She blinked at that, eyes narrowing slightly. "Are you joking? I can't tell." He shook his head. "Nope, everything I just said was true. Now, what can I do for ya?" She blinked in surprise. "Well, remember how you told me to talk to you if I wanted to be better? Well, I've been trying for the past three weeks. I've asked Luz for two weeks straight when you were coming back, because I need your help." He sighed. "Alright. Wait until after class though, alright?" Boscha nodded, walking over to her desk. Liaras sighed inside. Today was going to be a <em>long </em>day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. The Trouble With Boscha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A month later, and Boscha is getting better at being friendly. But Liaras is having some problems of his own.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to Aayam Vantas for Beta reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Potions took about an hour. Liaras was sweating slightly. They had been brewing fire bombs, and Luz had (as predicted) dropped one, and Liaras had almost burnt himself. A quick shield protected them from the flames, but not the heat. After leaving, he saw Boscha waiting for him. He went over, and Boscha simply dragged him towards an empty room. Once inside, she shut the door, giving him a long look. “So. Been a while, huh?” He nodded, watching her closely. She was… nervous? Yes, nervous was probably the right word for it. She was glancing around, as if worried someone was watching them. “Well then? What do you need?” Boscha breathed in deeply, giving him a worried look. “So, I may have tried to be nicer towards Willow… and it may or not have backfired.” He sighed deeply, rubbing his eyes. “Boscha. What did you do?” She seemed extremely embarrassed. “Well, I may or may not have accidentally hurt her and Gus on accident trying to show off. After trying to be snarky when making amends.” Liaras knew his face was one of disbelief. Boscha just stared at him nervously. “You’re kidding. Please, oh Titan, <em> please </em> tell me you’re kidding.” She shook her head. Liaras sighed. “Oh, I’m gonna get my ass kicked for this one. Alright. <em> I’m </em> going to run damage control. <em> You </em>are gonna apologize and stay the Hell away from them while I get this under control. Got it?” Boscha nodded, looking slightly relieved. “Alright then. Now, how long ago was this?” Boscha looked at him, slightly embarrassed. “About a month ago after you left?” Liaras simply guffawed. “Oh, for fucks sake.” </p><p>     A week later and Willow was being friendlier towards Boscha, Boscha being… overly friendly. It was mildly exhausting. Liaras watched it painfully. It was not enjoyable. Especially when Boscha had told him she hadn’t really ever made an effort to be friends with anyone. It was… painfully obvious. Everyone seemed uncomfortable with Boscha’s attempts at being nice. Like right now. Boscha was almost flirting with Willow. It was disturbing. Willow however seemed unfazed, giving small, polite replies and letting a smile ghost her lips. Boscha seemed keenly aware (and yet somehow as oblivious as Luz) that everyone else was uncomfortable. But, he had to give her credit. She had definitely changed. Whether or not it was lasting or a quick one was to be seen. But he had hope. They met after potions everyday, and Liaras gave her things to work on. He had her test it on him first before Willow so she’d seem mildly normal with her efforts. It hadn’t worked very well. But, again, it was progress. Slow progress, but progress.</p><p>     After about a month, the semester was almost over. December was next week, and then only a week later, they’d get to go home for the holiday season. Liaras had been down since then, looking at space without any focus. But, a month later, Boscha was friendly with their group. Her entire group seemed happier, less likely to completely abandon her. She had progress to go, for sure, but it made Liaras smile. Before returning towards thoughts of the past. And the regrets he had. But, that was for another time. He was helping Eda with dinner, and he needed to pay attention. Lest he get eaten by another giant slug. That had been mildly traumatic, to say the least. But it could be worse. He focused on the pot of… he never knew what it was. Eda called it her “Sunday Special” (he didn’t want to consider what the Hell made it special) and he didn’t want to mess it up. After cooking, he and the rest of the Owl Family (a phrase Luz loved using for their little ragtag group) sat down, chatting about what they’d done. Liaras had been letting Luz use his glasses (Eda didn’t know about them yet. She’d probably steal them) and told her mom about how they’d found an old staff hidden in Liaras’s tower. It had been beautiful, carved from white ivory wood. A blue gem atop it had given off a beautiful gleam, and Luz had immediately claimed it as hers. He chuckled at the memory. She’d said “Now I’m just like Azura!” He went back to the conversation he’d been having with Eda about Lilith. They’d been trying to get her to join the family they’d built up, but she always seemed drawn back from it. They’d have to change that.</p><p>     About a week later, Boscha had asked Liaras a surprising question. “Hey, Liaras? What do you do when someone seems… I dunno, I guess more than friendly towards you? Like, maybe… likes you?” Liaras gave her an odd look. “Is this about you, or someone else…” Boscha looked mildly embarrassed. “It’s… about me. One of my friends from Grudgby had been… a little <em> too </em>friendly.” He gasped silently. “Oh my god Boscha! You have someone crushing on you! Oh, this’ll be fun. Are they like Amity where they just turn into a tomato at all times, or are they like me, completely cool the entire time?” Boscha gave him a look. “More like what you said last. But I doubt you’re cool about it.” He gasped, feigning hurt. “Boscha! I’ll have you know I’m ‘cool as a cucumber’ around my boyfriend!” Boscha simply chuckled. “Sure, L. Sure. Oh, by the way, am I ever gonna meet your mysterious friend? Or is he reserved for special occasions?” Liaras chuckled slightly. “Oh, he’s probably watching us right now. Aren’t ya, Shade?” Boscha gasped when the Shade came out of the shadows. “L, you know I hate it when you say that. I’m compelled to come out, as you well know!” Shade removed his mask, giving him a pouty look. “Oh, quit crying, now, how’ve you been? Belos still mad at me?” The Shade shook his head. “No. He hasn’t asked about you in a while, just to make sure you’re ok. I haven’t told him where you live, and be thankful for that. He would probably send a platoon to get you out and back.” Boscha made a small noise, and they looked over. “Oh, sorry. Boscha, meet the Shade. Shade, meet Boscha.” Boscha made a small strangled noise, and the Shade simply laughed. “Impressive. The top students of every track? L, you’ve built quite the powerful posse.” Liaras gave him a scathing look. The Shade laughed, running back into the shadows, disappearing. Liaras sighed. “Damnit. Hate when he does that.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Liaras's Dilemma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Liaras struggles internally with the time of year.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Liaras had been moping around the last few weeks, and Luz was worried. She was also saddened at this time, but happy because her mom was here now, which would’ve made things <em> much </em>worse if she wasn’t. But Liaras… he’d never really even had his dad. And his mom, he hadn’t seen her really in 10 years. Not even talked to her! So he spent most days staring off into space, eyes unfocused. She’d even caught him crying silently once, tears streaming down his face as he stood at a window in his tower, looking towards the castle. He hadn’t told her much about his past, but she could tell something must’ve happened around this time of the year. Why else would he be looking at the castle so sadly? Well, Luz would find out what, and make sure he had the best holiday ever! Also, he was more or less her brother now, so she couldn’t just leave a member of her family out to dry.</p><p>     Liaras was sitting in his chair, reading an ancient tome, when the door was blasted open by a fireball. He was immediately up, a blue shield surrounding the entire house in a shield. He shifted his eyes, looking for heat signatures. Seeing one, he threw on his glasses, and stopped. The signature was that of Belos. But how? The Shade hadn’t told him… had he? No, Shade wouldn’t betray him. He teleported towards the door, leaning out slightly to see who it was. And his blood ran cold. There was a group of ten Emperors Coven members outside, and Belos at their head. He stepped out slowly. He was glad he was wearing his suit today. He reached into his pocket, and removed his glaive. It slid out slowly, Belos looking at it in surprise. The guards backed away slightly, fear prevalent in their eyes. “What do you want.” Belos looked back at Liaras, blue eyes slightly confused. “Why, to bring my son home. Why else?” Liaras stepped out, his armor slowly sliding over his body, looking like liquid gold. The company stepped backwards slightly at it. “I am not your son. You lost that privilege a long time ago.” His eyes had turned red, flames running through them. Belos looked at him in surprise. “And if you ever come back, I will not hesitate to maim you. I will not kill you, but you will not leave unscathed.” And with that, the group found themselves surrounded by a ball of earth, a small slit where Liaras was. “Goodbye. And fuck off.” And with that, they were flying backwards towards the castle.</p><p>     Liaras sighed, sitting down again. Of course Belos had come for him. It was almost time for the holiday festivities. Not that there was anything festive about it. He was a trophy child, meant to sit and be obedient. Not to have fun. He knew the Blights were the same, forced to have a party to establish their standing. Belos, though… his party was only to get people in the coven in one place. To establish his authority once again. He remembered all the people he’d treated coldly, how many had probably grown to hate him. But, that didn’t matter anymore. He was here. But he wouldn’t join the rest of his family in celebrating. He’d stay here, and remember. Remember the years and parties he’d attended. Better than ruining the others fun. He went to his window, looking at the castle. He lifted a glass to his mouth, drinking it quickly. He looked down from his window briefly. He thought he saw Luz, but he didn’t care. He just stared at the castle. And let the tears run freely.       </p><p>     The next day, Luz asked him a question that caused him to shrivel in on himself, and almost choke to death on apple-blood. “Hey Liaras? Why do you hate the holidays?” He had spat out his drink, King growling angrily at him. He coughed for about a minute straight, Luz giving him a ‘heimlich’ (he didn’t want to know what heimlich meant) and looked at her, mildly annoyed. “I don’t hate the holidays Luz. And it’s not polite to spy on people at night, you know.” She gave him a look that meant he’d been too harsh, but he didn’t care. “Just leave me alone Luz. I don’t need anyone worrying about me.” He stood, and hurried from the room. He could feel Luz watching him worried, but he didn’t care. He left fast, not even bothering to respond to anybody. He went into his tower, slamming the metal door shut. He’d replaced it with one made of magic resistant metal. He’d grafted it to the tower’s outer shell as well. It also meant that no-one could bother him as long as he was in it. So he just sat on his couch, even when he heard Eda yelling and throwing magic at the tower. He was impenetrable. And he <em> really </em> didn’t want to talk to Eda. Not right now. He heard a sound upstairs, and then Eda was staring at him, eyes flaring golden with flames. “How’d you get in here?” She just stared at him, features schooled into one of anger. “Window, wasn’t it. Damnit, I’ll be fixing that then.” He stood up, walking upstairs. Eda grabbed his arm, and forced him to turn around. “What did you do.” She was looking at him with an anger he’d never seen. “I told Luz to leave me alone and stop spying on me at night. And that I don’t need anyone to worry about me for the next month.” He turned, taking his hand out of her grasp. “Get out. I’ll pay four times this month, but get out.” He continued upstairs, and he heard the door slam downstairs. He enchanted his window, adding glyphs that prevented magic from being used on it. And went to sleep. He dreamt of one thing only. Of the party 5 years ago, that had ruined him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. A Party to Hate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Belos holds a party. Liaras tries to sneak out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5 years ago...</p><p>     Liaras woke up in a cold sweat, looking around frantically. He'd had that awful dream again. That terrible dream, where he'd run away from home to live in a tower somewhere. He shuddered slightly. Well, he was up now. He decided to sketch it out this time, so he could ask his father about it. He hadn't mentioned it to anyone, but it had been dragging him down the last few days, that same dream over and over again. He briefly wondered if it was prophetic like his other dreams, but dismissed the thought. No way he would run away. Sure his dad wasn't really there for him anymore, but at least he had him. He got up, going towards his desk. He froze when he saw the letter on it. It was written by Belos, and had a small amount of elegant decoration. His eyes widened, and his breath hitched. <em>Oh, no no no no no… </em>Not today. Not yet. That damn party! How had he forgotten. He sighed inwardly. <em>Alright, just get through this party, and ask tomorrow. No problem.</em></p><p>It had become a big problem. Belos had put him through the wringer today, and he was tired. But he swallowed it down, instead swigging a small potion. It helped reduce his stress, which was a <em>very </em>important thing for today. He didn't need to have a stress related... incident, shall we say, at the party. Last time that had happened, he'd almost killed a man. He also drank a small strength. Hopefully he'd be able to get through it easier now. He picked up his mask, carefully sliding it on. He felt for the clasp at the back, clicking it shut. He breathed in deeply, releasing it and then whisking it open without so much a twitch of his finger. Most of the people stopped and stared as he entered. He was almost 5' 5" already, towering above the other children. He knew they were watching him to see if he was as strong as his father or not. So, he stood proudly, and not one person that day said they were unimpressed with the Prince. Especially after the display he would give later that night. After about an hour, Belos arrived, sitting at a grand table laden with food. Liaras sat at the other end, in his own throne. He simply stared at his father the entire time. When the guests had all sat, the talk began, and Liaras was back in the court politics. He learned about plots to destabilize different factions, and he couldn't help but feel impressed about the intricacies of court politics. So many moving layers, so many different players, keeping track of it would be hard. But it would pay off years later, learning to distinguish the threads. It would eventually be the reason he was able to form a circle of good friends. But for now, he simply was learning what he could.</p><p>     After another hour, the main event began. Every year, they held an annual tournament, and whoever won was given promotions within their Coven. This year, Liaras was participating, but no one would know it was him. He left, returning in a standard Coven member uniform. The tournament took maybe three hours before the final battle. Liaras and his opponent had steamrolled each of their enemies. The man he was fighting was wearing a ornate silver mask and white cloak. If not for the markings of the abomination coven along his arms, he'd have thought it was an Emperors Coven officer. He took up his spot across from the man in the courtyard. He'd been holding back severely so far, and he was interested to see if the mystery man he was fighting would be worth exerting anymore power. Belos stepped into the middle of the courtyard, silencing everyone. "Ladies and gentlemen. We have two victorious fighters today. Both of them have proven themselves strong in their abilities. Now, we shall see who they are after this final battle. Opponents, begin." And with that, the fight was on. Liaras stood patiently, waiting for his opponent to make the first move. It came in the form of a huge abomination fist swinging straight at him. He simply liquified the goo, the liquid sliding smoothly around him. He stepped forward, out of the goo. The audience gasped, the man looking shocked. A small army of abominations rose next, each probably 5 feet tall, and well held together. The man was also conjuring fireballs, albeit small and weak ones in comparison to his abominations. Liaras simply raised a hand, and twirled his finger. The fire froze in mid air, and a glaive was in his hand. The abominations charged him, and he cut each one down easily. His opponent seemed nervous at his progress, releasing a large torrent of flame and ice at him. Liaras simply blinked away, and sent a shockwave of solid air. It knocked the man down, and Liaras was there in an instant, glaive held at the mans neck. He crouched over the man. "Do you yield?" The man gave him a nasty smile, and Liaras felt himself blasted back by a wave of fire. The fire clung to his clothing, but all he had to do was put a fire resistance spell over the clothing. It spread over the shield, making Liaras look like a fiery avenger. He was swinging in an instant at the man, who simply stumbled backwards in shock. The purple fire was spreading up his glaive now, making a hit from it even more dangerous. The man, finding himself in a corner, yielded finally. Liaras blinked back to the center of the courtyard, and sat down. Belos stood from his throne, and walked into the middle of the room. "We have a winner. Who are our two contestants?" Liaras removed his mask first, and everyone gasped at the Prince. He seemed unharmed, aside from a small burn on his shoulder. He would have that one forever. His opponent surprised him. It was Alador Blight.</p><p>     Alador gave the Prince a scathing look after removing his mask. He'd never lost a fight, and to a child no less? Even a Prince shouldn't have been able to beat him. Belos gave him an approving look though. He thought. It was hard to tell with that mask. "Well, seeing who it is who won, we have a special round. Me and my son will fight. We will see how strong he is against me." Alador felt his face go stone cold. Belos rarely fought anyone, and now he was fighting his son publicly? He'd have to see this.</p><p>     Liaras and Belos fought for 30 minutes, until Liaras was eventually knocked down, and humiliated in public by Belos. That, and the collective pressure he felt around the holidays (Belos challenged him almost every year, and he'd lost every year, his magic drained slightly from fighting so many people.) had made him hate the season. He hated the constant fights and pressure he was forced into. The next five years, he would develop a deep hatred towards the holiday season. Especially when he saw people look at him with pity around this time of year. As if his yearly humiliation wasn't bad enough, people pitied him. <em>Pitied </em>him. It made him angry. And so, every holiday season, he locked himself away rather than let anyone close. It was better that way. No one would say anything to him at the castle except for Belos during that time. He'd hoped the Owl House would be different, but he still felt that deep hatred. And he cried not in sadness, but an unending rage. Towards the castle, where he'd been lied to, deceived and betrayed more times than he could count. And he'd tried. But he had no idea anymore. Not that it mattered. Maybe it would be better to just... forget it all. Or, maybe not. The memories at least kept him alert. Maybe he could change though. He could try, at the very least.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Accidents and Insights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Liaras has an accident.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Liaras was outside the shop, cleaning it up. He didn't want to go in, as Camila was inside working. He did <em>not </em>want to have that conversation today. Eda had barely spoken to him, only telling him to decorate the shop. So, he was. And he hated every second of it. People gave him odd looks as he did it without magic, but this was his punishment. He'd told himself, no magic, only physical skill. It was tiring work, but he deserved it. A couple of people had stopped and asked him if he needed help. He'd declined, saying he was just old fashioned. He'd gotten all but the top of the building decorated, and he was currently decorating on a ladder. As he was putting the last scarland on (garland made up of scarred flesh) the ladder shook, and fell. He fell with it, flat on his back, at least twelve feet. Not to mention his height made it more like 15. He heard his bones snap upon impact, causing him to groan in pain. He blacked out for about a minute before someone woke him up, slapping his face. Blinking awake, he saw it was Camila. She was looking at him worriedly. "L! Finally, are you alright." He just gave her a weak smile. "Fine as I can be with every bone in my body snapped. Including my ribs." He gasped when the pain hit him. He started coughing up blood soon afterwards. Camila frantically pulled out her scroll (Eda had gotten her one after the first month. He'd given Luz one about a week ago) and called someone for help. He had no idea who, but he hoped they would show up soon. The pain was getting unbearable, and his consciousness was fading. Fast. Camila noticed this, frantically screaming into the phone. Black filled his vision slowly, and the entire time he could only think one thing. <em>So, this is how I die.</em></p><p>Fortunately for him, the Shade arrived moments later, giving him a boost of healing with his magic. Otherwise, he'd have died right there. But he healed enough for the healers to show up and get somewhere safe. It took him about a week to wake up, and he groaned in protest the first time. Upon waking up, his blood went cold. It was the healing ward in the castle. Belos had gotten him again. Probably refused he be left out in the city, unconscious. When he found his finger was moveable, he quickly healed himself fully. He rolled out of his bed, taking a moment to regain his movement. Looking at his clothes, he frowned. They hadn't removed his blood covered shirt and jacket. And his pants... they were ripped to shreds. He groaned slightly. This was his favorite outfit. <em>Of course </em>it would be ruined. He sighed, looking for a change of clothes. He threw on some patient scrubs, stumbling out of the room slowly.</p><p>     He was halfway out the building when the guards saw him. Their eyes had gone ide when he stumbled around the corner into them. "Who the Hell are you?" He'd given them a tired look, not amused. "Who do you think? I'm stumbling around in the dead of night wearing patients scrubs, and I don't know what day it is." He tried moving past them, but they forced him backwards. He fell over, gasping pain at the impact. His bones felt severely injured still. He should've stayed in bed. "Fuck! What the hell is wrong with you?!" He gave them a venomous look, failing to get up. His bones were so sore now, how hadn't he noticed it before? <em>Adrenaline, that must be it.</em> He groaned in pain as the guards called someone on their scroll. He couldn't hear them very well, but it sounded like someone important. After about10 minutes, a figure walked around the corner. "So, the Prince is trying to escape again." He looked at the figure in confusion. He knew that voice... but where from? Then they came into full view and his heart dropped. Kikimora. "Liaras, you should be in bed, not stumbling around the halls. Come on, back you go." He decided to blackout again.</p><p>     He reawakened in the bed, this time however there was someone else in the room. He blinked, clearing his eyes. "So, your finally up. Took you long enough." He grinned slightly. "Nice to see you to Shade. Prissy as ever I see. Never mind the fact I almost <em>died, </em>thank you." The Shade simply chuckled. "And you haven't changed at all despite it. How're you feeling?" Liaras flexed his hand. It felt much better. "Good. Now, are you gonna help me break the fuck out, or am I gonna have to do it myself?" The Shade gave him a disapproving look. "I'm not helping you get your ass kicked again. You're gonna stay here another week at least. Now, I have to report to Belos you're awake. Otherwise, he'll have my head." And with that he was gone. Liaras sighed, thinking over his predicament. And his relationship with the Shade. He could break out, but he didn't think he'd make it very far out of the castle. Especially with the Shade determined to keep him here for now. Not to mention Belos. It would be like fighting him during the Hexmas celebration feast. His blood froze as he remembered that. He conjured his scroll, checking the date. His blood left his face when he saw the date. The 17th. He'd be alright in time for the feast. <em>Of course. My luck could just </em>not <em>be shittier, could it? </em>He sighed, putting the scroll away. He focused on his magic, casting a spell. It was a healing spell, one he reserved only for major situations such as this. He'd be out for the rest of the day, but it was so strong it would heal him completely. Probably. Too bad it used so much magic. But, he finished it, and passed out shortly afterwards. Though not before Belos came through the doors, to which he gave the man a wicked grin. Belos had stopped when he saw the golden light envelope his body. And then he was out, his last sight Belos yelling rage.</p><p>     He woke up again the next day. And frowned when he felt his magic restricted. He glanced at his arms and his eyes glazed over in fury. And at Belos, watching him from the end of the bed. "So, couldn't just let me heal myself eh? Had to keep me here until the feast at least?" He gave Belos an evil look. The man just frowned at him. "Yes. It's obvious you will not stay here normally, so I'm forced to take drastic measures. Your mother has been worried about you, you know." He gave Belos another look of pure malice. "Oh really? Then how come she didn't so much as say a word to me after I survived being <em>assassinated </em>then? Or did you conveniently forget to inform her about that? Or did she know, and just not care?" He decided it would be better to get straight to the point. Belos gave him a hurt look. A <em>hurt </em>look. He was being unreasonable for being harsh. "She did know. But you can't fault her for talking to me during that time. She needed someone, and she didn't want to seem overprotective." He gave Belos a look that implied he didn't believe a word he was saying. "How 'bout you just leave me alone until I heal. I have nothing to say to you." He settled down in his bed, closing his eyes. "Well, I have something to say to you." Liaras sighed. He gave the older man a look of annoyance. "Really? I almost die, and you <em>still </em>decide to be an annoying ass? Alright, come on then."</p><p>     Belos had spent the next hour telling Liaras what he'd been doing since Liaras had left. The Prince had looked at him with anger, not towards what he said, but for something else. He knew what. He knew his son hated being caged. But it had been for their own good. It would help keep his mother from breaking again, and him from harm. But the Prince, no, his son, had always been stubborn. Belos had to remember he was dealing with a younger version of himself. If a much more foolish version. The Prince had listened quietly. And then told Belos to leave, before clocking himself in the head, the Prince forcing himself into sleep. He'd healed the wound, retreating from the room. Why was his son so difficult? It made no sense. He'd done everything for the boy, and he spit it out at him? What had he done wrong? <em>Three years ago... almost four now. Was that it? </em>His son had definitely grown more hostile after that incident. Was it how hard he'd been after it? Maybe. But he'd had to be. The Prince was a danger after that incident. He had to drill control into the boy. But was that the wrong move? To destroy the emotions? Maybe. But it had been the best choice. The most pragmatic. That was what had to be remembered. He hoped the boy would attend the next feast. It had been every year, and he didn't want it getting out that his son and him had strained relations. That could lead to a rebellion. Cells were always looking for figureheads. And a Prince that hated the Emperor? Why, what better justification that the Emperor was corrupt was needed if his own family despised him?</p><p>     Liaras was released the day before the feast. Belos had left the invitation next to his bed, as always. And he torched it. His restrains were removed and he stood, rolling his back in a way that would make even Eda, with her incredibly flexible back cringe. The only clothes that were available were his robes, and a healer had to help him into them. The bandages around his body made it hard to dress by himself. After putting them on, he stood up, heading for the door. The door flung open before he got there, and Belos was standing there with Kikimora. "So, you're awake." He just gave the Emperor an unimpressed look. "Indeed. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get home." He had stepped around them, but they followed him. "Why did you leave? I know it wasn't just the guards." Liaras stopped, turning slowly. Belos and Kikimora flinched under his gaze, the pits of darkness gazing into their souls it seemed. "You don't know, do you? What it was like. Every year, for the past five years. Being <em>humiliated </em>and berated in public every year. In front of the most powerful group in the Isles. And you didn't once think of what would happen after the <em>third </em>time, after already turning your back on me? Really?" He spat the words with such venomous hatred, Belos was recoiling from him, Kiki looking at him with pity. "And the pitiful looks I get every year. <em>That </em>made me hate you, along with you turning your back on me. And you wonder why I decided to leave? I thought maybe you had changed that time before mom got back. But it was just a façade. You haven't changed." And he turned, walking towards the castle gates. About halfway there, he had to conjure his glaive to lean on. His legs hadn't fully healed yet, and it would take some time to get back home.</p><p>     When Liaras arrived at the Owl House, he realized how he probably looked. He had bandages around his head on one side, and all over his chest. His arm was in a sling as well. He supposed it could be worse. He stepped into the clearing, Hooty immediately popping out of nowhere to talk to him. He chatted with him on his way towards the door, and when he got there, it swung open, revealing the Owl Family. As well as Gus, Willow and Amity. He paused awkwardly in the doorway, the group looking at him in concern. "Hi. I-I'll come back later." He turned to leave, before a hand grabbed his arm. He was surprised to see Amity grabbing his arm. "Oh, no you don't. You don't get to disappear for a week and then show up looking like you just got out of a war without telling us what happened." And with that he was forced into the house, sitting gingerly on his throne he'd gotten for the room. He sat in it, looking at the group awkwardly. "So, kid. You telling us what the hell happened to you, or are we gonna go into your head?" He contemplated the idea. It would give them some more insight into his past. But did he want them seeing his trauma. Maybe not... but, it would make it easier for them to understand him. Was it worth it though? He was looking in the sky, the group looking at him concernedly. "Uh, L? You alright?" He blinked, looking at them. "Oh, right. Well, Eda, you're all gonna get a once in a lifetime opportunity. You get to rifle around inside my mind and memories."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's right guys. We've gotta 'Understanding Liaras' chapter next! We're gonna see some past events that shaped the character.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Understanding Liaras</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group goes inside Liaras to understand him better.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All references to Liaras will be as either L or Inner L this chapter. Just to avoid any confusion. Also, enjoy this link to a song that totally isn't a tease to the future of the story in any way. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Su9ERAhEWY&amp;ab_channel=TheLongestJohns</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liaras laid on the couch, sleeping. He seemed… happy. Peaceful even. Luz hadn’t seen him look this way in… forever. He’d always seemed slightly strained, always nervous. But he seemed so peaceful like this. Maybe he should stay like this. So he could feel better, maybe stay this way longer. But, they had a job. They were going, with his express permission, to go in and see what had happened to him. He had also implied that he would try and guide them. Eda was working on the spell so they could go in, like she had for Willow. “Alright, kids. We’re going to go inside his mind. Two of you already know what to do, so I’m not gonna explain it. Dweebus and Four Eyes, ask them if you need help. And use this bell when you need out. You should have about, maybe, two hours tops. Now, get goin’, and I’ll see ya in a little.” The group grasped hands, and Eda sent them in. </p><p>	Luz gasped when they entered Liaras’s mind. It wasn’t like Willow’s had been at all. Where Willow’s had been a large, beautiful forest with paintings, Liaras's was empty. It was a void of stars, a small platform the only thing between them and the endless space. It was like they were no longer even in a mind space. “So… what are we supposed to do?” The group shrugged, walking around the platform, checking it for anything. They found nothing, and decided to sit. They were about to leave when Luz remembered something. “Hey, remember when L said he was going to help us? What if we have to call him to come help us?” Amity pondered it, as did Willow. Gus just looked at them confused. “Welp, here goes nothing. L! We need you!” A moment later, a star seemed to descend from the heavens. It was Liaras, and a large disk-like object. He seemed mildly annoyed. “Oh. You guys. Well, come on. We don’t have all day.” He stepped to the side, and 4 more disks appeared, one for each of them. Stepping onto them, a small chair appeared for each of them. After sitting, Liaras merged the disks. “Alright, now you're ready.  Come on.” He raised his hands, and the disks shot off into the sky.</p><p>	“Each one of these stars you see is a memory. The brighter the star, the more important the memory.” The group gasped at that, looking at the near endless void around them. There were so many stars already. How much had the Prince done? Liaras piloted the disk towards a rather bright star, the group nearly blinded by it. Upon arriving, they gasped. It seemed this was almost directly after his birth. They looked in shock at the image. Belos and a woman, who could only be Liaras’s mom (the resemblance was uncanny) watching him. What surprised them the most was Belos without his mask looked normal. Luz thought he’d look inhuman, but he looked normal, aside from the blue eyes. It was… disconcerting. Especially seeing him seem so loving towards the baby in the crib. The ‘Inner L’ as Luz decided to call him, was watching the scene with a sad smile. “15 years ago… ah, if only that had remained.” He brought them away from the star, heading for a different one.</p><p>	This one was of an older Liaras, three if his size was anything to go off of. He was probably three foot tall. And he was chasing a dragon around laughing, while the dragon, thankfully a baby one, ran away. It stopped after a while, tired out. The tiny L gave it a bear hug, the dragon whining in protest. The child only laughed, setting it next to him. L was smiling at it, his smile infectious. “Gelebor. My first true friend. He was sent away almost five years ago. I should see how he’s doing.” The Inner L brought out a notepad (Luz had no idea where from, but his mind, his rules) and sketched something down. “Alright. This is probably gonna get darker from here on out. Let’s go… 10 years ago.” He looked at his hands, face stone cold. He breathed in deeply, before piloting them towards another star. They watched in sadness at his mom leaving for the human realm. They watched L crying over it, and were shocked when Belos did the same. Inner L watched, face devoid of emotion. But there were tears streaming down his face. The group each put a hand on his shoulder. He only nodded, eyes fixated on the scene before them. He looked away after it finished, drying his eyes. “Alright. Now let’s go to five years ago.”</p><p>	The group watched as L and Belos began their daily sparring. It was astonishing to watch L at such a young age be so strong. And slightly humbling. He simply watched with a cold expression, though his eyes had turned into two pits of darkness. Then they watched the fight at the Hexmas feast, and Luz almost lost her lunch at what Belos had done to the guy. That public humiliation had happened to her more times than she could count. No wonder he hated this time of year, especially when Inner L had said this was a yearly occurrence. Amity had seemed mildly horrified at that fact. L had just hidden his face in shame, looking away from the memory. The young Blight did smirk at her father being defeated for a moment. Gus and Willow looked horrified at what Belos had done. Inner L had given them a sad, guilt ridden look at the end. “And now, my greatest shame. Three years ago. You… might want to look away. Especially you, Amity. You don’t want to know what I did to your staff that night.” He’d looked down at his feet as they headed for the star, the group giving him worried looks. And when they saw what he had done, all of them lost their lunch. Luz, Gus and Willow first, followed by Amity after seeing the corpses. The charred bones. It was horrible. And Inner L had wept freely as he watched it. He almost threw himself off the platform at one point, until Luz grabbed him. After seeing the horror he’d caused, they felt terrible. But Luz had noticed something. When L had done that, something had changed. His magic had gotten more powerful, and his eyes and entire body… they had shifted. Not like his animal shifting, but his body had changed. It had seemed… primal. Aggressive. Whatever had happened, she didn’t think L was entirely to blame. It was almost like a defense mechanism kicked in. And everything was a threat. It was hard for Luz to explain, but something other than the sweet, mild dork she knew had caused that. She was sure of it.</p><p>	After seeing what Belos had done after that event (Luz doubted any adult from the human realm she knew would be so cruel to a child, let alone their own), they went to a month before L had shown up at school. Three weeks before Luz had arrived. Amazing, she thought, that it had been six and a half months since she’d arrived. So much had changed since then… but her reminiscing was broken when she saw Belos and Liaras fight. She saw it then, that defense system kicked in again. She was sure this time; something else was in control. His attacks were precise and coordinated, but they were also extremely animalistic and savage. It was terrifying to watch. Especially when she saw L absorb that final blast of magic. And then fall twenty feet from the sky, body surrounded in crackling red energy, and start convulsing, having one of the episodes they’d witnessed months ago at the movie night. They all looked away when they saw the wounds on his body split open, blood and light spilling out. Inner L watched in a twisted fascination. He’d probably never known what it looked like, his attacks. And here it was, in vivid color. After that, they saw L meeting them for the first time. After that, they all felt mildly sick when they saw the assassination attempt. His mother stepped through the portal with Camila, which caused Luz to get teary eyed. And Belos grabbing the assassin, the Shade picking up the Prince, and taking him from the room. Inner L had sighed after it was over, giving them a sad look. “That was each of the experiences that has shaped my life. Now, it’s been almost two hours. We should get out of here to the entrance.” He had navigated them towards the disk in what Luz assumed was the center of the room. They stepped off, Inner L coming with them. He gave each of them a tired look. “Well, have fun. And don’t judge me too harshly, alright? A lot of those, they were formed by… outside sources. Just, remember that, okay?” And with that he was gone, his silver disk flying away. Luz took out the bell, ringing it. The group joined hands, disappearing from the mindscape in a flash of light.</p><p>	When they got out, they blinked, eyes readjusting to the light. L had curled up on himself, body like a cat. King was sleeping on his head, and Eda was sitting in a chair passed out. Lilith stood in the doorway, giving them a tired look. “Welcome back. Know what you need to?” They nodded. Lilith gave them a curt nod, turning and leaving them. The group contemplated what they’d seen. And then realized they hadn’t even seen what had happened to him. </p><p>     “Dammit! Now we have to ask him, and who knows if he’ll tell us the truth!” Liaras awoke to those words. He pulled himself up, looking at the scene in front of him in confusion. “What the hell are you doing?” The group spun around looking at the man. He seemed bleary still, blinking at them in confusion. Amity sighed in exasperation. “Well, you purposefully didn’t show us where you’ve been the last two weeks! So now you have to tell us yourself.” Liaras sighed, pushing himself up. He flinched slightly, his bandages hindering him. He sat up straight, giving them a tired look. “I was in Belos’s castle. Recovering from, as Camila no doubt told you, a twelve foot drop, breaking every bone in my body. He also tried to delay my healing so I’d heal the day before the annual party, so I could be healed with magic today, and be ready to fight tomorrow. However I decided to leave. So, here I am.” The group looked away, feeling slightly guilty. He had been through so much, and they were pushing him. He gave them his characteristic mischievous smile. “Now then, let’s get going! It may be the day before Hexmas Eve, but I plan to have fun!” He jumped up, healing his wounds, and had barreled out the door, glee evident in every part of his being. They laughed. He was like an overgrown child sometimes. They got up running after him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Hexmas Eve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Liaras parties with the Owl Family. An unexpected guest arrives.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     The group had spent the rest of the day doing last minute decorating. Liaras had slunk off at one point, returning with several <em>extremely </em>large packages later. When asked, he simply said "Oh you know. Hexmas gifts. Being a Prince <em>does </em>have it's perks, despite what you saw." He had gotten slightly withdrawn for a moment, before bounding back to the Owl House, saying something along the lines of he was preparing a surprise. They had simply watched him in fascination. Such a switch from the slightly melancholy guy they'd met those months ago. The group decided to go to the library, deciding they should do some research. Mainly on who Gelebor was and where they could find him. About an hour into it, Luz stumbled on a goldmine; a book of dragons and where they lived. Gelebor was apparently an extremely rare fire dragon. And they lived almost exclusively near the titans right hand, as it had volcanic activity. The group decided they would take L there, if only because they hadn't really gotten him a Hexmas present. What do you get the man who has everything?</p><p>     When they got to the Owl House, they saw L talking to Lilith. Surprisingly, Lilith was smiling, L laughing. And the smile didn't disappear when Lilith saw them approaching. "Ah, children. Go inside, Eda's been looking for you." She'd turned back to L, continuing their conversation. It was unnerving to see Lilith talking like a normal person for once. It mildly frightened Luz. Eda had apparently been looking for them, and when they learned why, Lilith was banished from her mind. Instead, it was replaced with dread. Eda wanted them to bring her a bunch of special ingredients. She promised that in return, no chores or errands for two months after Hexmas. They had jumped up, immediately scrambling for the door. Two months of Luz being able to hang out whenever? The entire group was happy for that, Amity most of all. And Luz, of course, was glad to have extra time for her girlfriend and other friends. Also, two months without chores? Who wouldn't want that?</p><p>      Luz collapsed on her bed, super tired. It had been a <em>long </em>day. She laid in her bed, just enjoying the feeling of doing nothing. She heard her scroll buzz, and she moaned slightly in protest as he rolled over. It was Liaras. He'd sent her a picture. Looking at it, she smiled. It was him, probably not even five yet, with his family. They looked happy, even Belos. It was charming. She turned her scroll off, rolling over. Why had he sent her that picture? As a reminder? Was it a mistake? Why?</p><p>     Her answer came in the morning. She rolled out of bed, standing up, cracking her back. Eda had thankfully gotten her an actual bed after Camila arrived. It wasn't exactly <em>nice, </em>but it sure beat the sleeping bag she'd been using. When she got downstairs, she froze. L was sitting in his throne, zonked put, with the Shade, <em>the Shade, </em>sitting next to him, curled up on each other. She took a picture, the sound causing them to both wake up. L woke faster, blinking his eyes in confusion, before giving the Shade a lazy smile. The Shade looked at Luz first, eyes wide in horror. When L looked over, his mouth dropped open. "Oh, Titan. Luz, delete that this instant." Luz had run upstairs, laughing. The Shade stumbled up, trying to get off the throne, and failed miserably, falling face first on the floor. L had better luck, getting up and stumble running towards the stairs. "Luz, I swear on the bones of the Titan, if you don't delete that, I will take you with me to Hell!" He chased her up to her room, banging on the door. Luz just giggled, sending the picture to her friends. She deleted the photo afterwards. Opening the door she showed L it was deleted. He'd taken her phone, face going red in embarrassment when she saw who she'd sent it to. "Titan damnit Luz. Do you have any idea what will happen when this gets out?" Luz had simply giggled, L flushing red in embarrassment again. He gave Amity a run for her money. Then his eyes went wide. "Oh no. Luz, do you have any anti stress things?" Luz shook her head in confusion. His eyes went wider, and he took off running, jumping out of her window. She watched in confusion as he bolted for his tower. The Shade stumbled in a moment later, eyes hardened in anger. "Luz, if L didn't like you so much, you'd be dead. As it is, I won't hurt you. Now, where is the picture?" She gave him a sly grin. "Oh, you know. On all my friends phones." The Shades eyes had gone wide, and he ran into the nearest shadows, disappearing. Probably to make sure they didn't spread it.</p><p>     After that fiasco, which Eda had laughed for nearly an hour after telling her, and she teased L relentlessly about it, they got about setting up last minute preparations. At lunch time, Lilith came in and cooked lunch, surprising everyone. After that, Lilith had helped them finish up preparations, and even sung a song. That had caught them all of guard. Luz shot L a questioning look, and he just wiggled his eyebrows, grinning. He was sitting in his throne, drinking some coffee-blood. He was reading a tome of ancient magic as light reading. <em>Light reading. </em>Luz wasn't sure what his heavy reading was, and she wasn't sure she wanted to. After all the preparations, the Owl Family and Luz's friends sat around the tree, telling stories. Everyone except L told some, even Lilith. L just watched in silence, mouth quirking slightly at an especially funny or happy story. After the thirtieth story, he had excused himself. He was standing outside, enjoying the snow covered Isles. He watched the darkness, a sad look to his face. It dropped even further when a figure stepped from behind a tree.</p><p>     "What are you doing here."</p><p>      The figure watched L sadly. They hated the feeling of letting L down. But, they reached up, removing their hood. L stepped back, eyes widening in surprise.</p><p>     "Mom?" L was speechless. His mom was here? How? And why? "I thought Belos would keep you in the castle." Cìrana shook her head. "No. He let me come see you. He wanted to come himself, actually, but I told him not to." L nodded, slightly suspicious. "Well, come on in then. The gangs all together. You can actually meet them now." He turned, heading for the door. Cìrana followed him, shrieking when Hooty came out of nowhere to say hi. "Hi! I'm Hooty, hoot-hoot! Wanna hear how many bugs I ate today?" L had immediately come to her rescue. "Sorry about that, mom. Hooty, this is my mom. Mom, this is Hooty, the Owl House." Cìrana nodded in confusion. <em>This </em>was the Owl House? Then what was the structure they were headed towards? "Come on. It's cold , and I'm sure everyone's anxious to meet you." He had taken off hen, chatting with that... thing the entire way. She had to remind herself that she hadn't really interacted with him for ten years. He very well might've changed.</p><p>     When L stepped in with his mom, the entire house went silent. Camila had given her a small smile. Amity, Luz, Gus and Willow had looked at her in shock. Eda, King and Lilith looked at her in confusion. "Everyone, this is my mom Cìrana. Cìrana, the Owl Family." He had gone to sit in his throne, conjuring a small seat for his mom. She had bowed awkwardly to the family, everyone watching her in confusion. She took her seat, and things relaxed slightly. "So, Rana, you have any embarrassing things to tell us about L? Bastards been tight lipped all night, and we need some good material." Cìrana's mouth had dropped at the crass language from Eda, and L choked on his coffee-blood. "Eda! My mom just sits down and you start grilling her? Why am I not surprised." Cìrana had looked at L in shock. He was acting like this was normal? Was this what he'd chosen to live with? Over the castle? What did he see in it. "Yeah, yeah. Now, you got any dirt I can use on your kid? He may be paying me, but I need dirt on him." Cìrana contemplated. Well, L seemed fine with things here, so she supposed it wouldn't be <em>t</em><em>oo </em>bad to do so. She smiled, thinking of the perfect memory. "Well, there was one time with Gelebor and the tree..."</p><p>    Cìrana could see why L liked it here. It was crass and crude in every way imaginable, true, but it was also very... genuine. Everyone liked each other, <em>Lilith </em>of all people seemed to enjoy it, and the group seemed, aside from some eccentricities, more or less like good people. She supposed it was good he'd found them. They looked like they had fun. She ended up staying the night, laughing with the group all the time. She found herself, for once, just simply <em>being, </em>and enjoying it. For all her love of Belos and the castle, she'd never really felt this way before. And she liked it.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Hexmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The gang gets together to celebrate Hexmas. With a surprise visit to a very prestigious guest.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: Camila’s gift is based off something I have received before. It was actually hilarious.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Luz woke up early, Gus shaking her. Blinking, she looked at the time. 7:00 AM. She looked at Gus in confusion, his eyes alight with happiness. “C’mon Luz! It’s Hexmas!” And with that the little guy was gone. She groaned, rolling up. Willow was already gone as well. Looking around, she noticed a weight behind her. Looking over, she saw Amity was still asleep. She woke her up, and the two headed downstairs. What they saw stopped them dead in their tracks. Liaras was talking to his mom and Lilith, while Hooty had a normal conversation with Eda and King. Willow and Gus were staring at awe at the giant present pile in front of them. And the Shade was reading a book, lounging in the throne. Also, Edric and Emira were trying to talk to Liaras, though failing miserably. It was the most chaotic, happiest scene she had ever seen in the Owl House. She and Amity made it five feet before Camila appeared from nowhere, giving Luz and Amity a big hug. “Hola, mija! And good morning, Amity!” Luz smiled at her mom. “Hola, mami.” Amity simply nodded, still unused to adults being nice towards her. Camila gave them a big smile, before pulling two magically wrapped parcels from behind her. “I got you two something. I hope you enjoy it. It’s a bit of... human humor.” She had left them there, the two wondering what it could possibly be.</p><p>     It turned out Camila had gotten them matching sweaters. That said “I’m with gay,” causing Luz to bust out laughing, and Amity to turn a deep shade of red. L and the Shade just looked at them jealously, L whining he wanted one now. The Shade just nodded. Edric and Emira had wasted no time to tease Amity about the sweater. L got up, removing his packages to the people from the tree. The group watched in anticipation. There were a lot of packages. At least three a person. Luz opened hers first. The first gift, was a pad of enchanted paper. Whatever she wrote or free on it, could be copied onto any surface. Or, she could just will an image onto it. She had thanked L, to which he simply shrugged. The second gift was even more impressive. A golden gauntlet, not unlike the one he’d given Luz previously. This one though, he explained, linked with her brain. She just had to visualize a glyph, and it would appear on the gauntlets palm. He seemed proud of it, stating he’d forged it himself. The final gift blew her away though. It was a set of dark robes, woven entirely from witches wool. In the style of Azura’s robes. Luz had jumped on him, hugging him tightly. He simply laughed.</p><p>     Willows set was no less impressive. A tome of every plant on the Boiling Isles, and how to summon it. A set of enchanted gardening tools that would instantly create the most ideal way for the selected plant to survive. And another robe of woven witches wool, this one a recreation of her Hexside uniform. She had nodded, eyes staring with awe at the Prince. He had shrugged, flashing a characteristic smile. Gus was probably the most ecstatic. His first gift was a human phone. He had nearly gone insane upon seeing it, jumping up and down for almost a full minute. His next gift was a book full of human history. And his last gift was a human bucket. Gus had gone mad upon seeing those two.</p><p>     Amity stated in apprehension at the gifts in front of her. What had the Prince gotten her? He had nailed it for the other three, but they were easy to read. What would he get her? She wasn’t exactly open. She sighed, opening the first present. And froze. It was beautiful. It was a golden, ornate picture frame. And in the middle was her and Luz in front of the Grom tree. Painted, by someone who’d been there that night. She looked at the Prince in shock. He simply nodded in affirmation, eyes locked into her. The second gift was even better. A robe of witches wool like Luz and Willow had gotten, but hers... hers was in the form Hecate's robes. She gave him a questioning look, and he shrugged. The third gift blew her away. An Abomination Ring. Only a few of these existed, and they were extremely powerful. Whoever wore one, their abominations would form perfectly, or as whatever type or shape the user wanted. She gave him a look of sheer shock. Willow and Gus, upon noticing what the ring was, did as well. The Prince simply leaned forward, smiling. “And that, my friends, is why I’m the best damn friend in the world.”</p><p>     Eda had gotten a new robes of witches wool as well, though it looked identical to her old one, as well as some new potion supplies and a book on taking care of kids. She’d thrown it at the Prince. King got two new recruits to his army, Ser Hops and Sir Jorgan. As well as a crown forged from real gold, encrusted with jewels. When he got that one out, he had refused to let go of Liaras for the rest of the tie of opening presents. Hooty (yes, even Hooty got presents) got an amulet that when tapped would summon an illusion of Liaras to talk to, and a hat. The Shade had gotten a golden pin, as well as a ring (not an engagement one, Liaras had specified.) Edric got a book of pranks, as did Emira. Lilith got a book on ancient magic and curses, which she’d thanked him for. He had left the House at one point, returning shortly afterward with a golden box. It was his moms gift. Upon opening it, her eyes widened. It was a necklace, made from hardened and crystallized Titan blood, with a silver chain and inserts. It was beautiful. Camila also got a gift: he had gotten her a set of human medical items, for which she thanked him. As well as a magical compass that would tell her where Luz was at all times, and when she was in danger. Camila had been ecstatic for that.</p><p>     The group decided to go on a little trip. L had his eyes covered, which confused him. It also confused him when the air suddenly got hotter. Until the group removed his blindfold, and his mouth fell open. They were at the hand. Where his first friend, Gelebor, was waiting for them. And he cried as he ran for his old friend. The entire family joined in. Gelebor was easily twenty feet long, and easily 10 feet tall. They played with him for about an hour, L promising to return soon. The dragon had decided to reveal it could speak then, surprising everyone. “You better. Life is a lot more fun with you around.” And with that the dragon slithered off, and the group went back home.</p><p>     Liaras collapsed on his bed, moaning in pleasure as he hit the mattress. He rolled over, feeling the cool night air. All in all, today had been good. Nothing bad happened, and he’d gotten to see Gelebor again. Something Belos hadn’t let him do. He sighed, rolling over again. An, well. The past is the past. No use dwelling on it. And with that final, happy thought, he slept, dreaming not of pain, but of a joy he hadn’t felt in 10 years.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. New Years Party (Pt. 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Liaras decides to crash the annual Blight New Years Party. And he needs some help.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Liaras looked at the invitation that had arrived at his doorstep. He knew what it was. An invitation to the Blight New Years Ball. He sighed, opening the letter. As predicted. In one week, with the address and his name, written in that damnable, elegant script. He returned to his room, looking at the mirror. He fixed his hair, walking over to his closet. Looking through it, he saw nothing fitting such a prestigious event. He wouldn't wear his royal robes. No, he needed something much more... natural. He got up, heading for his dresser. Opening it, he began looking for a picture. When he found it, he smiled. A dark green suit, elegant golden swirls and patterns on it. Perfect. He picked up his mask, looking at it. Should he wear it? No. No, he wouldn't do that again. He'd sworn off wearing a mask, of hiding himself for his father. He got up, groaning as his body popped. He needed to get that checked out. He headed out the door, ready to get his suit. And invite a guest or two.</p><p>     Luz was excited when Amity gave her the invitation. A real witches party, and a ball no less? On New Years Eve? What could be perfect for a date with her girlfriend! Amity had warned her not to let it be known they were dating at the party, as her parents either didn't know, or were tight lipped about it. Luz had met Alador twice since that initial meeting. She remembered that conversation she'd overheard. She wondered what that plan was. Oh, well. It didn't matter. She would be going to a witches ball! She asked for Amity for help getting dressed for the party. Amity had agreed, and they'd gone off.</p><p>     Gus and Willow were giving the Prince looks of wonder. He was simply sitting across from them in his new, green suit. They apparently weren't expecting being invited to the most prestigious event of the season. He gave them a small smile, which they both turned away from, going into deep conversation. After a moment, they turned back. "Alright Prince. We'll go." He sighed in relief. He wanted some friends at the party. "But we're gonna crash it." Liaras shot his eyes up at the two, who were grinning smugly. He thought it over, and nodded. "Alright. I could do with seeing Odalia getting... embarrassed, you might say." He gave them a devilish smile, and led them to a room. He called the twins, who showed up a little bit later. And they got to planning.</p><p>     Liaras stepped out of his tower, dressed for the party. He had his mask on, planning to leave it on until he got into the party. He conjured a small dragon made of vines. He hopped on it, heading over to the front of the Owl House. Luz broke out in a shriek of joy upon seeing it, running forward. He laughed, pulling her up. "C'mon Luz. We have to get Willow and Gus as well." Luz had nodded eagerly, smiling at the plant dragon. She was wearing her Azura robe, with a silver necklace, an otter-shaped diamond at the end of the chain. Willow was wearing her robes as well, with a ring and necklace, both with floral decals on them. Gus was wearing a simple blue suit. They headed off to the party after getting on, dragon flying through the sky. When they landed, it was in the middle of the garden, inside the little roundabout in front of the house. When everyone was disembarked, he snapped his fingers, and the dragon was gone, vines flowing into his hand. The other guests watched him with interest. He walked forward, his friends following. When he arrived at the doors, the valet gave him a questioning glance. "Your name, sir?" Liaras smirked behind his mask. "Prince Liaras and guests. And Luz Noceda has arrived with me." The valet's face blanched, but  he recovered fast. "Of course, your highness. My apologies. Please, go in." The man moved to the side, and Liaras nodded, handing him a small pouch, filled with snails. The valet took it graciously. Liaras reached up, removing his mask, gave the valet a small smile, and entered the house.</p><p>     Amity's heart dropped when the Prince entered. Especially when she saw Luz with him. Everyone stopped to look when he entered. Especially when he flicked his finger and armor made of gold began to form around him. When the armor was formed, the entire hall watched with interest. The man flicked his finger again, and the armor was gone. He simply raised his hand, and waved it. And with that, the hall went back to normal. The people talked amongst themselves, though Amity could hear their conversations. And they had all changed tune. To talking about the Prince. And her, when the Prince and her friends rolled up right beside her. He gave her a small smile, Luz giggling slightly. "Hello, Blight. I brought you something." He nodded towards Luz, and Amity blushed a little. He gave her a characteristic grin, before sauntering off, leaving the small group of friends together. She gave them a curious group. "So, why does your hair look like you flew here?" Luz, as always, spoke first. "Oh, Liaras conjured a dragon made out of vines, and flew all of us here. It was honestly really cool!" Amity nodded, contemplating that. A vine dragon? She doubted even Valerica could do that. And she was the Coven Leader. She was reminded once again of how outclassed they all were by the Prince. </p><p>     Liaras walked towards Alador and Odalia, taking careful, measured steps. The Blight parents watched him as he approached. He stopped away from them, bowing his head slightly. "Alador. Odalia. A pleasure." The Blight's nodded, watching him carefully. "Your Highness. I'm surprised to see you without your mask on." He flinched slightly. Odalia was always straight to the point. He nodded, pulling said mask from his pocket. And then promptly melted it. Everyone around him steeped back in surprise. He frowned at the liquid metal that he was now holding, before reforming it into a small amulet. It was a golden chain, with a diamond shape cut into it. He put it on, and everyone watched him. He smiled slightly. "The time of masks is over. I care not for one anymore." And with that he turned, walking towards Edric and Emira, people watching him closely. He pulled out his Titan blood diamond. One thing very few people knew of the crystalized substance, was it's magical properties. Most notable, being the ability it had to collect magic from the air around it. He slotted it into the amulet, walking forward. And felt the warmth of it as it gathered the magic from around  him. It would not touch spells or the bile of a witch, but any stray magic in the air would be trapped within. And could be released later. He smiled. A bold statement, him melting his mask in public and masking a Titan-blood amulet with it. One he hoped Belos would understand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pt.1 of Arc II's ending. Then we get into a much more... angsty arc. Also, amulet is based off the "Amulet of Kings." If you don't know what that is, search it up.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. New Years Party (Pt. 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Liaras and the Blight Twins begin their plan.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>One more chapter. Then, Arc III. I will not spoil Arc III's story, but we're gonna pick up rather fast.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Luz and Amity were in deep discussion when Alador found them. When he did, Luz froze. Meeting the parent for the first time was always hard. Especially when that parent was a manipulative a- no, Luz wouldn't go there just yet. That was for Liaras and Eda. Not her. She breathed in deeply, smiling. "Mr. Blight. Nice to see you." Alador nodded to her. "Ms. Noceda. A pleasure. May I borrow my daughter for a moment?" Luz nodded, giving Amity a worried glance. The youngest Blight seemed mildly concerned, following her father. Luz hoped she would be ok. Luz looked around for her friends. She saw L slinking off into the back, towards the twins. She decided to follow him. But was stopped halfway by Boscha. "Oh, hi Luz. Amity invite you?" Luz nodded, smiling. "Yeah. First actual witch party. Grom was fun, but... y'know evil nightmare demon." Boscha nodded, giving Luz a strange look. "What? Is there something on my face?" Boscha shook her head. "No. But, what do you know about the New Year in the Boiling Isles?" Luz shrugged. "Next to nothing. Why? Is there some special thing?" Boscha gave her that strange look again. "One. Once a lifetime, whoever you spend the night with after 15 will be your soulmate forever. But only if they were already determined. Guess we'll know for sure about you and Amity, huh?" Luz nodded, brow furrowed. No one had told her this? Why? "Huh. Well, guess I better find my friends. See you, Boscha." Boscha nodded. "Likewise, Luz. See you." Luz headed for the Prince, stopping when she saw he was gone. And so were the twins. <em>Uh oh.</em></p><p>     Liaras was sitting on a balcony drinking apple-blood with the twins, laughing and joking. Just a little while longer. Then the fun could begin. The Prince sighed, taking a long sip. And choked on it when Emira asked him a question he had hoped to not hear. "Hey, where's your mysterious friend? Ed wants to see his competition." Liaras spat out his drink, choking on it slightly. He coughed violently, giving Emira a very annoyed look. "Oh, he's here right now. Probably watching us from the shadows. I'm not gonna call him out though. He gets mad." Emira gave him a look that implied she didn't believe him, Edric giving him a hurt look. "What? You don't trust us to meet your friend? I'm shocked! I thought you liked us!" He chuckled. "Alright then. Since you don't believe me, I'll do it. Shade, come out please." He waited for the tell tale sign of the Shade appearing, frowning when it didn't happen. "What in the hell?" He got up, raising his hand. He felt for the magical signature of the Shade, but it wasn't nearby. Remembering what it felt like he tried sensing it. And frowned. Far away, and another, familiar trace appeared. he furrowed his brow, focusing on the new one. And he understood. "Ah. That's why." He dropped his hand, sighing. He turned, giving them an apologetic smile. "Well, it seems my father wants Shade with him tonight. Maybe another time." The twins nodded, looking at him curiously. He realized it probably looked odd, him raising his hand and proclaiming the Shade wasn't present. "Well, Edric, you got the stuff?" The Blight gave him a nod, a grin spreading across his face. "Alright. Emira, everything in place?" Emira nodded, smirking smugly. He grinned. "Alright then. Operation 'Odalia's Nightmare' is ago."</p><p>     Luz hurried around, looking for Amity. If anyone could stop the disaster that was coming, it was the two of them together. She found the young girl outside Alador's study. "Amity! Finally! I need your help, the twins and L are up to something, and it could get <em>really </em>bad if I know them! We should go." She reached her arm out, and noticed something. Amity had small tear streaks around her eyes. "Amity? What's wrong, what happened?" The teal haired witch only headed down the hall. Luz followed, confused. They walked until they reached the library. Upon entering, Luz shut the door. "Amity? what did he do?" Amity only looked at Luz, but not with sadness, or anger. But happiness. "He knows Luz. He told me he's known about us for a while." Luz froze. what had that bastard done? Made Amity break it off, threatened her, attacked her? She swore on the Titan, she would make him pa- "And he said he's happy." Luz stopped her thinking. What? Alador Blight, the man she had grown to hate, was fine with them? In fact, he was happy? "What? He was? But I thought-" Amity raised her hand. Luz stopped talking. "So did I Luz. But, he said the Prince had already told him something about me liking someone, and that I could do worse. It was... gratifying, having him say something so nice. I felt so happy." Luz nodded. "But? Where's the but?" Amity sighed. "Mother doesn't know. And he doesn't want to tell her. After the thing with my hair, he's mildly worried what she'd do if she found out I was with a human. After all, you're viewed as lesser creatures by people like her." Luz nodded, confused. "Which means, that we can't do anything other than standard friend stuff. At least, around her." luz breathed out a sigh of relief. Then remembered what Boscha had told her. "Hey Amity? Why didn't you guys tell me about the soulmate thing?" Amity had frozen, looking at Luz with worry. "Who told you about that?" Luz gave her a look that implied she wanted answers, not questions. Amity sighed, looking away guiltily. "Well, I guess we just never really thought about it. And... I was afraid. This is the first year, you know? I didn't want to get your or my hopes up about it." Luz gave Amity a sad smile. "Aw, Amity. It's okay. Even without the magic thing, I know I love you. And always will." She pulled the green haired witch into a hug. They stayed that way for a minute. "Hey, what were you saying about Ed, Em and L?" Luz's eyes went wide. "Oh my Titan, I forgot! Ed, Em and L are missing, and I think they may be planning something." Amity's face fell. "Oh no." They heard a crash from the ball room, followed by a scream. Amity's eyes widened. "That sounded like my mother." And then they heard the sound of magic being casted. "Uh oh." They both looked at each other, before barreling out of the room.</p><p>     Liaras looked at the chandelier hanging from the middle of the ball room. The twins didn't know it, but there was something in it he wanted. At the center, was a single, perfectly polished, round Titan blood crystal. It was the size of a grudgby ball, and he wanted it. Needed it. He had plans for it. Ed and Em didn't know that though, and he didn't want them to. He watched as the plan was set into motion. Also, he really wanted Odalia to suffer. She had been evil and annoying his entire life. Maybe <em>this </em>would humble her. He gripped the bow, taking careful aim. He had one shot at this. He inhaled, lining up the shot. He had been careful when entering the ballroom to cast a spell that would keep people from being under the chandelier. Oracle and Illusion magic mixed had kept people from being in any immediate danger when it fell. He breathed out. And loosed the arrow. It shot fast, quick and precise. He hopped backwards, melting into the shadows. No one would know it was him. He stashed the bow in the alcove he was on, teleporting downstairs into the twins room. He gave them the signal, and they all rushed out. The chandelier was in pieces, and L walked forward, looking it over. He spotted the Titan blood crystal. He decided the best way was to blind people. So, he drew a spell circle. There was a flash of bright light, and he nabbed the crystal, putting it in his little pocket dimension, and rebuilt the chandelier at the same time. The light blinded everyone however, so he could do so without invoking suspicion. When it was done, the crowd clapped. He had rebuilt a magnificent piece of artistry in a few seconds. But this was only phase one. He nodded, a signal for Emira and Edric. They drew small spell circles, and they heard screaming from the animal pens. And then there was chaos. A menagerie of creatures barreled down the corridors and into the ballroom, guests shrieking in panic. They ran, covering their heads as spider-geese flew over their heads, and tarantulacrabs scurried along, spitting webbing at their feet. Odalia Blight shrieked in outrage, casting spell after spell to slow the tide of creatures. L and the twins had retreated with the rest of the guests in the back, laughing at the pandemonium. They'd closed the great glass doors to the room, watching the sheer chaos. Then he saw Luz and Amity walk in, and his heart stopped. Willow and Gus were doing their thing, but Luz and Amity weren't supposed to be there. <em>Oh, for fucks sake.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Plot device added. And yes, we'll be seeing Gus and Willow POV's next. Don't worry. On the other hand, who was happy for Odalia to get humiliated? And it's not done! There's still more fun next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. New Years Party (Pt. 3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luz and Amity find something out. And Liaras has a talk with a friend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I pulled a lil sneaky in ya. I decided today was a fine day and to just finish this up for you guys. Enjoy the end.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Liaras pulled out his scroll. He frantically tapped on Willow, and she picked up. "L? What's wrong?" He wasn't sure what to say, so he went for simple. "Luz and Amity are in the main hall. Stop the food." He heard Willow yelling for Gus, and then gasp in horror. "Is it too late?" Willow had nodded. Liaras sighed. "Alright. I've got this." He gave the twins a look. "Alright. So, your sister and her girlfriend are in there. You gonna help me, or sit on your ass?" Edric and Emira jumped up, nodding. He led them out of the room, and into the ballroom. Luz, Amity and Odalia had gotten the mass of animals under control. Luz looked tired, probably doing most of the work. Amity was as well, and looking at the twins and Liaras with a angry look. Odalia was redder than anything Amity had ever been. And she was glaring daggers at them. "Did you do this?" The quite, calm way she said it made Liaras's hairs stand on end. "No." Odalia gave him a venomous look, before turning to the twins. "And you? Is this your idea of a joke? Ruining the party I've been working on all month?" The twins shook their heads. Odalia looked around, and then stormed out of the room. He winced when he saw servants step into the room, eyes wide with what was going on. And his heart flopped when he saw they had the food. "Uh oh."</p><p>     Willow and Gus hurried out of the room to stop what was about to happen. They had tricked the food out with some special seeds, and Gus had made them invisible the as they'd done it. But now Amity and Luz were in the room, and things could go bad <em>very </em>fast. Those seeds were timed to grow in about 10 minutes. During which, the seeds grow into unburnable, magic resistant vines. Ruining the ballroom, and making Odalia Blight angrier than she had ever been. But they grew fast. Very fast. And they could hurt someone. Like their two friends.</p><p>     Liaras was at Amity and Luz's side as soon as Odalia was gone. "You two alright?" The two nodded, looking at him angrily. "What did you do?" He winced, giving the twins a look that implied he was sorry for what was about to happen. "I may or may not have gotten everyone frightened by destroying your chandelier. I fixed it, don't worry. And we may or may not have let all the animals out." Amity was just staring at him in shock. Luz started giggling. He glanced at the food worriedly. "And there may or not be impervious vines about to grow out of your food in the next few moments. We should leave. <em>Now.</em>" He grabbed Amity and Luz's shoulders. Gus and Willow came running in a second later, Willow wheezing slightly. And then the vines started growing. He summoned a sword immediately, cutting them as they got near. "Get out! I'll hold them off." He proceeded to cut every vine that got close to him. The group hurried towards the door, ducking under the vines as they lashed out overhead.</p><p>     They barely got out. The vines had obscured the vision into the room from the door, but Edric and Emira brought them to a hidden alcove upstairs. They watched worriedly as Liaras fought through the mess of vines. He was headed towards the base of the jungle, but in the chaos, animals had gotten loose. So now he was trying to get through a vine jungle full of animals. They could see him grumbling as he worked, body heaving with pained breaths. It took him almost 20 minutes to cut the bases off, allowing him to focus on the bigger ones again. He had finished around 11:50, removing the vines. Everyone reentered the hall. He gave them all tired nods as the guests entered, looking around worriedly. Odalia and Alador could be heard yelling in the study.</p><p>     Liaras left the room, going to the room he and the twins had been in previously. He sighed, looking at the moon. A few more minutes... he picked up the bottle of apple-blood he'd been drinking, taking a swig. He heard someone enter, but didn't turn around. Instead he just watched the moon, tired. "Hey L. How you doin?" Liaras looked over, smiling sadly. There was Edric, giving him a worried look. "After fighting through a more or less indoor jungle? Not very damn well." Edric laughed, looking at the moon. "You know, I can't think of the last time we did this. Just talked?" Liaras nodded, drinking some more apple-blood. They stared at the moon, quiet for a few moments. "So, Shade. Who is he?" Liaras sighed, setting the bottle down. "The first witch friend I ever had. And it grew into something more. I've known him my entire life. But lately... I don't know. We've drifted apart kind of. Probably because it's hard to keep your eyes on someone when they're always moving." Edric nodded, still looking at the moon. "You know, I can't think of a moment where I ever disliked you." Liaras looked over in surprise. "Really? Even after that night three years ago?" Edric nodded. "Yep. Cause I knew that wasn't you. You may have been the person who pulled the trigger, but someone else made you." Liaras nodded, looking at the man closely. What was this leading towards? "So what? You gonna ask me out again or something?" Edric turned bright red, sputtering something. Liaras only laughed. "Oh, stop it. I'm only teasing ya. Though if me and Shade weren't a thing, I probably would say yes." Edric gave him a shocked look. "Really? Why?" Liaras shrugged. "Why not? Your one of my best friends, and not gonna lie, I kinda had a small crush on you when we first met. Crazy isn't it?" He turned back to the window, taking a swig of the bottle. Edric was just staring at him dumbfounded. "Damn. Shoulda made my move sooner, huh?" Liaras laughed. "Yep. Don't worry bout it, though. Regretting the past is a terrible thing. I know from experience." He stared at the moon, noticing it was almost time. "C'mon. Let's go see if Smittens has her soulmate."</p><p>     Amity was nervous. It was almost midnight, and she was next to Luz. A few moments more, and they'd know. If they were soulmates or not. She sighed. <em>Don't get your hopes up.</em> Liaras and Edric returned, eyes alight with mischief. Edric was looking at him with a bit of wonder as well. She wondered if gay crushes just ran in the family. And who Emira's was if she had one. Oh well. And then she felt it. It was midnight. And an unfamiliar sensation prickled up her arm. She looked down at it in surprise. There was a small band of purple flame running up her arm. And Luz had an identical one on hers. Amity's mouth dropped open in surprise. Luz was staring in wonder at the flame, the guests around them clapping slightly. Glancing over, she held in a laugh. Liaras was barreling out of the room, a golden flame around his arm. And Edric was oblivious, glancing in confusion at the one his arm. And Amity couldn't help but laugh. Oh, the Prince was gonna get the hell teased out of him for this.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, I did it. I set up angst. And everyone knew it was coming. I told you Ed flirting would come up again. It gets better next Arc. Which will start off a little slower than I thought. Starts off fluffy, middle angsty as hell, and ending fluffy again.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Arc III Update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Quick Update on Arc III. After which, the fic is finished. There will be sequels. I have three planned right now.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Main information: Arc III Name; Friends, Families and Daggers</p><p>Overall plot; Fun times in first part with dark ending, dark middle part (character deaths) and somber ending.</p><p>New characters</p><p>Expansion on Titan-blood stones and Liaras's powers (Specifically ability to absorb magic and identify signatures of individual people)</p><p>Belos is an even greater asshole and Odalia is unhinged</p><p>Relationships: Lumity (obviously) Boscha and new comer (OC) Edric and Shade (Competing) Liaras (Confused Bi Noises) Emira (No Vinera) Viney, Jerbo (Def. No Jedric)</p><p>Major Characters: Liaras, Luz, Amity, Willow, Gus, Belos, Edric, Emira, Shade, Belos, Eda, King, Hooty, Owlbert, Bat Queen, Lilith and Kikimora</p><p>Plot Devices: Titan-blood crystals and a scroll (wait until angsty part to learn what it is) and the Titan</p><p>ETA: Next week. (Expect five chapter upload)</p><p>Any questions or criticism? Let me know in the comments.</p><p>UPADTE: Will be publishing next five chapters tomorrow or Sunday.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. A Prince in A Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Liaras dreams of the future.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     Liaras woke up groaning. It had been a week since the party. Odalia had been furiously trying to contact him. He'd just ignored her, waiting for it to blow over. Rolling out of bed, he was surprised to see his door open. And there was a package in front of it. He raised an eyebrow. A gift? It wasn't Hexmas. He got up, carefully moving towards it. Picking it up, it felt heavy. Frowning, he unwrapped it. And gasped. It was a small card with a painting of Edric. With golden fire on his arm. All it said on the card was</span>
  <em>
    <span> I know -Amity. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oh, the little she-devil. She knew about it? He'd have to be very careful around her. Seeing the fire form on him and Edric... it had messed with him. He sighed, putting it down. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So Blight. You want to play blackmail? I know just who to ask for help.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>     Ed and Em had been more than happy to give him ammunition. Snippets from her diary (it felt mildly intrusive, but this was blackmail), embarrassing moments, and embarrassing stories about crushes. He had smiled happily when they gave him so much ammunition. But none of it equaled what Amity had. But, it didn't hurt to know. In case things got... out of hand. He sighed, turning back to his project. The Titan-blood crystal from Blight Manor was in front of him. He was experimenting with its properties. He tentatively raised a hand, feeling out the signature of the orb. It was quite distinct. Feeling it, he frowned. It felt familiar... not like Belos had at the Party, but it was familiar. Like an old friend almost. He didn't think too hard about it. He just felt the signature, and pushed. And like he'd hoped, he felt his magic leave his body and congeal inside the orb. He grinned. Storable magic? That could come in useful. He grabbed a hammer and chisel, carefully cutting a piece off. He began shaping it, working on his next project. A ring and amulet. An amulet for Luz, as it could hold more power, and a ring for himself. With his amulet and ring, he'd be able to store enough power that, should he be incapacitated, he could be healed using it. He carefully shaped the amulet into three separate circles. Separating them would help increase the potency. The more power one stored in the crystals, the less powerful the magic was. Spreading them insured capacity and power. He carefully set the three into the small golden disk he'd crafted. He sighed in relief when he found it was ready. He filled the gems with some magic, intending to give it to Luz soon. He turned to his ring, eyes unfocused. It had been much more draining than he'd thought to fill it. He carefully, even more now that he was tired, forged the ring. It had a small dragon head, with small inserts where the eyes would be for the crystals. It looked similar to Gelebor actually. Figuring that was good enough, he stood, going towards his bed. That draining had really taken it out of him. He sighed, settling in for a sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     When Liaras awoke, it wasn't in his tower. It was in a void. Frowning, he walked through the inky blackness, looking around. He conjured a small light. He recognized this place. He had seen it every night leading to his mothers return. It usually meant something important was happening in the future. A bright light appeared, and he covered his eyes. After it faded, he removed his arm. And froze. Bonesborough. That's where he was. But it was burning. In the center, a statue of Belos, wreathed in fire, and a single blue eye burning with hatred. Looking around, he saw no bodies, so that was good. But still, Bonesborough burning? Rarely a good sign. And then he saw it. The words scorched into the building. And he felt sick. Those two words, that damned him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your Fault.</span>
  </em>
  <span> What? How? And Why? Why would he do this? Belos was more likely. And then he saw the small line. It led from the bottom of the scorched words to Belos. And he understood. "No. You wouldn't. Would you?" He gazed at the statue in horror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Liaras woke up in a cold sweat. His chest heaving, he conjured some lights, standing up. His eyes unfocused, he went for his bathroom. He felt around, grabbing a potion. He popped the cork, drinking it. He felt his body relax. No threats. Nothing, but the sound of the cool night air. He shivered. What had happened? He'd woken up feeling like his body was on fire, but he didn't remember anything. What had happened? He felt a small tug at the back of his mind, like he was forgetting something. He shrugged it off. Probably nothing. He went back to his room, sitting at his desk. He pulled out the ring he was working on. Better finish it now that he was awake. He carefully sculpted the last of the gold, before inserting the eyes. He'd fill them later. He checked the time. It was only 4 AM. No way he was going back to sleep. He sighed, reaching for a textbook. First day of the semester tomorrow. Might as well study. Even if he was bothered by something he couldn't even remember.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. A Day of Worry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luz notices Liaras is a bit highstrung today</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     Luz woke up to a knock on her door. She groaned, pulling herself up. Who was waking her up? Then she remembered. School. Right. She got up, checking the mirror. She looked like a mess. After getting ready, she opened her door. And stopped, looking at the small box at her feet. Frowning, she bent over, picking it up. And after unwrapping it, gasped. It was a small metal disk and chain, with three rubies(?) inserted into it. It was shaped like an otter face, and she knew immediately who it was from. Smiling, she went to the bathroom. After getting done in there, she went downstairs. Eda and King were fighting over something. Lilith was reading at the table, and L was cooking... something. He gave her a bright smile when she came down. "Hey Luz! I'm in charge of breakfast, so take a seat." He turned back, frowning at his dish. He picked up a mallet, and began hitting something. She heard something in the pan screech in protest, and was mildly concerned. Her mom had gone back to the human realm for a few days. Belos had given them the key after Cìrana had come back, stating he no longer needed it. He probably regretted that decision now. She grinned. "Alright. And thanks for the necklace." Liaras only nodded, a small smile on his lips. After a few minutes, Liaras yelled for them to gather up. King had taken off like a bullet, sitting at the table faster than anyone else. Luz giggled slightly. And gasped at what Liaras had made. "L, are those?" Liaras nodded, smiling. "Your mom taught me. I hear pancakes are popular in the human realm?" Luz nodded excitedly, before frowning. "But what was the living thing you were beating?" Liaras gave her a confused look? "What? I wasn't killing anything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     After arriving at school, their friends met up with them. Amity kept giving the Prince a smug look, causing him to shrink in on himself slightly. Liaras was giving her warning glares, and Luz wondered what was going on between them. Oh well. Probably something silly. Meanwhile, Willow was talking to her and Gus about a new plant she'd discovered from Liaras's book. Apparently, it had told her a bunch of new stuff about plants that she hadn't even heard of. The bell screamed, reminding them school was about to start. They bid each other goodbye, hurrying to their classes. Liaras was very drawn back in class today. When asked, he just said he was tired. Luz asked him what the necklace was for, and he'd stiffened slightly. Looking around, he'd said something that worried her. "Not here. Lunch, in the Room of Shortcuts." Luz had nodded, wondering why he was being so secretive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     At lunch time, she learned why. After heading into the room, Liaras had checked the corners for any eavesdroppers. he gave Luz a serious look. "What I say doesn't leave this room. Got it?" Luz nodded, mildly scared. She hadn't seen him this serious or paranoid about anything. "That amulet I gave you has three Titan-blood crystals. Those crystals are holding a magical charge that can be released by the wearer." Luz's eyes widened and she looked at the amulet. No wonder it had felt weird. "So can I use it?" Liaras shrugged. "I don't know. I do know that it will absorb stray magic in the air. It won't absorb a spell unless the spell hits it directly. That's how I charged them for you." Luz held the amulet even harder than she had been. "Thank you." It was even more important now. Liaras just nodded. "I told you not to whisper a word of this because it's not exactly well known. Few people know of it, let alone are able to manipulate the abilities. The few like me who can have a special name, given to us by Belos. Listeners. It is said that only those the Titan chooses can use them." Luz nodded, gazing at the stones. A Listener? Was she one? "Well, why don't we test it after school? If this gives me a new way of casting magic without glyphs, I'll be happy." Liaras nodded, looking at the amulet. A shadow passed over his face for a second, but it was gone just as quickly. He gave her a smile. "Come on. Let's go find the others."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Potions had been mildly awkward. Boscha kept giving Luz a knowing look, which she blushed at. The whole school probably knew at this point. Liaras had been focused entirely on the potion today, barely acknowledging anything else. Boscha had tried to talk to him, and he hadn't shown so much as a sign of hearing her. Waving a hand in front of his face, he'd snapped his head towards them, anger on his face. They'd stopped trying after that. After class, he had relaxed, sliding onto the floor, grabbing his head in one hand. He had waved off their attempts at help, saying he was sorry for being hostile. He got up slowly, magicking a cane into his hand. He walked out of the room slowly, limping. He put on his glasses, looking around him. He'd headed off towards the Beast Paddocks, and Luz had taken off after him. Something wasn't right with him today. He'd been mildly hostile all day, like he was bothered by something. He had stopped outside the paddocks, looked around and entered. When Luz entered, her heart slowed. He was sitting in the middle of the paddock, meditating. In front of him was an oracle orb. She watched him. He raised a hand, and a spirit rose from the orb. His eyes opened, and he nodded to the spirit. The spirit took his hand, and went back into the orb. His body fell over, lifeless. As an ethereal form of the Prince entered the ball.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Luz  didn't know what he had seen, but the Prince had been sitting quietly for about thirty minutes after leaving the ball. Luz decided it was time to get some answers. As soon as she stepped out of the shadows, the Prince jumped up, a staff in his hand. His eyes softened when he saw her. "Oh, Luz. I'm assuming you saw?" She nodded, and he sighed. "Don't worry about it. I've just had a nagging feeling in the back of my head. Like there's something important I've forgotten. But, nothing in the orb. So, I guess it's nothing. Come on. Let's go home." He stood, and Luz followed him home. They chatted about their homework, Liaras back to his cheery self again. It seemed he had been put to ease after the orb incident. Luz was glad. She'd missed him like this.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. A Message From An Enemy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Liaras and Luz begin training. Liaras finds something suspicious.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      The week had gone by pretty normal after the Monday incident. Liaras was back to his old cheery self, though he was slightly timid around Amity. The witch kept giving him knowing glances, and he seemed to shrink in on himself around her. Illusions was also odd. He seemed very flustered around Edric. Like how Amity had been around her. She wondered if there was something going on between the two. Edric also devolved into a slight flustered mess. Luz had also recently heard Viney and Jerbo had gotten together. She had congratulated them. They simply laughed at her enthusiasm. She supposed it made sense. Two trouble makers, with very similar views and backgrounds? Made sense. Barcus had been ecstatic to find out, barking happily at the revelation. Emira and Edric had begun teasing the two as well, much to their chagrin. Other than that, life had been fairly normal. Boscha being nice still made her head spin from time to time, but it was nice. Especially since now, the grudgby team was all friendly towards them. That glimpse she'd seen at the end of their grudgby match had been real. The weekend had come however, and Liaras was teaching her. He was a tough, demanding teacher, like Amity had warned her when she'd told the witch about their training. She had definitely not exaggerated. But it was worth it. She had found a way to direct magic without a spell circle. Liaras had been extremely impressed. Now, an hour later, they were sitting by a tree, L giving her a bottle of water. She gulped it down, panting. They had done a little physical training as well, L wanting her at the best of her abilities. And she would lie if she said learning how to fight with a sword wasn't cool. Hard, but cool. She smiled at the thought. Maybe next year, she'd fight Grom again, and stand a chance. What was her greatest fear now? She wasn't sure. But she was sure it would be alright.</p><p>     L had gone inside and promptly fallen over asleep. Eda had helped her leave him onto the couch, King gleefully jumping on his back. L seemed really out of it, eyes flickering from time to time, mumbling incoherently under his breath. He seemed happy at least. Hopefully he was having a good sleep. When Lilith had come in, she'd given the Prince an odd look before shaking her head. She'd proceeded to ask Luz what she'd done today. Luz grinned with Pride when she told her about how she'd been mastering magic without glyphs. Her eyes had lifted in surprise. Then she'd looked at the amulet, and her eyes widened. "Are those Titan-blood crystals?" Luz had nodded, shocked Lilith recognized them. "Let me guess, that's how?" Luz nodded, even more surprised. "I see you’re surprised. Remember, before I became a regular person living here, I was leader of the Emperors Coven." Luz nodded. How had she forgotten that? It seemed so important, but it just slipped from her mind apparently. Lilith gave the Prince that odd look again. "No wonder he's passed out. He probably drained his magic to fill it." Luz gave L a horrified look. He had drained his own magic for this? How much did he put in? She'd seen he had nearly limitless supplies in battle, but this had drained him? Lilith, noticing her worried look, put a hand on her shoulder. "Relax. It's not dangerous. It's just incredibly taxing for a witch to do. He probably hasn't done that before. Few witches can."</p><p>     Liaras woke up on the couch with a crick in his neck. And a splitting headache. He rolled over, groaning in protest. He pushed himself up, rubbing at his head. He saw there was a bottle of apple-blood next to him. He picked it up, gulping it down. His throat burned as the liquid went down, dehydrated as he was. Looking at the small watch on his arm, he grimaced. 7:00 PM. Sighing, he stood up, moving into the kitchen. He made himself some food, sitting at the table, eating in silence. After that he went looking for his family. It still felt odd, calling them his family. Probably as he'd never considered anyone family in years. Upon finding no one in the house, he left it, sighing. Probably out on an adventure. Heading for his tower, he noticed a package on the ground. Frowning, he picked it up. Inside was a simple letter. With a specific symbol that made his blood freeze. It said one thing. We Know. There was no threat or anything with this. What did they know? They couldn't know about the Titan-blood crystals. They could be referring to his new family, but that was common knowledge. So what did they know? That he and Belos weren't friendly anymore? Probably. They were a rebel group after all. Was this an invitation? He hoped not. Much as he despised Belos, when he said he wanted nothing to do with him, that had included rebellion. He noticed the man then, standing in the tree line. Watching him. He saw the symbol on the hood and he froze. The man lifted his eyes to the Prince's. And bowed. Liaras stepped back slightly. The man just gave him an odd look, one he couldn't discern. It almost seemed one of... respect? Veneration, perhaps? Who knows. But the man simply turned, walking into the woods. Liaras was incredibly confused, and wanted to talk to someone about it. The only someone he could talk to however, he had sworn never to see again. And Shade, much as he wanted, was stuck at Belos's side at all times now. He sighed. Well, just another thing to keep his life interesting.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For those wondering, the symbol is the same as the assassin from Arc I. They have returned.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. A Day of Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luz and Liaras make a bet and take a break.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     When the Owl House residents returned, they found Liaras sitting in total darkness, using an oracle orb. Luz remembered what had happened monday and wondered if it was the same thing. Then she noticed the little slip of paper, and she froze. Mainly because of the small symbol written on it. She had seen that symbol twice, both times when he was being murdered. And now he was sitting here, in a completely dark house, meditating with an oracle orb with a slip of paper with that group's symbol on it? That wasn't a good sign. His eyes were also open, nothing but a pit devoid of life. Eda and Lilith were looking at him worriedly, Camila already over at his side, checking him for any damages. Finding none, the woman sighed in relief. Vitals normal, and no signs of damage. He woke up a little while later, and he groaned, holding his head. He pushed himself off the floor, excusing himself. It was only 10 PM, but he must've been really tired. Luz watched him go worriedly. He had been overexerting himself lately. They needed another break. She thought about it, then smiled. A beach! That would be perfect. He wouldn't have to do too much to keep them out of trouble. And, afterall, they could all have fun for once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Liaras woke up with the sun shining on his face. He grimaced, rolling up and closing his curtains. He went to the closet, pulling out some slacks and a jacket. Throwing them on, he put on his slippers, stumbling with drowsiness into the Owl House. He gave a grunt of acknowledgement to Eda, who did likewise. They both hated mornings. He sat down on the couch, sighing. Another day, another wonder. He opened his eyes, and he smiled slightly. Luz had shown up with a big grin on her face, energetic as ever. He didn't know why, but she always seemed to brighten up the room. She jumped next to him, giving him a mischievous look. He sighed. "what did you do Luz?" Luz gave him a very exaggerated look of hurt. "Me? Why would you think I did anything?" He snorted, leaning forward. "Well, you’re looking at me like you have something important to tell me. So, what is it?" Luz giggled, and he rolled his eyes, unable to keep a smile off his face. "Well, we're going to the beach today!" His eyes widened a little, and his jaw went a little slack for his liking. He gave her an incredulous look. "Really?" Luz nodded excitedly. He laughed. "Thank Titan. I thought you were about to tell me you had decorated my room or something!" Luz gave him an annoyed look. "Like that would be so bad." Liaras only laughed. "Luz, I may not be masculine in the slightest, but I don't need you decorating my room. Have you even seen my room?" Luz shook her head. She hadn't actually. He just laughed. "Be glad. Dark, lit with candles, bookshelves and workbenches taking up all the space aside from my dresser. It looks like a dungeon sometimes." Luz only gave him an upset look. "Maybe I should decorate your room then! I know what you like, and I can make it much brighter!" He laughed. "Alright Luz. You can redecorate my room. BUT, I have to enjoy my time at the beach. Got it?" Luz nodded eagerly, shaking his hand in agreement. He grinned. "Alright. Well, I've never been to a beach before, so you'll have to show me the ropes." Luz gave him a smirk that mildly worried him in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Turns out, their friends were coming too. Willow and Gus had immediately run over upon seeing them, laughing as they gave the two hugs. Liaras had stopped tensing whenever given a hug. Instead he just bent down, pulling them into a bear hug. They laughed, and waited for Amity to show up. When she did, it was with Edric and Emira. She gave Liaras a knowing look, and he turned pink. He turned slightly pinker when Edric said hi. Luz couldn't help but wonder if being away from Shade since Hexmas had deteriorated Liaras's views towards his current partner. Maybe, especially with how flustered around Edric he got, Edric just as flustered. When she pointed it out, Amity had given her a look, and asked how she thought Amity and her had looked before getting together. Willow nodded in agreement, Gus confused what they were discussing. Luz had turned slightly pink at the statement. She had been oblivious towards the awkward mess Amity was like before (and during) them dating. They teased each other about it constantly. Emira seemed as tuned in as Amity, teasing Edric and Liaras about it the entire time, only stopping when Liaras had given her a look that sent chills up her spine. Luz filled her friends in on her bet with Liaras, and they agreed to help her. The twins asked if they could help with the 'decorating' (Luz was concerned when they put it in quotation marks) and Amity gave them a scowl. They only laughed, calling her Smittens and running away from her. The group laughed, before heading for the shore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     When they got to the shore, Liaras had conjured them all towels and umbrellas. He summoned himself a chair to sit in. He asked what people normally did at beaches, to which he found himself (quite literally) pulled into the ocean. He spat water out of his mouth, glaring at the group, who only laughed at the now sopping-wet Prince. He began chasing them, his height a disadvantage in the water. He was so tall he was forced to walk on the sand under the sea, restricting his movement considerably. He had growled, before shifting his legs into a tail. Everyone had split up at that point, swimming as fast as possible from him. He ducked under the water, and began chasing them. Luz shrieked in delight, saying it reminded her of tag. When she'd described the game to her friends, they'd decided to try it out (Gus was most excited, playing a real human beach game) and Liaras was chosen to be the shark. He shifted his lower body, making himself slightly slower. He went out about 20 feet from shore, ducked under water, and shot off. He began looking for his first victim. First was Luz, the girl shrieking in surprise when he leapt out of the water, lightly tapping her on his way by. He gave her a toothy grin, shooting back underwater. The group, seeing his tactic, paid attention to the surface of the water. Amity swam out of the way when she saw him breach the surface, leaping for her, an arm outstretched. He missed, but gave her a smug grin. The next thing she knew, he was beside her, arm on her shoulder. He laughed, letting her go. She fumed, swimming over to Luz. Luz only laughed, assuring her it was normal. They watched as the others were tagged. Willow and Gus held out for a long time. Willow used plant magic to move faster than L could jump. Instead, he chose to slink below her, catching her off guard when he jumped out of the water in front of her, tapping her on the head on his way up. He fell back into the water, going for Gus next. The young kid was surprisingly nimble, moving out L's way every time he came close. Until it turned out it wasn't the actual Gus, but an Illusion. Liaras had roared in fury at that, and banished it, revealing Gus laughing to the side. He shrieked and swam away as fast as possible from the Prince, but he got tagged relatively quickly after that. He went over to his friends, sulking. That left Emira and Edric. Liaras circled them, giving a lazy smile. Then he dived under the water, and the two watched for any sign. L had adapted his tactics, and came from below. Emira, upon seeing him directly below her, swam out of the way easily, and he leapt out of the water. He gave her a cocky grin on the way back down. Edric was next. He scooted out of the way just barely, and L roared up right next to him, giving Edric a disappointed look. Then he was gone. The siblings watched carefully. L was suddenly swimming straight towards them above the water. They moved out of the way, but his tail allowed him to adjust easily. Emira went first, L speeding past and tapping her head. She turned, sticking her tongue out at him. The Prince merely stopped, chuckled, and went for shore. Edric had won. Edric cheered on the shoreline. Somehow, no one was surprised. Luz said one thing to Liaras as he stepped onto the beach. "Simp." Liaras and everyone gave her a confused look, and she briefly explained what it meant. Everyone laughed as Liaras's face went a bright red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     When they got back to the Owl House, Liaras was laughing. He was tired, yes, but not like he had been. He felt alive again, for the first time in a while. He kept a grin pretty much all night after they got back. It didn't even leave when Luz reminded him she owed him a decorating day. He sighed, but the grin never left his face. "Alright, you won. I concede. I had more fun than I've had in months today." Luz had just giggled, patting him on his back. "Yeah yeah. Now come on, we should get inside." Liaras nodded, gait much more natural and smooth compared to normal. She had never noticed before, but he almost always walked with a limp or with almost predatory movements. Now though, he just looked... normal. She smiled at the thought. He'd changed a lot since they first met. Not in personality, but his character had dramatically. And he'd changed theirs as well. She smiled at the thought. When they got in the Owl House, Camila and Eda instantly began fussing over them. They only waved them off, saying they were fine. Lilith had given them a once over, saying they were fine. They spent the night telling the family what they had done today at the beach. Camila snorted when Luz told them about calling Liaras a simp. He rolled his eyes, and after telling Eda, she had bust out with a roar of laughter. He simply sat there, arms crossed and hunched over. King jumped on his shoulder, and he gave the little demon some scratches. All in all, a very normal and happy day for the owl family.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Redecorating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luz and the Twins redecorate Liaras's room.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     After the weekend, going back to school was slightly more fun than usual. Liaras had an energy he hadn't exhibited in a while, walking with such assurance and joy it was shocking. His voice had changed from slightly sullen to upbeat. Luz was happy. and that raised another question; what was he? He was obviously close with all of them, but what was he? A friend? A family member? A confidant? She wasn't sure. Thinking about it, she realized she didn't really know what he was. He just seemed so... natural she hadn't thought about it much. He was probably closest to a brother. That made sense. He was more or less like a grouchy sibling at home, like Amity and the Twins. Minus the unrelenting teasing. She smiled, thinking about what the Twins would be helping her with tomorrow. She hadn't forgotten the bet. And she was going to decorate that room with all her joy. And the Twins... well, who knew what they would do to it. Probably set up some pranks or teasing messages.</p><p>     Upon arriving in the room, Luz's breath blew out. Edric let out a whistle is appreciation. Contrary to how the Prince described it, the room was well lit, and didn't look anything like a dungeon. It was large, circular, and there was wooden paneling on the sides. He hadn't been lying about the bookshelves. They lined the walls on almost every available piece of space. A workbench was nestled across from the window. Walking over, Luz looked over the notes strewn about it. They all seemed to be experiments using glyphs and Titan-blood. The books on the shelves next to the workbench seemed to be portfolios on the experiments he'd run in the past. There were hundreds of them. The rest of the shelves seemed standard. Books on ancient magic, techniques, advanced formulas, everything you'd expect about the Prince's bookshelves. And then Luz saw his fantasy section. It was HUGE. There were every type of fantasy book, from high fantasy, to standard, even a few romance books. It was staggering to Luz. She grinned when she saw Azura had a shelf completely to itself. Edric smirked at it, casting an Illusion. It didn't change anything on the outside, but Luz was sure it was a prank trap. Luz breathed in deeply. "Alright. Now, how about we do some renovating?" The Twins' eyes lit up like little pits of fire.</p><p>     After about two hours of work, they'd redecorated. The walls were a dark green color (his favorite according to a note in a book) and the floor now had a large rug on it. His sheets, originally pure white, were white with a dark green blanket. The shelves had been reorganized, and they'd made space for a fireplace (the Prince had shoved a bookshelf in front of it) and put a little table and chair in front of it. And of course, Em and Ed had added some little surprises. Em left a plaque that would taunt him with whatever he was thinking on the mirror, and had enchanted the closet to play classical music when it opened (that would probably drive him insane after a while.) Edric had left small carvings in the wooden bookcases that would morph into phrases that would give flirting advice. Specifically for Ed. He had laughed his head off at that. Emira added some that would do the same for her. The Prince would hopefully become a flustered mess around them both now. They also left cards that would say something sweet and sappy everyday just to mess with him even more.</p><p>      When Liaras got home, he was skipping slightly, a spring in his step. He had entered his tower without thinking twice. He didn't notice someone had been messing with the furniture in his living room. But when he got to his bedroom, his eyes popped out of his head. Luz and the Twins were sitting on his bed, talking. When Luz noticed him enter, her eyes widened in delight. "Oh, hey L? We did the redecorating while you were gone. Whaddya think?" The Prince looked around the room, eyes wide in wonder. Ed laughed at his surprise. "What, you think we were going to paint the room bright pink and cover it in rainbows?" He gave Ed a measured look. "I wouldn't mind the rainbow, depending on how you did it. Bright pink though? I draw the line there, guys." He walked around the room, inspecting the room. He stopped in front of one of the bookshelves, face turning bright pink. "Uh, who wrote 'L, your such a cutie?'' Emira began laughing, Ed as well. "Oh, is that what it says? Check again tomorrow, see if it changes." He gave them a measured look, before turning back, turning pink after reading the second one. "Alright, I know which one was done by Ed. Because only he could enchant something that suggestive." Ed had hopped off, running over to read the phrase. He had also turned a bright red. "Um, let's pretend it never said that." He had frantically disenchanted it before Emira or Luz could read it. Liaras took a deep breath. "Alright, how many of these did you do?" Emira gave him a sly grin. "Why, each of them of course. And look at the cards, I guarantee you won't regret it." Liaras sighed, picking up the card. He blushed again. "Well, I see teasing people about gay crushes is standard in the family then. As are the gay crushes." The Blight siblings gasped in mock surprise. He only put the letter back, rubbing his eyes. "Thank you guys for redecorating. Really, thank you. And I wont remove anything you've done here." The Twins seemed mildly surprised about that. "Now, as repayment, let's go out on the town." He raised a small pouch of snails, and grinned. "My treat." </p><p>     The Prince hadn't been lying. He had bought them some ice scream and gone around the market. He had (for once) not gotten them every little thing that caught their eye. At one point he'd relented, getting Edric a pair of glasses after he looked at the Prince with Illusion-enhanced puppy dog eyes. Luz only snorted, Emira pointedly shoving an elbow into his side, saying "Simp." Liaras had given her a cold stare, handing her as much money as he'd paid for the glasses. "Take this and buy whatever you want." Emira had taken it and immediately sped off into the aisles. The Prince sighed, then gave Luz a tired smile. "Well, guess it's just us." Luz nodded, grinning. "Yeah, brother." It took her a moment to process what she's said, and when she did she slapped a hand over her mouth. Liaras had gone stiff, eyes widened slightly in shock at the word. "Well, guess it's official now." Ed had returned, smirking slightly. "Welcome to the older sibling gang, L. Now you get to tease Luz relentlessly, and she can't stay mad at you forever." Liaras only snorted in response. He rubbed his eyes, sighing. "Oh Titan. This is gonna be fun."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. The Prince, The Emperor, and Carpathian Flu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Liaras had an unexpected visit, after which he gets struck down by a mysterious illness.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Liaras woke up in a void. But this time, it was different. He felt around, finding his bed. He sighed, pushing himself up. Why was his room pitch black? He snapped his fingers, the room lighting up with fire. And froze. Belos was sitting in the chair in front of the fireplace, unmoving. He was staring into the flames, helmet left on the table. "So you're finally awake." Belos lifted his head to Liaras, and his eyes were a hardened blue, looking like pure ice. Liaras shivered under their gaze. "What do you want?" Belos turned back to the flames, the red and blue mixing in his eyes, like an endless struggle. The man sighed, putting his head in his hands. He was laughing slightly. Liaras was now extremely concerned. Belos looked at him again. "I wanted to see how you're doing. Kikimora can only relay so much information." Liaras nodded slowly, before a thought struck him. "How the hell did you get in? I covered the tower in magic resistant metal." Belos gave him an annoyed look. "I noticed. But I am the Titans messenger. I have... ways around those kinds of things." Liaras was again reminded that despite his power and knowledge, Belos had been around a lot longer than he had. He knew all kinds of secrets Liaras couldn't even imagine. "Well, what do you want to know?" Belos cocked his head, looking contemplative. "I do not know. How you're doing would be a good place to start." Liaras sighed. Of course he didn't know. Belos was terrible at conversation. And really social interaction. "Fine. I recently went to the beach with my friends. No, not in the Isles." Belos was giving him a, was that a worried look? Like he actually cared? No, he doesn't care about me. He cares that I'm the Prince and carry on after him. Belos nodded slowly. "Well, what else have you done recently?"</p><p>     After talking to Belos for an hour (Liaras just wanted to punt the man back to the castle, but he couldn't) the Emperor had left. He seemed very stiff, like there was more to say. But he had left (much to Liaras's relief) The next morning, Liaras stumbled out of the tower, falling down the stairs. Checking for any damage, he continued for the Owl House. He hadn't slept since Belos left, instead staying wide awake. He'd gotten maybe two hours of sleep last night. That was not good. He barely functioned right now. Lilith and Eda, upon seeing his current state, had run over, grabbing his arms. They had forbidden him from going to school, checking him over for any sicknesses. They found he had a fever, and forced him to stay on the couch. He grumbled in protest, unable to talk back. He wondered if Belos had cursed him briefly, but dismissed the thought. He'dve felt the signature. More likely he caught something at school. He spent the day on the couch. Luz had gone to school, promising to bring him his homework. Camila had stayed home with him, keeping him comfortable. She was a nurse after all, so she was most qualified. </p><p>     Luz arrived at school, worried about Liaras. He hadn't even spoken when seeing her, only grunting like he was in pain. She hoped he would be ok. Edric and Emira appeared around the corner, and her thoughts were pushed away for a moment. "Hey Ed! Hey Em!" The Twins smiled when they saw her. "Hey Luz. Where's ol' tall and grumpy?" She shrugged. "He got something nasty. My mom's taking care of him right now." Edric's face turned concerned at that. "Really? How bad?" Luz shrugged again. "Dunno. But he couldn't talk to me this morning, and he has a high fever." Edric's face went blank, as did Emira's. Luz became concerned immediately. "Uh, guys? What's wrong?" The Twins only looked at her, their expressions turning concerned slowly. "Luz, was he delirious perhaps? Like stumbling around, barely able to move?" Luz nodded, confused. "Oh, shit. Em, you know what that means." Emira nodded, looking at Luz in concern. "Yep. It's not contagious, but damn if it isn't a nasty one." Luz looked at them in confusion. "Uh, what's nasty?" The Twins gave each other a look, before turning back to Luz. "Carpathian Flu. Nasty little thing. Doesn't spread through contact or air or anything like that. Spreads through magic. Someone who uses magic on a person while sick with it transfers it. And sometimes they don't show symptoms." Luz felt the blood drain from her face. Who would've had it and spread it? No one had used magic on him, aside from... Her eyes went wide. "Oh no!" The Twins looked at her in concern. "What Luz?" Luz began shaking her head. "I used a glyph yesterday. But while using it, it felt different. I didn't really think about it, but it must've been infected. I don't know how, but it must've." The Twins nodded, faces contemplative. "Welp, only one thing to do." Edric opened a locker next to him, taking out a small vial. "Give him this. It'll kill the thing super quick. And bring that ink you used for the glyph tomorrow. Viney'll check it for any traces of Carpathian Flu." Luz took the bottle gratefully. "Thanks. I'll let him know who it's from. I'm sure he'll appreciate something from his fearless protector." Edric turned a bright shade of pink.</p><p>     When Luz got home, her mom was looking at Liaras in concern. Said person was currently zonked out, snoring loudly. His feet hung off the couch, and his head was lolled back in an odd way. Camila smiled at Luz tiredly as she came in. "Oh, <em>mija</em>. Hi." Luz nodded, looking at the Prince in concern. He began moving slightly, before stopping, still as death minus his snoring. Camila gave him another worried look. "I haven't been able to help him. It's very infuriating." Luz giggled slightly. "That's cause it's magic, mami. I've got a cure right here." She held up the blue vial Edric had given her. "A friend told me it was probably Carpathian Flu. Some kind of magic disease. They said this should cure him." She handed the bottle to Camila who took it, looking at it in suspicion. "And which friend was this?" Luz realized how that probably looked. A friend, giving her medicine, and telling her to give it to the Prince? Seemed mildly suspicious. "Edric. And before you ask if this is a prank, I doubt it. If you hadn't noticed, he pretty much turns into a flustered mess around him." Camila nodded, examining the vial. She checked it for any signs of tampering. Upon finding none, she turned to the Prince. Opening her bag, she took out a clean syringe. She put the liquid in, before carefully administering the medicine. Liaras's eyes shot open, and he sighed in relief. And then yelped in pain when the needle hit him. He gave Camila a dark look. "Why are you sticking me with a needle?" Camila gave him a look only a parent could give. "So you survive this. Apparently it's called Carpathian Fever. Head of it?" He nodded, eyes still trying to refocus. "Well, apparently your green-haired boyfriend had a cure on hand." Liaras blushed at that. "He's not my boyfriend. Admittedly me and Shade have grown apart, but-" Camila held a hand up. "Oh, save it. You haven't seen your Shade since Christmas. Maybe it's just time to move on." Camila's eyes got a far away look, like she was remembering something. She shook her head. "It's for the best." Liaras only nodded, knowing he would full well not do that.</p><p>     The next day, Viney looked over Luz's ink, and said there was a small strain of Carpathian Flu. She guessed whatever made the ink had some traces in it, and to just get a new batch to be safe. Luz had thanked her. Healing classes were always fun. Though she dreaded next period. Construction. Liaras hadn't been able to teach her a glyph, so he'd given her a Power Glyph, enhancing her strength. She nodded in thanks. This was her worst class, mainly because she didn't do physical labor. Normally Liaras helped her, but he had stayed home today, deciding to play it safe. Eda was home as well for once, not having some crazy adventure. Lilith meanwhile was looking over the shop with Camila. Today however, Luz discovered that instead of doing physical exercise like building, they would be designing. The teacher handed out numerous blueprint pages, and told the class they had two weeks to design their own building they would be building for an exam. Luz had been ecstatic. She was better at design then execution. She drew a custom building that screamed her, but reminded herself Liaras couldn't help her with this. She needed to stay within her limits. So she began sketching. </p><p>     After the bell screamed, she ran to lunch. Her friends were naturally worried about the Prince, so she assured them he was fine. Just resting. After that, she went to the H.A.S meeting (she was always a special guest, since Mattholomule had been ejected from the club) and had become an unofficial club vice-president. After that, she had a free period, able to do whatever she wanted on school grounds (short of murder, though Bump had implied he might look the other way) so she decided to go to the Grudgby pitch. She sat in the bleachers, looking out at nothing. "Oh, Luz. You're here." Luz spun around at the voice. It was Boscha, looking at her in surprise. "Oh, hi Boscha. Yeah, came here to just think." Boscha nodded, standing there awkwardly. After a silent conversation, she decided to come sit next to Luz. After a few minutes she asked the question that had been nagging at her. "Hey Luz?" Luz gave a little hum in acknowledgement. "What did it feel like? When you realized you liked Amity?" Luz gave her a confused look. "It felt like nothing I'd felt before. Like everything just... clicked, suddenly. Does that make sense?" Boscha nodded. They sat in silence for a few moments. "Why? You met anyone who makes you feel that way?" Boscha nodded silently. She was thinking about her current predicament. She knew the person already felt the same way, but was it real? Probably, but was it worth it? Maybe. "Look Boscha, I know you're new to these kinds of things, but take the jump. It can't hurt to try, right?" Boscha nodded, though she felt differently. After all, they were on the Grudgby team. That could get awkward very quickly. She sighed. "Your right Luz. I should just try it. Look at you and Amity. You guys never acted on it until someone prodded you in the direction." Luz nodded, giving Boscha a smile. "So, who's the lucky person?" Boscha blushed. "Oh, well they're on the Grudgby team..." Luz nodded, eyebrow cocked in a questioning look. "His name is Zacharias. And he may or may not have been flirting with me since November." Luz let out a small giggle at that. "Well, go for it! At least you know they feel the same!" Boscha nodded, still blushing. "Yeah, and I'm Boscha! No one can take me down, and I never back down from a challenge!" The two girls broke down into hysterical fits of laughter. After a minute, Boscha stopped, getting up. "Thanks Luz. See you tomorrow." And with that she was gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, Boscha development. Zacharias will appear shortly. However, not for a few more chapters. Next chapter will be Liaras reminiscing on him and Shade meeting.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. An Unexpected Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Liaras remembers how he and his oldest friend met.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Story will be on a short term hiatus. Should be about a week and I'll have the next one. Sorry for the inconvenience.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Liaras was working in the shop when a person he hadn't expected stepped in. "Just a minute!" He was busy checking the ledger in the back room, and walked out front. "Hello, how can I help you?" He hadn't looked up yet. He was busy frowning at the ledger in his hands. The income seemed mildly off. "Is that any way to treat a valued customer?" He sighed. "Apologies, sir. Just checking over the books." Looking up, he froze. Shade was giving him a lazy smile. Liaras felt one break out across his face. "Oh, I apologize again. Especially for such a valued customer." Shade laughed, jumping over the counter. "Glad to see you. Belos had been hounding me to stamp out rebellion like never before." He pulled the Prince into a bear hug, and Liaras remembered how it all began, those ten years ago.</p><p>10 years ago...</p><p>     Belos had told him to come down early today. Liaras grumbled as he got out of his bed. He headed down for the courtyard, and was surprised to see someone else with his father. By the looks of it, another kid. He walked forward cautiously. Belos noticed him, and began speaking. "Ah Liaras. This is the Shade. His predecessor is retiring soon, and has selected him to be his successor. I would like you two to meet. You will be spending a lot of time together for Shade's training." Liaras nodded, glancing over the boy in front of him. They were the same height about, and he had golden hair with red eyes. "I hope you two will grow to appreciate each other's company. ai must leave now, but please, talk to each other." And with that Belos was gone, a small cloud of dust the only evidence he had been there. Liaras turned to the other boy. He gave him his most genuine grin possible. "Hi Shade. Liaras, Prince of The Boiling Isles." He held his hand out, and the other boy took it tentatively. "Shade. I think. I don't know my real name, just my title." Liaras nodded, feeling sorry for the guy. He could only imagine what it was like not knowing what your identity was. "Well, I guess we should get to know each other." He summoned some chairs and a table, and they sat. Shade gave him a curious glance. "How'd you do that?" Liaras shrugged. "Dunno. Now, what should we talk about?" Shade seemed to contemplate it for a moment, before answering with one word. "Everything."</p><p>     5 years later, Shade and Liaras were best friends. It had been two years now since Liaras's mom was supposed to return from the Human Realm, and it was obviously weighing on him. Shade was always the shoulder for him to cry on, and was always there for Liaras. Mostly due to Belos demanding Shade watch over Liaras at all times. But they also appreciated each other, and liked each other. Now, Liaras had met the Blight's and determined they were worth branching out. Shade didn't mind that much, until Liaras started getting a bit too starry eyed around the twin, Edric. He wasn't sure why, but it annoyed him slightly when L started off about him. He was sure there was more than friendship at work there. So he asked L about it one day. "L, are you and Edric together?" Liaras had choked on his drink at the question, shooting Shade a questioning stare. "No, why? Have I done anything to indicate that?" Shade snorted in response, causing Liaras to turn slightly scarlet. "Other than talking about him every chance you get and saying so many nice things about him? No, nothing." Liaras turned even redder, hiding his face. "Well, I may or may not have a teensy, tiny, itty-bitty crush on him." Shade rolled his eyes. "No kidding. So, you gonna act on it?" Liaras shook his head, and Shade for some reason felt relieved. Why was that? "I don't want to risk our friendship over something stupid like a crush." Shade nodded in response, taking a drink. </p><p>     2 years later, Liaras had stopped leaving the castle. Shade couldn't blame him for that. Considering what had happened at the manor. He'd also realized what the feeling was, why he got angry whenever Liaras talked about Edric. Jealousy, as he wanted the same thing for himself. It was stupid and selfish, but he didn't care. It took him a year to finally tell L his feelings. L had been silent for a while before leaving. About a week later, he found L sitting at a pond on the outskirts of Bonesborough. He had a book in his hands. Shade recognized it as that Azura book he talked about sometimes. L had simply stared at the water when the Shade got close. After a few minutes, he turned to the Shade, and said one thing. "I feel the same way." And like that, they gave each other a big hug, and it was official.</p><p>     Present day...</p><p>     Liaras let the Shade out of his hug. "So what're you doing here? Belos send you to take me back?" Shade shook his head. "Nah. I'm here on vacation time. I have a month left, and I figured I might as well see how you're doing." Liaras snorted. "Yeah right. More like you missed me and wanted to see me for a month without Belos breathing down your neck." Shade only laughed, pulling him into another hug. "I missed you L." Liaras only hugged him back. "I missed you too. Now let me get back to work, or Eda will have our heads."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. A Shadow and A Blight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Shade learns about Liaras's daily life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     Luz was, needless to say, surprised, when the Shade showed up with Liaras at the Owl House. He had brought him immediately to the tower after telling everyone he was going to be staying there for a month. Luz felt happy for Liaras, she really did, but she didn't know if she fully trusted the Shade. After all, a month apart and he just now had time to take off? It seemed a little... too good to be true. But, that wasn't her business. That was between the two of them. But she would keep an eye out. L was, whether he liked it or not, part of the family. Hell, he'd even been to the Human Realm, remembering when they went to the beach. And she'd make sure to take care of him like family. She also still owed him for the whole 'Lumity' thing (as her friends called her and Amity's relationship.) So, she told her friends about the latest development, and to keep an eye out for any shady business.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Shade was absolutely baffled with the tower. It was so small, but Liaras seemed to have no problem with it. He seemed to enjoy its small size in fact. It made no sense to Shade. This was his first time here, as during Hexmas Liaras had stayed in the main house. It was, despite its size though, still more than enough for Liaras. The second story had been converted into a library, much to Shade's satisfaction (he and Liaras loved books) and the main floor was cozy. A small kitchen area, a roaring fireplace with book shelves, a couch and some chairs. It was nice. The third floor, or the 'Workshop of Wonder' as Liaras called it (Shade had laughed at the name; L always had a flair for the dramatic) was the most impressive room. The entire room was ringed with shelves aside from a workbench, covered in materials, equipment and notes. The shelves were filled with respective ingredients, a few with blue prints. It was, however, badly lit, giving the appearance of a dungeon almost. The top floor was his favorite though. It had been converted into a bedroom, with dark green walls and a large embroidered rug on the floor. Ringed with shelves again, this time filled solely with books, it was like a second library. The only places without shelves were the closet, a small dresser, another small workbench, a small fireplace and where the window was, his bed next to it. It was cramped, and messy, but also very Liaras. Liaras stood from his bed, and pulled the Shade into a hug. "I missed you." Shade only hugged him back. "You too. Now, tell me about the Blight Ball. I heard some... unfortunate things happened there." Liaras grinned wickedly. "Oh, yes. It was quite unfortunate, what happened to Odalia..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     When Liaras got to school the next day, Shade decided to come with him. He was only 'visiting' but his appearance out of nowhere made people question Liaras all day who he was. He had been vague and noncommittal with his answers, and rumors spread all throughout the school. First the Prince, if the stories are to be believed, leaves the castle as his home, comes to school and quite publicly reveals his face, that whole fiasco at the annual Blight Ball. Now he comes to school with a mysterious stranger, who he refuses to answer any questions about? Theories ran rampant. Some said it was the leader of a rebel cell, and the Prince had turned traitor. Some wondered if he was the Prince's partner, or bodyguard. Some even wondered if it was Belos himself. But no matter how many questions he was asked, he refused to answer any of them. The only answer he gave was "He's a friend. Don't worry about it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Luz was suspicious when she saw Shade at school. No word and now he was going to school with them? Mysterious silent bodyguard who's also his lover? Luz's mind, riddled with fan fiction and fan art, was racing with ideas. Why was he here all of a sudden? What was he doing that last month? Then she remembered Edric, and her mind blanked. Uh oh. Edric had been getting much friendlier with the Prince over the past month. Shade most likely didn't know that. And Edric had been pestering to meet Shade so as to "See my competition" as he had put it. That was not going to be a pretty meeting. When it did happen, it was during Illusions. Edric immediately cornered the Prince, asking him to spill. When Liaras simply said, "It's him," Edric had gotten a grin. He sat at his desk perfectly fine for the rest of class, until Shade came in at the end of it. Liaras and Shade began talking to each other, and Edric came over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     When Edric saw his competition, he was surprised. Mainly from how distinct the guy was. Bright yellow hair, red eyes, and a very odd haircut. He could tell why L liked him though. There was a certain energy to him, distinct from anyone Edric had ever met. He walked over almost immediately. "Hey L. Who's your friend?" Liaras looked between the two, and his face lost some of it's joy. "This is Shade. Shade, meet Edric Blight." The two exchanged a very rigid hand shake, and Edric was surprised to find the man across from him had such strength. He was probably the same size as Edric, but with about thrice the strength! But that didn't deter him. "Hello, Shade. So, you're the mysterious friend I haven't been allowed to see?" Shade gave Liaras a curious look. "Ed here wanted to see you during the Blight Ball. Said something about 'sizing up the competition' if I remember correctly." Shade glanced at Ed curiously, as if sizing him up. "Well, good to meet you Edric. I hope you've been treating him well?" Edric nodded, smirking slightly. "Of course. Like family."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      After school, Liaras hurried home, muttering something about a weekend job. Shade and Edric had been having a polite, albeit slightly hostile conversation. Liaras had pulled Shade out of it, saying he needed his help. When they got back to the tower, Liaras had rushed upstairs, saying something about having a 'meeting tonight.' After getting him to calm down, Liaras explained that he had a job as a musician at a bar downtown. He showed up every weekend, and was paid by the crowd. He called it his side gig, saying it helped him pay for his stuff. Shade decided to go with him tonight, saying it'd be nice to get out for a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Liaras hurriedly dressed in his standard performing gear, a simple black jacket and v neck, with a pair of black pants. He hurried downtown, Shade trailing after him. When they got to the bar Liaras immediately entered to applause. He bowed his head in acknowledgement. Shade entered behind him, wearing his standard casual outfit. "Who're you?" Shade whipped his head towards the bar tender. "A close friend of Liaras. Why?" The bar tender nodded in appreciation. "Any friend of L is a friend of mine. That man keeps my patrons happy, and has saved my life more than once. Consider this one on the house." Shade found a cup of hard apple-blood sliding his way. He grimaced slightly, before downing it. He'd had the stuff before, when undercover for Belos. It was not his favorite drink. He turned to the stage, and his stomach did a somersault. L was on stage, with a drummer, bassist and pianist of all things, and with that odd, brass thing he called a saxophone. And then he began playing, and Shade realized what the bartender meant. The crowd lost most of its anger and excitement, going silent and listening. Then L began playing in a much different style with the band, and people were dancing. Here came the excitement again, this time however, it wasn't like a bunch of drunkards looking for a fight. It was one of joy and happiness as the patrons all started dancing with whoever. Shade saw multiple people sneak away, and couldn't help but admire that L did this every weekend. After about an hour, L left the stage, greeted with sounds of protest. Coming up front, he grinned at Shade. He opened the case he kept the sax in, and Shade's eyes widened. Inside was probably close to three thousand snails. He glanced at L in awe. L just shrugged. "Side gig. Don't tell Eda; she may start coming with me." Shade laughed at that, and the two left the bar.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Prequel story coming later today! Probably around 8-ish, but it's a prequel about Shade and Liaras's relationship. I left it intentionally short last chapter for a reason. I plan to do prequels for every main character. Yes, every main character. I'm mildly insane. And after that, I've got sequels planned. At least four. And we'll be branching out of stories and chapters with Liaras. He will no longer be the center character. Everyone gets some love. And I'll be recording music Liaras plays from now on, so look out for that. It'll be a hyperlink in the text.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Dreams and Strange Happenings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luz falls asleep doing homework, and has an odd dream.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     After a week of work, Luz was tired. Liaras had been helping her, even showing her a secret glyph that allowed her to access a pocket dimension (she immediately had devised multiple plans for it) but school was amping up. Her mom was leaving for a few days, having to work in the Human Realm. She barely had any time to spend with any of her friends, and it was weighing on her. She was tired, sluggish, and overall extremely irritable. Liaras had discovered this the worst way possible. He'd ran past her, accidentally knocking her over. When he'd gone to help her up, she'd snapped at him, and he'd stepped away, fear in his eyes. It was the first time she'd seen him scared. He'd stammered out an apology, he disappeared. Everyone had looked at her, worried. Luz was, after all, the one who kept her cool at all times. Luz sighed as she thought about the week. So much work. She began to see why Liaras locked himself in the tower all weekend, doing homework. Apparently, it was less stressful overall for him. And he was an even greater procrastinator than Luz. She had never expected to hear that. She sighed again, looking at her abomination work. She scribbled down the formula, eyes growing heavy. And then she was out like a light.</p><p>     Luz woke in a black void. She frowned in confusion. She'd never been here before. What was this place? She saw movement, and when she turned around, she gasped. Liaras was standing, twice as tall as normal, made of solid light. His eyes were far away, looking into the distance. Turning she saw what he was watching, and her stomach flipped. Bonesborough, engulfed in flames. A statue of Belos, a single blue eye blazing like a fire. And two words, scorched into a building. <em>Your Fault.</em> Luz recoiled from the scene, overcome with horror. Then she heard a sound, and looked over. Liaras was sobbing, curled in a ball. He seemed so... defeated. Like he thought he could've stopped whatever had happened. She looked through the streets, and saw no corpses, which was a good sign. She wondered if this was a dream. She went over and sat next L, putting a hand on his shoulder. He stiffened, the sobs dying into nothing. He looked over slowly, and when he saw her, his eyes widened. "Luz?"</p><p>     Shade sat perfectly still when he heard Liaras say one thing. "Luz?" He'd been crying in his sleep, silent tears streaming down his face. They'd stopped suddenly, his body tensing up, before saying that. What was he seeing? What was going on in that head of his. Shade leaned forward, looking for any sign of harm or danger. He saw none, and leaned back. L had always suffered from dreams. Usually they were nothing, but sometimes... they were prophetic. It made him a prodigy in Oracle magic, much to the chagrin of the Oracle Coven Leader, Mortimer. He'd been embarrassed when L had showcased his exceedingly strong Oracle magic, putting the Leader to shame. Shade smiled at the memory.</p><p>     Liaras watched Luz carefully. Tentatively, he raised a hand, reaching out. Luz grabbed it, and he gasped. This was real. His dreams... they had been intruded upon. "You shouldn't be here. Luz, you should leave. This... this is not something you need to see." Luz was looking at him with that worry... that same worry that had made them friends. She pulled him into a hug, and he let her, unable to move. He glanced up, and his blood froze. A message had appeared. The statue of Belos was staring at him, and raised a hand. In it was a scroll, with writing on it. <em>Seek out the Bat-Queen. Your questions will be answered, and you shall be set free.</em></p><p><br/>
     Luz woke up suddenly. The last thing she remembered about the dream was a scream. A blood-curdling, inhuman scream. Her hair had stood on end. She couldn't remember much else, other than a vague feeling that Liaras had been there. Why was that? Oh well. She'd ask him in the morning if he knew anything about it. She turned back to her homework, and finished it up.</p><p>     Shade was at Liaras's side, holding him as he heaved, eyes darting everywhere, eyes widened in fear. He was having a panic attack, as evidenced by the hives that were beginning to spread across his body. Grimacing, the Shade tore the Princes shirt off. His chest and arms were covered in red spots, and the Prince was frantically scratching at them. Shade cast a quick healing spell, soothing the pain. Liaras calmed down after a while. He simply stared at the floor, eyes holding some horror Shade could only guess. After about 10 minutes, Liaras finally spoke. "The Bat-Queen. I need to see the Bat-Queen." Shade looked up in surprise. The Bat-Queen? He'd been told to keep L as far from her as possible. Considering what Belos did with Palisman's to heal his eyes, he wasn't surprised. But where did that come from? "Why?" Liaras gave him a look that he'd rarely seen. But when Shade saw it, he knew what it meant. He'd been given it thrice. Once when Liaras's mom was supposed to come home. Once three years ago after fighting the giant slither beast. And right now. It meant that L had done one of two things; had a premonition, or had been replaced with that other thing. He'd seen it thrice, but he didn't know what it was. "I just... need to see her. Talk to her." Shade only nodded. He couldn't say no, otherwise Liaras would just sneak out to do it. There was no dissuading him.</p><p>     Rodrik was busy mining when he saw it. The Titan-blood vein he was mining began glowing white hot, and he looked away, blinking. Looking back, that light was still there, but it had faded to a much more manageable degree. He frowned. Never before had this happened, and he was the only miner of the stuff in the Isles. He'd been doing this for fifty years, since Belos had tasked him with it at the founding of the Empire. He'd have to report this. And he was not looking forward to it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. An Adventure In Humans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luz takes Gus and Liaras to the Human Realm</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back... and will be updating every Tuesday. If I miss a day, I'll just upload it the next week with another chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      When Luz woke up, it was nearly noon. Groaning, she lifted her head from the desk. It was covered in homework, thankfully finished. She got up from her desk, stumbling towards the door. Normally she was fine in the mornings, but she was tired. She wondered if this was what Eda felt in the mornings. Now she understood why she was so grumpy. She opened the door, walking to the bathroom groggily. Upon opening the door, she stopped. Liaras was scrubbing Hooty in the shower, having a normal conversation with the house demon. Or, at least, as normal as one could have with Hooty. "-and then I ate him, hoot hoot! His friends ran away before I could talk to them, which was sad. I could always use more friends, hoot!" Liaras was smiling as he scrubbed the demon. "Indeed. We all could Hooty, we all could." He looked over at Luz, who was mildly shocked by the scene. "Oh, Luz. Hi. You should give me about another half our. I'll be down by then." Luz nodded, walking out silently and closing the door. How anyone, especially Liaras, could talk to Hooty like he was normal, was beyond her comprehension. Shuddering, she went downstairs, wanting to talk to Eda. She found her sitting in her chair, sipping apple-blood. Lilith was arguing with King over something, and Luz heard the words 'staff' and 'royal scepter.' She had a fair guess what had happened, but just proceeded to flop onto the couch. Eda looked over, surprised. "Hey kiddo. What's got you down?" Luz shrugged, pushing herself up. "Just tired. This must be how you feel in the mornings, because it sucks." Eda only snorted, looking back at the book in her hand. "Well, you'll be back to normal soon enough. You always bounce back, kid." Luz nodded, smiling. She had always bounced back. She wondered why she felt so tired today. She'd pulled late nighters in the Human and Demon Realms before, but she'd never felt like this before. She remembered a faint sense of fear last night, but that was it. And a name. She frowned. A name that was there, but just out of reach. Who was it? Who was she supposed to remember? Then he walked down the stairs about 30 minutes later, and she remembered.</p><p>      King whined in protest when he felt Luz stop scratching him. "Weh! My royal pets!" He turned around and glared at Luz. Until he noticed her gaze was uncharacteristically serious. He followed it, and saw her looking at Liaras with an intensity that made even him realize something was wrong. "Luz, why are you staring at the fake royal like he has three heads?" Luz blinked before looking down at King. He gave her a puzzled look. "Huh? Oh, just thinking. I feel like there's something I need to ask him today, but I can't remember." King nodded, unappeased. Something was wrong with his human, and that fake royal was the cause of it. He got up, and in a very dignified fashion fell off the couch. Eda snorted from across the room, and King glared at her. He walked over to the fake royal, who was busy looking at a book. He glanced at King, a small smile on his face. "King? What do you need?" King only gestured that he wanted to talk to him. Liaras frowned at him, but followed. When they stepped outside, King turned towards the 'Prince.' "Alright, fakey, what's the deal between you and Luz?" The man blinked at him in surprise. "What do you mean? What deal?" King rolled his eyes in annoyance. "She's been staring at you like you grew some extra heads, and said she felt like there was something she needed to ask you." The 'Prince' gave him a surprised look. Then his face turned into a frown. "I don't know. We didn't talk about anything yesterday really. I know we're training today, but that's it." King gave him a look that said he didn't believe him. There was something the man was hiding. King could tell that much. And he didn't like it. "Well, what else? I know there's something else." The man gave him a look that promised a threat. "Nothing King. Back off. I know she's important to you, but there's nothing else. I swear." King only huffed, before heading back inside. "I hope not. Or me and Eda will make your life hell, kid." The 'Prince' watched him walk him inside, a sad expression on his face. The man turned towards the Boiling Sea, and whispered one thing. "And I hate breaking promises."</p><p>     Luz spent most of the day tired. She was drained, but couldn't remember why. She remembered a terrible scream, and then waking up and finishing her homework. She'd fallen asleep at her desk afterwards evidently, but she still felt like there was something she was missing. She knew Liaras had something to do with it, but she was scared to ask him. What if she had said or done that made him angry? They had grown close, like brother and sister after all, and she didn't want to hurt that bond. But sometimes you just have to do things, no matter how painful. Like ripping off a band aid. She sighed, getting up from her chair. Liaras had gone into the Human Realm today with Gus after a while, for 'research purposes.' She assumed it had been Gus's idea since he'd learnt they got the portal back. Sighing, she went through the portal. After arriving in the old house, she went to go find Liaras and Gus. <br/><br/>     It didn't take long. They were in her house, apparently having gone in immediately upon finding it. She had given them an earful about breaking and entering, but they'd only shrugged, before going back to marveling over human technology. Gus was filled with so much energy and happiness, it made Luz feel energized for once today. She smiled and walked them through the different things, like a computer, the radio, a kitchen (Liaras and Gus both asked if they could cook, to which Luz shut them down quickly. She didn't want to burn her house down) and dressed them in human clothing. Gus and Liaras were wearing some fairly human looking clothes, but they still had some oddities. The first thing she did was have them cover their ears. Gus had been able to Illusion them into normal looking ones, much to Luz's delight. Liaras had been mildly uncomfortable wearing a hat. They both changed into some human shirts, plain white. Liaras had on a pair of dark green slacks, so no problems there. Gus thankfully had on a pair of sweatpants as well. No need to find them any pants. They left the house, and Luz brought them into town. Gus's head nearly exploded when they did. Liaras had been careful to keep his expression neutral, but his eyes still drank everything in. He and Gus looked like kids in a candy store, observing everything. Gus had been most interested in things like cars and street lights, whereas Liaras was more interested in the architecture and technology behind it. They asked her a thousand questions each, and Luz felt her tiredness returning.</p><p>     When they got to the mall, things went downhill fast. Luz had immediately run behind a corner, hiding when she saw who was there. Ariana and her friends were outside, laughing. She grimaced when she saw them, dragging her friends behind a corner. Liaras had paid attention, and had guessed who they were when he saw Luz's reaction. Gus, like always for these kinds of things, was a step behind. "Luz? What's wrong?" Luz took in a deep breath. Looking at Liaras, she saw his eyes were sympathetic. She took in a shuddering breath again. "Gus, you know how I wasn't super popular here?" Gus nodded, confusion lacing his features. Luz took another breath. "Those... people outside? They were the worst group. They were the primary ones for making me unpopular." Gus's eyes went wide, and he peered around the corner. Liaras pulled him back away from it, giving him a warning look. Gus gulped slightly. "So, what do we do? This is one of our only chances to do this, but if they're making this uncomfortable..." Luz sighed, looking down. She knew it was important to her friends to experience this, if only to understand her better. But she was also afraid. She looked up, and saw Liaras was in his contemplative mode. His eyebrows were scrunched together, and he was looking into the sky, as if seeing a puzzle and putting it together. He looked down suddenly, and there was a devious smile on his face. "Oh, they won't bother us." He proceeded to snap his fingers, and he was wearing a suit now. Luz blinked in surprise. He smiled roguishly. "They give you any trouble, and I'll swoop in." He then pulled from thin air (quite literally) a pair of sunglasses that obscured his eyes. Putting them on, he gave them a stone cold look. Luz shivered under it. He looked like a member of the mob. He gave them a grin, and handed Gus a wallet. "Gus, take this money. I have no use for it, but you can buy something for yourself. Now have fun. I'll be having some fun of my own." His eyes, though hidden behind the glasses, were almost certainly filled with the excited fire she had grown familiar to. She took a deep breath. "Alright. Gus, follow me."</p><p>     When Luz stepped around the corner with Gus, they talked, pretending not to notice Ariana and her friends. Luz hoped they could sneak past unnoticed. Unfortunately, that didn't work very well. "Oh look. It's the weirdo." Luz felt herself stiffen, and Gus gave her a concerned look. Luz only nodded. She looked up, and Ariana stood there, giving her a nasty smile. Her hair had grown out since the Romeo and Juliet play, and Luz was certain she had more pink in her hair. Luz grimaced at the sight of her. "Ariana." The girl laughed, her friends bunching in with her around Luz and Gus. They had their backs to a wall, and could do nothing to stop them. Ariana gave Gus a disgusted look. "Another nerd? Or someone you just met? Either way, I would stay away from the weirdo. She doesn't have any good qualities to her. She's honestly pathetic." Luz felt tears growing in the back of her eyes. Gus only looked at Luz, back at Ariana, and laughed. "Oh, that's rich. See, I've known Luz here for almost a year. And I found that she's the nicest, most sincere and genuine person in the realm. She's been the greatest friend I've ever had." Ariana seemed taken aback by this, obviously expecting easy prey. But she recovered quickly. "Oh yeah? Then how come no one likes her other than you. She got any other friends?" Gus laughed again, shocking the girl to her core by the look in her eyes. "Oh yeah. Our entire school loves her pretty much. She's friends with most of the citizens around it, and just so happens to be dating someone actually." Ariana took a step back in disbelief. Luz gave Gus a look of thankfulness. She looked back at Ariana, and the girl was shaking. Luz remembered her doing the same after Romeo and Juliet. Uh oh. The girl was shaking with her famous rage, that made even Boscha with her fire magic look tame. Luz grabbed Gus's arm, and silently pressed the glyph on her hand.</p><p>     "What are you doing." The entire group turned, and Luz gasped. Liaras had added an extra illusion, adding muscle to his body. With his natural height, he was a terrifying figure. He stopped short of the group, watching closely. Even Ariana had calmed down, intimidated by him. "Just talking to our friends is all." Liaras removed his glasses, and everyone flinched under his gaze. It was like being scorched with a red hot iron. He looked over at Luz, smirking. "These punks botherin' you sis?" Luz nodded, smiling. Ariana whipped her head between the two, and her face blanched. She swallowed and backed away slightly. Liaras returned his gaze to the group. "Nice to meet you all. Name's L. Now, back to the matter at hand. Who's messing with my sister?" Nobody raised a hand. They all pointed to Ariana. His gaze flicked towards the girl, and they lost that fire they'd had. They were cold, and Luz realized they were doing that thing where they turned into pits. He reached into his pocket, and removed a white cloth. He began wrapping it around his hand, and the entire group realized what he was doing. Ariana began running away, and Liaras watched her. After wrapping it completely, he started walking after her. This caused her to panic even more, and to fall over. She scrambled to her feet, and took off as fast as possible, but not before yelling one last thing. "This isn't over Noceda!" Liaras returned to the group, and put his glasses back on. He gave everyone a toothy smile, and they shuddered at his golden fangs. "I recommend you leave my sister and friend alone." The group nodded, and then quickly walked away. When they had left the vicinity, Liaras sighed. He let go of all his illusions, and fell over. Luz ran over to check on him, Gus working on hiding his ears. Luz checked Liaras, and found he was alright physically. Before Liaras threw up beside her. She jumped back, grimacing. Gus had turned, gagging in disgust. Liaras grimaced, before magicking it away. He got up, holding his head. "I'm alright. Just over exertion in this world. Apparently, I'm missing more than half my original power here." Luz grabbed his arm, helping him off his knees. He nodded in thanks, before standing up. His back popped loudly, making Luz grimace. He sighed in relief, before looking at them. "Now then. Let's go back to what we were doing."</p><p>     After about three hours of shopping and hanging out around the mall, they went back to Luz's house. Unfortunately, her mom was working late tonight, so they were going to crash here tonight. The portal had also closed, probably drained of it's magic for the day. They set up in the living room (they had too; Liaras was longer than Luz's room almost) and stayed up watching movies. Luz showed them Disney classics like the Lion King, Little Mermaid and Beauty and the Beast. Gus had cried during each one, whereas Liaras watched them stone faced. He smiled from time to time, and most disturbing, laughed when the villains met their ends. After that, Luz made popcorn, and they sat around, talking. At one point Gus passed out, face first in the popcorn bowl. Liaras and Luz laughed at it, gently raising him from the bowl. After a few minutes of silence, Luz asked the question that had been nagging at her all day. "Hey L? Did you have a weird dream last night?" Liaras froze, eyes widening. He looked over slowly, eyes filled with worry. "Why?" Luz flinched slightly at the bite in his words. "Well, I had one last night. I think you were involved, because the only thing I remember is a scream, something scary and you." Liaras looked away, shame in his eyes. She wondered what he was ashamed of. Had he caused it? Probably not. She doubted he did it intentionally if he did. After a few moments, he looked back, eyes weighed with sorrow. "Yes. And I know what you saw. You... don't want to remember. It's the first time I've remembered it, and... it wasn't pretty. I learned one thing though." Luz's ears perked up. So she'd been right, they'd shared a dream somehow. But what had he learned that had him so scared. He took in a deep breath, before speaking the words that confused Luz like none other. "I must see the Bat Queen." Luz sat back like someone had struck her. Yiyi? The Bat Queen? He couldn't be serious. Since she'd seen what his father had done to palisman's, it would be a terrible idea for them to meet. She gave him a concerned look before answering. "Yiyi? You need to see her?" Liaras only nodded, gazing at nothing. He seemed deep in thought. Taking a deep breath, she pondered her next words carefully. "Well, I can take you to her. But, she may not be a fan of you, cause of your dad." Liaras only nodded again, staring into nothing. She sighed, wondering what he'd seen to make him think such a thing. "Alright. We're friends, so I should be able to keep her from killing you." Liaras gave her a grateful look, before looking at the darkness again. After a few moments he spoke. "Thank you, Luz. Goodnight." He laid down, disappearing the light he'd summoned for them. Luz yawned, realizing how tired she was. "Night."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. A Plan For The Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>10 years later</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mild foreshadowing of future events in the story (or past, considering this takes place 10 years after the main story... but what 'cha gonna do?)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Liaras sighed as he finished todays chapter. Glancing at the clock, he grimaced. It was 9:30 PM. He needed to sleep. Sighing, he named the chapter; "Adventures In Humans." He smiled, remembering that day. I had been what, 10 years since then? Sighing, he closed his book. This autobiography was taking longer then expected. He pushed himself away from his desk, heading for his bedroom. He changed into his night clothes and laid down, ready for sleep.</p><p><br/>     He woke up around 9, grumbling slightly. Sighing, he pulled himself out of bed, heading for his bathroom. He stopped in front of the mirror. Looking at himself, he grimaced. His eyes had never healed after being gouged out, leaving an ugly little hole where it should've been. He grabbed his patch, covering it with the dark leather. There. Now people wouldn't flinch upon seeing him. Sighing, he got ready for the day. After about 30 minutes he was out the door. He headed for his store downtown. He had decided not to take over after Belos's defeat, wanting to stay away from politics. Instead he opened up a small shop downtown that sold a little bit of everything. Stepping in, he breathed in deeply. The smell of old books and leather reached his nose, and he smiled. Such a relaxing place... He went to the back, getting out his ledger. After checking his inventory, he sat down in the back, waiting for business. Usually he was pretty busy around lunch time, given he was one of the only coffee-blood and book shops in the town. Also, many people wanted to see and talk to him, given his fame. Everyone was always friendly as well, so that helped. He sighed contently. This was a perfect life.</p><p><br/>     Around noon, two of his favorite people walked in. Grinning, he waved to them. Luz gave him a wide grin, running over and pulling him into a hug. Amity only huffed in annoyance, though she was smiling. "Hi guys. Still as affectionate as ever Luz?" Luz only giggled, stepping back. "Of course! It's been too long since we last saw you!" Liaras only shook his head, laughing. Luz had retained her personality, despite all that had happened. "Good to see you too. Hey Amity, how're the Twins?" Amity only shrugged. "They seem fine. And, it is nice to see you." Liaras only nodded, before noticing something. His smile widened. "And it seems you two have some important news." Amity looked at her hand and blushed a deep red. "Oh, right." Luz only giggled, pulling her into a side hug. "Yep!" Liaras only chuckled. "So, who asked who?" Luz brightened up even more, if it was possible. "I did! I used the ring you gave me a few years ago. The one you said was for, and I quote, 'a special occasion.' And I couldn't think of a more special occasion."   Liaras nodded, laughing as Amity turned into the old tomato he'd known since Hexside. "Congratulations, really. Amity you ok? You're turning back into a tomato." Amity blushed even deeper, before shaking her head, the color receding. "Of course! It's just, you know how Luz is, she just gets you going and going, and you can't stop an-" She stopped herself, looking around. "Wow, I've been talking too long." Liaras proceeded to roar in laughter as Luz only giggled. Amity turned red, though not from affection this time, but rather from annoyance. "It's not funny!" Liaras wiped a small tear from his eye. "Oh, I agree. It's hilarious." He proceeded to run outside as Amity raised her hand, wreathed in purple flame, and chased him. Luz giggled, running after them.</p><p>     After Amity finally calmed down, they had lunch at Jerbo and Viney's shop. Puddles had immediately tackled Liaras when he walked in, the griffon now fully grown. Luz and Amity only laughed as he flailed under the creature, yelling muffled by it. Viney had called Puddles away, much to Liaras's relief. Getting up, he rubbed himself down, grimacing when he saw griffon feathers and hair all over him. Viney and Jerbo had only laughed before taking their orders. Now they were sitting outside, Liaras drinking some coffee-blood while Amity and Luz shared a sandwich. Liaras had proceeded to make gagging noises at them when they got overly affectionate, and had to duck another one of Amity's fireballs. Other than that they had a fairly normal conversation. Amity snickered when Liaras asked an overly casual question about how her siblings were doing. "Oh, fine, just fine. Edric wont stop whining about you though." Liaras proceeded to go red in the face, glaring at Amity. Luz only giggled, watching them happily. She knew a battle of words was about to go down, and she couldn't wait to watch. "Oh really? How much so? Like Luz after not seeing you for a few days when I lived with her?" Luz gasped in mock indignation, shooting a mock glare at him. He only raised an eyebrow, smiling. Luz huffed, pouting. Amity rolled her eyes. "Yes. perhaps more so. It has after all been what, a year since you last saw each other?" Liaras nodded, looking at the sky. Some part of him felt slightly guilty still, even after all these years. And the last words he'd been told... no, this was a happy day. He looked back at Amity, grinning. "Oh really? And how would you, the great Amity Veronius Blight, feel about me as a brother?" Amity spat out her food, and proceeded to cough as if choking on something. Luz was busy slapping her back, looking at her worriedly. She shot L a small smile before looking back at Amity. When Amity was finished, she glared at Liaras. "Not funny." He only leaned back. "I disagree." Amity raised her hand, but Luz pulled it down. "Oh come on, answer the question!" Amity gave Liaras a cold stare before it melted, and she sighed. "I may or may not have thought about. It... wouldn't be the worst thing ever." Luz beamed, while Liaras choked on his coffee-blood. He gave her an incredulous look. "Wow, wasn't expecting that." Amity only shrugged, smiling. "I have my moments."</p><p>     While they talked, Liaras decided it was time to tell them about his book. "So, you know how I've been holed up in my house for a few weeks?" Luz and Amity nodded, eyes curious. He sighed. Now was the moment of truth. "Well, I've been writing a book." They're eyes widened, Luz letting out a squeal of delight. Amity's mouth fell open slightly. He smiled at their reactions. "That's so cool! What's the book?" Liaras's smile fell, and he looked down. They two shared a worried look, before looking back at him. "L? What's wrong?" Liaras looked up, small tears in his eyes. "It... It's an account. Of my life." The entire area seemed to go silent. Viney and Jerbo had stopped talking, instead their eyes were trained on him. Amity and Luz's faces were both unreadable. Luz spoke first. "So.. are you gonna tell them?" Liaras nodded. He knew what she meant. His torture, his capture. What had been done to him for... a year, was it? It felt longer. "Yes. They deserve to know. Hopefully it will kill any support Belos has left." Luz nodded, giving him an unreadable look. Amity was looking at them confused. "What? What is he going to tell us?" Liaras looked at Amity, his eyes losing all joy. "Belos's torture." Amity's face paled and she gasped. Viney and Jerbo were beside him in an instant. "What? Torture?" Liaras winced. He forgot sometimes that it wasn't common knowledge he had been captured and tortured. "Yes. While you all believed I was in hiding, Belos had taken me back. It was... unpleasant, to put it in nicest terms." Everyone gave him a concerned look and he shuffled in his seat. He didn't want to talk about this. "Look, if you want to know, wait a month for my book to come out. I'll tell you everything then, alright?" They nodded, looking at him slightly differently. Pity, perhaps? Probably. Sighing, he searched for any other topic. "So, Amity, Luz. When are you getting married?" Luz's face brightened, as did the entire world it seemed. "Oh, in a month!" Liaras nodded. He'd need to get a new suit. He'd burned his last one. "Well, I'll be sure to get a gift. I still have a rather large fortune at my disposal." Luz beamed, and Amity smiled. They proceeded to discuss the upcoming event in great deal. After a few minutes, Liaras asked the question he'd been thinking of. "So, you chosen if some one is going to be best man or not?" Luz nodded, smiling. "Yep! I was actually kind of hoping it would be you, L." Liaras blinked in surprise. "Me? Why?" Luz shrugged, still smiling. "Well, you're pretty much my brother, and one of my best friends. And, I love Gus, I do, but I'm not sure if I trust him with this." Liaras nodded, smiling slightly. "Well, I'll have to get a date I suppose. Can't show up alone, otherwise the suitors will be all over me." Luz giggled, Amity rolling eyes. "Yeah, like you have a line of people wanting you." Liaras scoffed in mock indignation. "I'll have you know that while I may not be handsome, I still have a long line of people looking at me. Mainly because of my power." Amity nodded, giving him a slightly pity filled smile. "I understand that. Remember Odalia?" Liaras shivered. That woman had been terrible. Belos had called her multiple times to dole out 'punishment' for disobeying him.  "Indeed. I'm glad she's stuck in prison." Amity nodded, eyes far away. He knew that look. He'd worn it more times than he could count. "Well, you know anyone I should go with?" Luz put her fingers in a steeple, a contemplative look on her face. "Well, I'd say Gus or Willow, but neither of them are going with anyone. Boscha would probably do it, but she's still dealing with her relationship issues. Viney and Jerbo obviously are going together I'm pretty sure. That leaves Skara, Bo, Cat, Amelia, Ed or Em. Ami, whadd'ya think?" Amity pondered it for a moment, but her reply was incredibly fast. "Ed. If only to shut him up." Liaras nodded, before the full gravity of what she said hit him. "I assume this has nothing to do with the New Years Ball incident?" Amity giggled, covering her mouth. "Perhaps. You two are after all <em>soulmates~.</em>" Liaras scoffed, looking away as he felt a blush rise. "Oh come off it. I'm sure he already has someone he's planning to ask." Amity only shrugged, giving him a knowing look. "Alright. You're choice. I guess I'll break his heart for you." Liaras sighed, pinching his nose. "Fine. I'll ask him." Luz clapped her hands together excitedly. "Yay! All our friends have plans, which means hopefully no last minute decisions!" Liaras only rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. "Yeah yeah. Now come on, tell me about the venue. Where we doing this?" Luz and Amity shared a smile before turning to him. "Our Grom Tree."</p><p>     After a lengthy conversation, Liaras headed with his two friends towards where the Blight siblings lived. Amity had decided to live with her siblings after leaving Blight Manor, despite their pranks. She muttered something about 'familial bonds' or some other nonsense. He knew it was because she actually liked them, no matter what she said. Upon arriving at their apartment, Liaras suddenly felt extremely hot and sweaty. "Hey guys, I'm not feeling so hot, maybe I shou-" Amity grabbed his arm and yanked him through the door. "Oh no. You're not getting away that easy." After pulling him into the building and up the stairs, grew more and more nervous. "Guys, maybe I should-" Amity held up a hand. "Stop. You did this for me and Luz. So we're doing it for you." Liaras sighed. No getting out of it, then. Upon getting outside the door, Liaras realized this was first time at the Blight's apartment. He wasn't sure how to feel about that. Amity unlocked the door and they all stepped in, and as expected, it was nothing short of beautiful. Expensive furniture, and only the finest amenities around the place. Edric was watching something on the crystal ball, though rather than small orb, this was a large one stuck on the side of the wall. Emira was busy talking over her scroll, fussing about something. "Ed, Em. I brought someone special back." Edric snapped his head over, eyes widening. Emira glanced over, stopping her rant. "Hey, I've gotta go. Liaras just showed up. Yes, <em>the </em>Liaras." She hung up her scroll, and both twins approached slowly. Liaras smile tentatively, raising a hand. "Hi. Been a while, huh?" Edric immediately ran over and pulled him into what Luz called a 'bear-hug.' Emira only rolled her eyes, walking over with a smirk. "Yeah it has. What've you been doing this last year?" Liaras shrugged. "Oh you know. Spent some time in the human realm, had a few adventures almost died about 10 times. The standard." Emira nodded, humming slightly. Edric meanwhile released his hug, smiling sheepishly. "sorry. I just, missed you a lot." Liaras nodded. "Well, you'll love why I'm here then." Both the Twins perked up. "Oh? Why is that?" Liaras nodded to Amity, who showed them the ring. They nodded in understanding. "The wedding? what about it?" Liaras sighed. Here came the hard part. "Well, I'm going to be Luz's best man, and I need a date. So, I decided Edric, that I wanted to ask you." Edric's face fell from one of happiness to one of shock. Emira only snickered as Edric's face started going red. "What? Me?" Liaras nodded, his own face going slightly red. "Yeah. Well, only if, you know, you want too." Everyone stood there in awkward silence as the two's faces turned redder and redder. "Ok, well yes." Liaras nodded, his blush deepening. "Ok. Well then. So, um, it's a date. Or maybe not? Whatever you want it to b-" "It's a date." Liaras nodded. They stood there for a little bit. "So." Luz broke the silence first. "Why don't we catch up?"</p><p>      After talking for a few hours, Liaras returned to his store. Making sure everything was locked up, he went back home. Upon arriving he sat on his couch. Pulling out his scroll, he updated his penstagram. 'I know I've been silent for a while, but good news! I'm releasing a biography in a few months that will be about my experiences in life! Be on the lookout for it.' After posting the update, he returned to his study. Dipping his quill in ink, he began writing again. <em>Chapter 47: A Meeting With The Queen.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I figured a little bit of humor before the angsty part of the story would be fun. After this, happiness is dead. Humor is not, but happiness will die shortly. And I will do this again for the last 10 chapters. We will be back in the future. <br/>Quick Update: I will update at 12:00 PM UTC-06:00 every week</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. A Meeting With The Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Liaras and Luz meet the Bat Queen</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Back to the main story. I’ll be revamping this fic for a little bit as well, going back and clearing up the chapters, rewriting scenes, etc. so be on the lookout! I’ll let you know when I start.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     When Luz and Liaras got back, they first had to deal with Gus. He was shaking violently with excitement when they got back from the Human Realm, and he was, well, excited. More so than Luz had ever been, which was a hard bar to pass. He was practically bouncing off the walls. He even talked to Hooty about it, much to the house demons delight. After a half our of talking to him, they managed to calm him down enough to get him home. Upon getting there, he'd bolted inside speaking faster than ever. Perry just looked up with a frown, before smiling as Gus told him all about his trip to the human realm. They left them, figuring Perry was more or less used to his son's outbursts. As they headed back to the Owl House they chatted about the Human Realm. When Luz and Liaras got back to the Owl House, they got ready for what they had planned. Liaras grabbed his leather armor, strapping it on tight. He threw on his witches-wool cloak, pulling it over his head, and strapped a sword to his back. Walking out, he looked like something out of a fantasy novel. Luz couldn't help but laugh. He only shrugged, grinning slightly. Luz had her witches-wool cape on as well, and had her bag full of glyphs. They started for the woods that would take them too the Bat Queen's lair. As they walked, Liaras shifted his eyes into cat-like ones, taking everything in much clearer. He shifted his ears to be much more responsive as well. Nothing was sneaking up on them if he had a say about it. As they walked, Liaras asked questions about the Bat Queen. What to expect, how he should act, etcetera in order to avoid being eaten or something like that. Luz answered to the best of her abilities, but admitted she wasn't sure. She said being nice to palismans and taking care of them would make him much less likely to be attacked. He'd nodded, thinking hard about it. As they got closer, the forest turned darker and darker, turning from the orange to grey and white colors of an old photograph. As they walked closer and closer, Luz stopped by the rock that she had met the Bat Queen and Owlbert at. "Hey Yiyi! I brought a friend with me!" After a few moments, the flapping of wings was heard, and the Bat Queen appeared from the darkness, red eyes locked onto Liaras. As she landed, her nostrils flared, and she looked directly at Liaras, eyes glowing red, much like Owlbert's eyes glowed yellow when using magic. "Human. Who is this. I trust you, but not strangers such as this." Liaras stepped back, hand going for his sword's hilt. Luz held up a hand, and he paused, uncertainty in his eyes. "It's ok. Yiyi, meet Liaras. Liaras, meet Yiyi, the Bat Queen." Liaras slowly removed his hand from the sword, looking extremely worried still. The Bat Queen's eyes lost their glow as she glared at the Prince. After a tense few moments, Luz broke the silence. "So, How 'bout we get to know each other better?"</p><p><br/>     Cìrana paced back and forth in front of the desk. It had been a month and a half since she'd last seen her son, and she was worried. Belos had refused to let her leave, saying she needed to stay put for her own safety right now. The sentiment, while sweet, still annoyed her. Ever since coming back and Liaras's impromptu vacation of the premises, Belos had been angrier than usual, snapping at the slightest disturbance. She figured he was just worried about Liaras. He was, after all, L's father. Cìrana sighed. Belos had changed so much since she last saw him. He'd grown cold, and while he hadn't been the most expressive or nicest, he'd had a soft side. Now though, it felt like he had lost it. Especially since those damn dreams had started. A month or so ago, Belos had woken in the middle of the night, thrashing, eyes glowing a bright blue. The release of magic caused his tower, despite the many enchantments and wards placed on it, to shudder and crack. If she hadn't calmed him down, he may have brought the entire damn castle down on their heads. And that would be disastrous. After calming down, the only things she'd gotten out of him were, 'Bat Queen,' 'fire,' 'death,' 'Bonesborough,' and 'Liaras.' Those words were still stuck in her mind. Although Bonesborough had been completely fine, the fact he'd had that same dream over and over again told her something was wrong. Belos, while exceptionally skilled, found himself lacking in one area of magic; Oracle Magic. However, he made up for it with the fact that he could forsee events from the future in his dreams. While similar to Liaras's dream-sight, his was much less potent. But the fact he had the same dream over and over again... it was, concerning to say the least. Hopefully it was just a nightmare that stuck with him. Because the alternative... that was too much to bear. Cìrana sighed again, sitting at her desk. She grabbed the small bottle of firebreath-whiskey, taking a small sip. She grimaced at the taste. As she set it down she let out a small puff of flame, trapping it one her finger and swirling it around. It wasn't called firebreath-whiskey for nothing. She turned to the documents on her desk, frowning. Belos had decided they should make it public they were married, as well as for how long. Something about 'establishing unity' or some other nonsense. Looking over the first document, she grimaced. Legal documents that stated they were married. She signed her name at the bottom, Cìrana Velonia Dreagon. She smiled at the name. Her family, House Dreagon, had been at one point the greatest house in the Isles, second only too the Emperor in terms of political power. She smiled as she remembered the days spent antagonizing the Blights, their only competitors. Odalia had been fun to torment, mainly because of how absolutely evil she was. She wondered if she'd grown out of that. Probably not. Alador Yewthrone, her husband, was, when Cìrana met him, a gentler being. But he'd possessed a cunning and brilliance at magic she had never seen before in someone so young. They were a good match. She sighed, remembering the old days. Oh, how simple it was back then. She smiled as she looked over the other documents, signing when needed.</p><p><br/>     As Luz and Liaras walked into the Bat Queen's lair, Liaras couldn't help but gasp. It was huge, covered in webs, and was honestly perfect for Bat Queen. Said being was perched above them, watching them intently. Luz immediately sat down on a rock, and Liaras did the same. Bat Queen spoke after a few moments. "Why are you here?" Liaras rolled his shoulders. Hopefully this wouldn't be too odd. This was the Boiling Isles, weird things happened all the time. But Luz beat him too the punch. "Yiyi, me and L need your help. We've both had this one really wack dream, of Bonesborough on fire, and L was blamed by a statue of Belos, but it told us to come seek you for answers." Bat Queen's expression changed, looking at Liaras with less hostility, and now what seemed to be genuine curiosity. The giant being flew over towards him, landing a few feet away. "Oh? I can help with that." The Bat Queen let out a shriek, causing Luz and Liaras to cover their ears as palismans began flooding the nest. Bat Queen's eyes turned red again, and she raised a wing, tapping Liaras's forehead. The other palismans grabbed onto her, their eyes turning red as well. Liaras felt as if the entire world had flipped upside down, finding himself lost in a void of darkness.</p><p><br/>      Yiyi gaped at what she saw. This boy's head, filled with such magic and knowledge at such a young age. She grimaced when she learned exactly who he was, but decided to let it slide. From what she could see, he took little after his father, and that made anyone fine in her book. She shifted through the memories, before stumbling upon one thing that was... different, from the rest. Frowning, she probed deeper into the inconsistency. This was older, far older than even her. She probed even harder, and gasped in shock. Magic. Pure, unrestrained magic. This boy was not normal. His entire being was created solely from magic, similar almost to a palisman. He was magic incarnate. She noticed then another thread, leading off to another consciousness. Following it, her bile froze. Impossible. No being had a connection so strong. It was as if the two were one. But that was impossible. Unless... Yiyi retracted her wing, panting heavily. The boy had fallen asleep, falling sideways off the rock. Luz was watching worriedly. "Do not worry. Your friend will be fine." Luz nodded, face still uncertain. "Now, I must tell you what I found."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes we have a big reveal coming up. No, it won’t be next chapter. Next chapter will be about the stories of other characters at this time period. Just bear with me people, I gave myself 10 extra chapters for a reason.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. As The Queen Gazes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While Luz and Liaras talk to the Bat Queen, the Hexside Squad meet a new character.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enter: Zacharias. An interesting character, who may or may not be based on someone I know. Also, he is non-binary, so I use they and them a lot. Just a warning to help keep you from being too confused.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amity and Willow met up with Gus around noon. He excitedly talked about the trip to the Human Realm. During his spiel, all Amity could think was how jealous she was that he and Liaras spent an entire day with Luz. That is, until he mentioned the encounter with some bullies. When Amity heard what had happened, she made a mental note to ask Liaras for help tracking down some children. And she was sure Eda would love to join her.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>As they walked around town, they ran into the most perplexing sight they’d seen in a while. The Shade, the Emperors Right Hand Man, was cowering away from an extremely pissed looking Boscha and... who was that? They were tall, had blonde hair and had three eyes. They were like Boscha but older. They were both half yelling at the Shade, who seemed flustered about something if the red tinge in his face was anything to go by. Running over, they heard a small snippet. “... what are you doing here, huh? Buyin something for you’re boyfriend?” Willow got there first (damn she moved fast, Amity thought) and placed a hand on Boscha’s arm, trying to get her attention. Whirling around, Boscha’s face cooled at seeing who it was. “Oh, hey Willow. Just given old Shadow Boy over here a little tease.” Shade turned crimson, though Amity thought it was more from anger than flustering this time. “Hey, I don’t make fun of you, you don’t make fun of me. That’s how this works, and remember who you’re talking too.” Boscha only laughed, waving her hand. “Yeah yeah. Oh, wait. Guys, you know Zach right?” Amity and Willow shook their heads, but Gus nodded, smiling. “Of course! They helped drive Mattholomule out of the H.A.S! That makes them a-ok in my book!” Boscha only snorted and shook her head. ‘Zach,’ as Boscha had called them, only inclined their head. “Hi. Zacharias Hornjal, at you’re service.” They bowed to them, and Amity racked her brain. Hornjal... then she remembered. The Hornjal’s were a very influential family, led by the family patriarch, Darius Hornjal-Blight. He was Odalia’s uncle, though the two couldn’t be further apart. Whereas Odalia was senseless cruelty and elitist, Darius had always been kind and accepting towards Amity. “Hornjal? Are you Darius’s grandson?” Zacharias nodded, expression mildly surprised. “Yeah. You know Gramps?” Amity smiled. “I’m Amity Blight. Of course I know Grunkle Darius.” Zacharias snorted. “Grunkle? Where’d you come up with that?” Amity shrugged. “Luz said she met a kid named Dipper who called his great uncle that. I thought it was funny, so I used it.” Zacharias nodded, chuckling. “So. Why don’t we all take a break and get too know each other?” Shade took that moment to run away, slinking into the nearest shadows and disappearing.</p><p>The group got lunch, and learned many things. Zacharias was apparently the newest member of the grudgby team since Amity left. That’s how they and Boscha had met. They’d joined the H.A.S after Luz fought Belos, deciding if a human by themselves was able to stand up in a fight against the most powerful witch on the Isles single handed oh, they needed more appreciation. The entire H.A.S had recently seen an explosion in members as well apparently. During the exchange, Amity couldn’t help but wonder how they and Boscha seemed so natural around each other. Then it clicked into place. They were different, yet similar, and worked so smoothly... “Are you two dating?” The blushes that spread across both their faces were more than answer enough for Amity. “W-well, see, um, m-maybe, kinda sorta, began dating like, I don’t know, a few weeks ago?” Amity couldn’t help but laugh. She wondered if she was the same around Luz. Probably not. Probably. Alright, she had too admit, she was still similar.</p><p>When they finished their talk, the group split up. Willow and Gus went home, Boscha and Zach split off (who knows what they’re doing) and Amity... well, she wanted to see Luz. She headed for the Owl House, thinking of all the fun things to do with her girlfriend. She giggled at the thought. When she got to the Owl House, she froze. Belos himself was outside, and talking to Hooty. She hid behind a tree terrified of being seen. After a few minutes Belos threw his arm so to the air in what Amity assumed was exasperation and walked away. He did that weird goo teleport thing he and Liaras were able to do. Amity sighed in relief. Until she heard a cold voice behind her. “It’s not polite to spy on people.” Turning around, her stomach dropped. “Now then, I wish to know something. I hope you know the answer.” Belos kneeled down in front of her, eyes glowing icy blue. “Now then. Where is my son?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dun du dun! Cliffhanger. But, next chapter (which will hopefully be out sooner) will reveal the big mystery of Belos and Liaras’s powers. Also, angst will begin at the end. And we will have only angst until Chapter 90. Just a warning for the future chapters as well; there will be graphic depictions of torture (forceful removal of eyes and fingers while awake, branding, that kind of thing) so be warned. I’ll be sure to let you know for those chapters. Anygays, hope you enjoyed. -Liaras, your faithful servant and writer.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. The Troubles Begin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luz learns frightening information. Liaras has a terrible day.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz listened in silence, unable to think properly. Liaras was asleep on a stone table, Luz having dug him onto it. As she listened to Yiyi though, she felt more and more confused. Apparently L shared a connection to the Titan. One that was more than just simply able to talk to it. This ran deeper, apparently. Yiyi said she hadn’t seen this kind of connection, well, ever. Luz had kind of zoned out, but one thing caught her attention. “My creator said this would happen, but I was not expecting it to happen yet.” Luz jerked her head up at that. “Your creator?” Yiyi nodded, before turning around. She placed a talon on the wall behind her, and after a grinding noise, a door slid open in the rock. Luz gasped.<em> Secret door in the lair of a magical monster? How much more cliché can you get? </em>Luz got up and followed the Bat Queen inside.</p><p>Belos headed through the woods, an air of purpose about him. According to the Blight girl (he would mention this to Odalia next he saw her,) who he had watched text the troublesome Noceda girl, his son was seeing the Bat Queen. For what reason, he could scarcely guess. But nevertheless, he was headed for the ruins where the Bat Queen lived. He hated the overgrown palisman, but he had no choice. He needed his son to help cement his rule. And to have a son again. He couldn’t help but feel he’d lost his son in some way. It made him... was this sadness? Regret? No. Emperor Charon Hadonius Belos felt no regret. He had no sorrows. He straightened himself, and hurried on. He was on a schedule.</p><p>Luz gasped at the room she found herself in. All around her were piles of gold, books, and artifacts. She knew the Bat Queen was rich, but not like this. She picked up a book, and upon opening it, gasped. It was a book on glyphs, divided into chapters. Each page had a different glyph, with a description and tips on using them. Luz stored it in her bag. She would definitely be using that later. She turned back and saw Yiyi in front of a scroll. Luz glanced at it, entranced by the mysterious script. “This scroll was given to me by my creator, Morvanius. He told me to save this for a certain time, and I would know when.” Luz looked back at the scroll frowning. “What does it mean?” Yiyi gave her a sad look, one that conveyed a sorrow Luz hadn’t seen before. “He wrote this in the script of the Titan’s. It is... difficult to translate, but I shall do my best.” Yiyi cleared her throat (did she even have one? Who knows) and began.</p><p>Belos was throwing magic out around him, and he was very annoyed. He had already defeated at least two dozen palismans, but they kept coming. He kept wading forward through the crowd though, towards his son. He released an explosion of energy, knocking them all away and stopped in front of the table. Reaching down, he grabbed his shoulder. The boy remained asleep. Belos sighed in relief. That would make this easier. He frowned in confusion after a second. He felt... magic. Old, ancient magic. He followed it, and felt confusion. The Bat Queen? What had she done? His frown deepened, and he felt harder. He stumbled back in shock. A soul reading spell? He had outlawed them, and only a select few, powerful witches had the ability to cast one. He made a mental note on the Bat Queens power. “Well then. Let’s see what was so interesting...”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>”In a millennia, when I am but dust and bones, when the land is inhabited by chaos and order, there will come a man. He shall arrive, and untie the land. This man will have a child, but not if his own. This child shall be a gift from the great Horinious.”</p><p>Belos probed through the murky depths of his son’s soul. So much in such a short time... he followed a particularly intriguing strand, one that was faint but much more ancient. Almost such as the Titan’s. Belos followed to, and gasped at the end of it. “Horinious?”</p><p>”This child, known as the Prince, will be powerful. But they must face a difficult choice.”</p><p>”Master... how are you here? I thought only I could speak to you.”</p><p>”He must choose; between friends or family, freedom or power.” Luz listened intently. Well, she may not have a destiny, but Liaras sure did. She opened her mouth, but was interrupted by a cry of happiness outside. Luz and Yiyi shared a glance, and then ran for the entrance.</p><p>When Luz and the Bat Queen ran out, they froze. The scene in front of them was a terrible one. Palismans laid around the place, cracked and some even leaking bile. Belos was stood over Liaras, a green mist pooling from his eyes into Liaras’, unmoving. Luz ran forward, removing a glyph. Belos’ head snapped up, and he flicked his finger. Luz was trapped in a bubble immediately, and she pounded against it furiously. Belos approached her, eyes hidden behind his mask. Until he got close, and then the two pricks blue appeared, and she froze. His gaze was centered solely on the Titan-blood amulet around her neck. “Titan-blood... can you use it?” Luz nodded, eyes not leaving the man. He gave her a look she couldn’t even comprehend. He walked around the bubble, looking at her.  It almost seemed he was appraising her. He stopped in front of her. “Tell me. Do you know why I call those that can use the Titan-blood ‘Listeners?’” Luz shook her head. Where was this heading? Belos removed his mask, and Luz stiffened. Black hair, pale skin, and terrible burns greeted her. He gave her a small smile, which made her recoil. “I call them Listeners, as only those who can talk to the Titan’s spirit can use them.” Time sowed for Luz at that statement. The Titan talked to them? Then how was Belos leader on the fact he talked to the Titan? He answered her question quickly. “The Titan tells listeners nothing but how to use its power. Only I know what it wants.” Luz only watched. “I believed my son was but a talented listener. However, given what I’ve seen, I see that was wrong. He is the Titan’s will manifest.” Luz’s eyes widened. He didn’t know of the prophecy, but that thing he was doing... it must’ve given him a clue.</p><p>Belos regarded the human in front of him. Such an interesting individual. He called to the thread in his mind, his connection to the Titan. <em>Horinious. Tell me, who is this in your plan?</em> Belos waited patiently for a reply. And stood in shock at the reply. Not from Horinious. But <em>her.</em></p><p>
  <em>The one who shall enforce our will.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That’s right; listeners can hear the Titan. Though in a small capacity. Also; another cliffhanger! Next chapter will be the last one for a little bit. Gotta get my thoughts together before continuing. Anyway, once more, love you all and thanks for reading! -L, your writer who had a bitch of a time writing this</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. The Past Haunts Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Belos recalls the past.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Belos stood, frozen at that voice. He had not heard her since the conquest. But that was impossible. He’d killed her. He knew he had. And yet, there she was. “The Good Witch” Azura, as she called herself. And that damnable partner of hers Hecate, was probably still around as well. He never forgave her for betraying him, but, well, there wasn’t much he could do now. <em>How are you here? I killed you. After Bonesborough fell, I wiped you from history. </em>He grimaced as he heard that damnable laugh come down the line. <em>Oh Charon, you should know I’m much harder to defeat then that. After all, you only broke my staff, picked me up, and impaled me on the top of the Titan’s ribs.</em></p><p>Luz watched in fascination. Belos’ face had lost its slight smirk, and he was now snarling at nothing. She figured he was having a conversation, but who made him that angry? Eda? Probably not. Last she checked, neither Lilith or Eda had telepathy. So who?</p><p>Belos severed the connection and sighed, rubbing his eyes. Just another problem for him to solve. He looked up at the human girl. Was it worth it to snuff out her light, the last hope apparently of his enemy? Maybe. But he doubted his son would ever be convinced to join him if he did that. He sighed and released the bubble holding the human. “Human. Here’s what’s going to happen. I leave with my son. You go back to your Owl Shack, or whatever it is you call it. We never interact with each other again. Agreed?” He held his hand out.</p><p>Lux looked at Belos incredulously. He thought she’d agree to that? “Yeah, no. I don’t think so.” She set off a flash of light, covering her eyes as she did so. She heard the Emperor grunt in annoyance, and she cast a gout of fire at him. He side stepped it, but Luz followed up with a magic missile. It followed him, and struck his mask right in the eye socket. Luz dashed away, casting an arc of blue fire, before dashing again. Belos created a shield, and sent out a wave of magic. Luz shielded herself, before sending out a wave of plant magic. The ground beneath Belos cracked as a plant broke through, encasing him in a thorny cocoon. He sliced through them with his staff and jumped out, twirling and sending waves of fire around him. Luz blocked it and sent a bolt of lighting at the Emperor. He failed to raise a shield and was blasted backwards. Luz cheered, before gasping in pain. Belos had created a collar of pure force around her throat. She clawed at it as he walked towards her. Belos scowled, hand held out. “I tire of this game. I will be taking my son, wether you allow me or not. I have no qualms killing you.” Luz’s eyes widened, and she only nodded. Belos released the grip, and the invisible collar disappeared. She gasped as she took in the air. He was much, much stronger than she gave him credit for. She watched helplessly as he grabbed Liaras by his collar, summoned a portal, and took him.</p><p>Belos threw his son through the door and shut it. Maybe some time in the dungeons would make him more receptive. Belos sighed, rubbing his eyes. If a few days in the dungeon saw no improvement, he’d have to ask his new Coven Leader for assistance. He grimaced at the thought. She was effective, but Odalia Blight was also quite brutal. He needed his son retrained, but not broken. If it came to that, he’d have to set up some ground rules. He sighed, turning from the door. He hoped Cìrana would understand. Hopefully, she would need never know.</p><p>Azura sighed in annoyance. “Well, guess that didn’t go to plan.” She heard a snort and turned around. “Indeed. At least Luz is okay.” Azura sighed before smiling at her best friend. “True. Now if only we weren’t stuck in this realm.” Hecate sighed. “Well. Could be worse. We could be stuck in Belos’ dungeon.” Azura shivered at the thought. “True. Could be worse. But it could be better.” Hecate hummed in amusement before laying down. “Well, I’m tired. See you in the morning.” Azura rolled her yes before laying next to her. “Yeah. And let’s hope we can actually talk to our proxy.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That’s right. Azura is a real person. And I have many plans for that little arc. And yes, Liaras has been removed from the story. This will be much more focused on the original characters of the show and Belos and Cìrana’s relationship going forward.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things get funky with the group</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz whirled around to the Bat Queen, who was staring at where Belos had left. Her face was drawn and paler than usual. “This is not good. The Prince cannot be broken.” The giant palisman went back into the cave, and returned with the scroll. “Human. I will use my power for a brief second. This will allow us to converse with Morvanius for a brief time, and learn what must be done.” Luz watched in fascination as the Queen carefully set about a number of objects, before her eyes turned red, and she enacted the ritual. The woods around them went even quieter than before, and green mist began flowing from the forest along the floor, before swirling around the scroll laid in the ground. A vaguely humanoid shape, made of pale green film, arose from it. He was only slightly taller than Luz, and looked like a witch, but... different. Where witches were similar to humans, his skin was a dark, bark like consistency, and he had antlers of wood growing from his head, forming a natural crown. His robes looked ancient, though Luz couldn’t tell what color they’re were. His eyes snapped open, and his form became corporeal. The film disappeared, and the physical form remained. His eyes were a pale, milky white, and he gazed at the Bat Queen with the fondness of a father to his newborn. “Yiyi. What a surprise. To what do I owe this pleasure?” Luz watched as the Bat Queen bowed, before speaking. “Morvanius, father. I require your assistance.” The man huffed in annoyance and gave her a pouty face. “My dear daughter. You could call me whenever you want, but only when you need something. You know it’s boring in the afterlife? All anyone does is talk about how terrible things are, and the whole ‘back in my day’ spiel. You could at least call me up every now and again.” Yiyi sighed in annoyance, but was smiling. “I’ll try better. But we need your help.” Morvanius rolled his eyes. “Alright, what happened now?” Luz decided to speak up then. “It’s about your prophecy.” Morvanius froze, and she saw his eyes lose their milky film, becoming pale gray rather than white. “What’s happened?” Yiyi looked at him sadly. “It is a... long story.”</p><p>Amity paced back in forth. Luz hadn’t responded to her texts, and she was terrified of what might’ve happened. Had Belos hurt Luz? Had she hurt him? She paced back and forth inside the house. “You know, when I taught you that was a sign of something important having happened.” Amity whirled to find Lilith standing at the bottom of the stairs, a cup in hand. The woman offered her a small smile before heading into the kitchen. Amity followed her, needing someone to tell. “I’m worried about Luz. I think something in may have happened to her.” Lilith stopped moving, and turned around slowly. “Why?” Amity shows Lilith her texting chain, and her ex-mentor’s eyes narrowed. “This isn’t a good sign. Do you have any idea what might be wrong?” Amity looked down in shame. “Belos. He was outside, yelling at Hooty. I hid, but he found me, and made me find out where Luz was. I think... I think he may have done something.” Just as the words left her mouth, the front door was thrown open. Luz walked in, shaking and eyes watering. Amity jumped up and pulled Luz onto the couch, slamming the door shut. Hooty screeched something incoherent, but Amity was worried about Luz right now.</p><p>     Luz stared blankly at the ground. Morvanius had been... very enlightening on what Liaras’ capture meant. However, the vivid detail he’d described it in... it was like it’s own form of magic. She could feel his words, and she could see them as well. He’d said it was the magic of his people, and it terrified Luz. Such power... but enough about that. His story had been what made her feel the sickest. Of what Belos could do with his son back.</p><p>     “Shit. Well, there’s only one thing we can do now.” Morvanius began to sing, and reality warped around him. Luz could see the words he was saying, feel them at a universal, fundamental level. It was exhilarating, but also terrifying. She listened to the story, as it played out in front of her. Bonesborough, wreathed in fire, Liaras at the center of the town. A crack of lightning hit everything around him, and the town was obliterated. A green fog accompanied him, as he walked through the now destroyed town. As Luz watched, a strange sight appeared. Green mist swirled, sucking the life from every living thing, congregating at the castle. Luz watched in horror as her friends, and the entire town slowly shriveled and died. She watched as the smoke began to congregate, and Belos stepped onto the balcony, Liaras beside him. They were all that was left, Liaras’ mother a simple, broken husk as well. She watched as the two entered the portal to her world, and then the vision ended.</p><p>     Morvanius looked incredibly worried. “As you can see, the Golden Tyrant must not succeed. However, we need to work silently. We cannot make an overt move against him. Otherwise, he may frighten and start the process early. We must get the Prince out of there.” Luz listened in a muted silence. Her mom had been in the human world the last few months, apparently a new virus had popped up and was causing panic. But to hear this... she looked up at the man. “What can we do?he can’t do the same thing in the Human Realm, can he?” Morvanius was silent. He was giving her a sad look. “I... do not know. But, if he can keep the portal open, they can draw power from here. And, well, we need to keep them from reaching that point.” Luz nodded. She need help if she was going to do anything. “Alright. I know what to do.”</p><p>     Luz sat on the couch as the full weight of the situation was hitting her. She cried in Amity’s arms, repeating the same phrase over and over. “He took him. He took him. He took him.” Amity simply held her, Lilith immediately leaving to find Eda. Amity simply held Luz, trying to soothe her. But it was for naught. Luz couldn’t calm down. Not right now, at least.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As you can see, I am not dead! Seriously though, finals suck. Anyways, now that their over, I can devote more time towards this little project. Sorry to make you all wait a month for an update! </p><p>P.S. Sorry for typos. I’ll clean this chapter up later.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you have any questions, ask me in the comments. I’ll respond to every question as well as possible without spoiling too much. -Liaras</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>